Total Drama Multiverse
by ThelastCyberKnight
Summary: In this new season of total drama Chris has decided to take characters from different franchises and have them compete for 10 million dollars. Who will win and who will lose. Find out in Total Drama Multiverse
1. A New Season

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respective company**

"Hello I am Chris McLean the host of Total Drama. We are currently located Lumosie city train station in Kalos Region…" Chris said. "…Right now a train carrying our contestants will be stopping off in a few moments."

After he said that the train door open to reveal the first contestant.

"And here is our first contestant Dawn," Chris said. The train door open revealing Dawn. She then walks to Chris.

"It's nice to see you again dawn,"

"Really," Dawn asked.

"Nope," Chris said. Dawn walks to a line behind him.

"All right here is our next three contestants Metal-." before Chris can finish his sentence Metal Sonic, Sliver Sonic and Mecha Sonic bust down the door which startled Chris and Dawn. They walk out of the train.

"Hey you're going to pay for that you know!" Chris yelled. Metal Sonic turn towards Chris and said this to him, "Oh yeah what are going to do about it".

"I can kick you out of the game right now," Chris said.

"Well I and my friends can tear this city apart within a few minutes with you in it. Which point is stronger?" Metal Sonic threatened.

Chris gulp and then said very frightfully this, "I guess I can allowed this for now".

"Good," Metal Sonic said.

"Now if you excuse me I have a game to win," he said.

"You have to wait a while dude."

"Why?"

"We still have wait for the other contestants," Chris said even more frighten.

"Ok I guess I can wait a bit long," Metal Sonic walk off to joined Sliver and Mecha Sonic.

Both Chris and Dawn looked at each other very scared.

"Okay, he comes another returning veteran from Total Drama Revenge of the Island Scott." Chris says.

"Wasn't there a door here?" Scott asked.

"Yes, but it was bust down a minute ago. You didn't hear it?"

"No." Scott walk past Chris and stand near Dawn.

"Nice to see you again Dawn," Scott said. Dawn turns her head and ignores Scott.

"Ok suit yourself", he said.

"Now here come are next two contestants that are father and son, behold the great and mighty Bowser and Bowser Jr!"

Bowser and Bowser Jr comes out and ignores that there is no door on the train.

"Thanks for the welcome. Now where is that million dollars?" Bowser said.

"You have to win it first Bowser before you can get." Chris said.

"Oh yeah what stopping me from taking it right now?" Bowser asked.

"I am taking that money Bowser." Metal Sonic said.

"Why do you need the money you're a robot?" Bowser asked.

"Well why do you need money, you're rich."

"What it's to you tin can?" Bowser said starting to get irritated.

"Why don't you go back to your castle and get beaten up by Mario because that all you ever do."

"That it's bring it on! Junior come over here and help your father to beat this bucket of bolts!" Bowser yelled angrily.

"Ok dad," Bowser Jr pulls out his magic paint brush.

"Sliver, Mecha come to assist me," Metal Sonic said.

"Yes Metal," both Sliver Sonic and Mecha Sonic said. Metal, Sliver and Mecha sonic got into a fighting position.

But before any of them starting to fight each other Chris got in the middle and said "Can you guys wait before you destroy each other."

"Why should we listen to you?" Bowser Jr asked.

"Because if you guys destroy each other you will take the city with me in it." Chris said.

"Your point?" Bowser asked.

"Because I am the only one who knows where the money is and if I die then no one will win the prize," Chris said.

Both sides back off from each other and Bowser said "this isn't over".

Chris sigh in relief.

"Anyway let's continue. Introducing the guy who blew up my cottage Duncan." Chris said with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at McLean?" Duncan asked.

"Oh you will find soon enough." Chris said with an evil smile on his face. All of the contestants are looking at each other in fear expect for Metal, Sliver and Mecha Sonic. Duncan then walk pass Chris and stand with the other contestants.

"Introducing our next four contestants it is Ash, Brock, Cilan, and Korrina." Chris said.

They exited the train and stare in awe at how big it is.

"So this Lumosie City Train Station, truly it is better than I imagine." Cilan said.

"If you think this great wait unit we see the city." Ash said.

"Yeah I seen the city and its pretty cool. So Brock are you excited?" Korrina said.

She turned her head and notice that Brock was not there.

"Hey where did Brock go?"

Chris then pointed at Brock flirting with Dawn.

"Your beauty truly can't not be measured!" Brock yelled lightly to Dawn. Before he could continue flirting he got jab in the back by his Croagunk, fell to the ground and got pulled away.

"I thought I left you at pewter city," Brock said.

"Okay move along so we can introduce the other contestants," Chris said. Ash, Cilan and Korrina walk pass Chris. While Brock is still getting pulled by Croagunk.

"Hi my name is Ash what's yours," Ash asked Metal Sonic. But all that Metal Sonic does is just staring at him with a menacing look.

Ash gulped and then asked Chris "is it too early to leave yet".

"Sorry dude you can't leave the game until your eliminate".

Ash then gulped and went back to where everybody else was standing.

"You must be Bowser." Cilan said.

Bowser then looked at him and said, "Yeah what's it to you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Cilan said.

Bowser then rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever".

"But I have a question to ask you." Cilan said.

"What?" Bowser said getting irritated.

"Why do you need the money when you are already rich?" Cilan asked.

"That is what I said." Metal Sonic said.

"Shut up you piece of scrap!" Bowser yelled.

"You didn't answer my question." Cilan said.

Bowser then picked him up and said "You think trying to take over a kingdom is easy you halfwit".

Cilan said in a very frighten, "Please don't hurt me!"

"If you ever make me angry again I will burn your face off." Bowser said so angrily that a little bit of fire was coming out of his mouth.

"Ok fine I will never do it again." Cilan said with extreme fear in his voice. Bowser then dropped him on the floor

"Good now beat it".

Cilan then ran away from him and hide behind Ash.

Korrina walk over to Dawn and said, "Hi I'm Korrina, who are you?"

"My name is Dawn it's nice to meet you Korrina, your aura is a dark blue."

"Thanks…I guess. So do you know what challenge is going to give us?"

"What makes you think I know what Chris is going to do?"

"You were a contestant so you might know what his is planning to do,"

"Well Chris can has a very dangerous imagination, who knows what he can do, but I'm pretty sure that he is going to do something here today."

"I don't know let's just hope it's nothing life threating."

"Anyway introducing two characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog world is Sonic and Sliver!" he said. A blue blur passes by Chris. "What the heck," Chris said. The blue blur turn around ran towards Chris and then stop right in front of him reveling to be Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sorry about that." Sonic said.

"Why were you running?" Chris asked.

"I don't know I just like to run."

"Whatever.

Sonic turn his head around and said "Hey where is Sliver?"

Sliver came out of the train and said "Sorry I'm late."

"Whatever go and join the rest of the group," Chris said

Sliver walk past Chris and went to join the other contestants.

"Now introducing the greatest video game character of all time and Nintendo's golden boy himself, Mario!" Chris said.

Mario then walk out of the train and said "It's an honour to be here Chris."

"Hey why does he get a better Introduction then Me?" Sonic asked irritated.

"Because he is one of the most recognizable video games." Chris said.

"So am I."

"Last I check his games don't suck." Chris said.

"Named three games in my franchise that has sucked,"

Chris pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and said "Sonic 06, Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric, and Sonic 3D blast. Shall I continue?"

"Why do you have a list of my bad games in your pocket?"

"Just in case you start getting jealous of Mario," Chris said.

"What would happen if Mario got jealous of me?"

Everybody immediately start laughing even Metal Sonic, Sliver Sonic, and Mecha Sonic.

"Nice one Sonic" Chris laughing little bit.

Mario walk to Sonic and said this to him, "Nice to meet you again Sonic."

"What do you want plumber?"

"I just want ask if you want to be in alliance with me."

"First at Mario you do not just ask someone if they want to be in an alliance near other contestants, two we don't even know if we are on the same team yet, and three I do not want to be in alliance with you because we are enemies."

"Fine, but the offer still stands if you change your mind." Mario walk away from Sonic.

"Why does he want me to be in an alliance with him he usually hates me?" Sonic thought.

"Let's get back to bringing in contestants. Now introducing a very special contestant welcome Elesa the Nimbasa City Gym Leader!" Chris said.

As soon she got out of the train a massive sound of applauses and cheering came out. The Contestants looked around the station trying to figure out where cheering is coming from.

"What the heck. Where is that applauses coming from?" Mario asked.

"Yeah were the only people in the train station." Cilan said.

"That is a live reaction from outside the station." Chris said.

"Why didn't any of us have a live reaction?" Bowser asked.

"You did, we just forget to turn on the speakers." Chris said. An intern then walk towards him and whisper something.

"Oh wait it turns out the speakers were on." Chris said. The contestants then moaned.

"It's nice to meet you again Ash." Elesa said.

"Nice to meet you again Elesa." Ash said.

Then Brock ran up to her said "hey after today's challenge want to go out on a date". Before she could answer Croagunk poison jab Brock in the back again.

Elesa is left confused by Brock's attempt of flirting.

"Now who is next?" Chris asked.

Then dramatic music stars playing. "Prepared for trouble and make double." a voice said.

"To protect the world from-." the voice before being interrupted.

"Team Rocket we know it's you." Chris said.

"Hey don't interrupt our motto." James said

"We don't have time for lame motto just go and wait with other contestants." Chris said.

Team Rocket walked passed by Chris and notice that ash and his friends were here too.

"So you twerps are also in the competition too." Jessie said.

"Team Rocket why are you here?" Ash asked

"To win the prize." Jessie said.

"Yeah, you might as well admit defeat now because you have no chance of winning." James said.

"What makes you say that?" Cilan said.

"Because we're Team Rocket!" The entire group said.

"You have said that every time we fought and look how far it's has gotten you." Ash said.

"You know what guys, I think we're going to talk to the other contestants." Jessie said to James and Meowth.

"Right." James and Meowth said. They walk away from Ash and his friends.

"Why did they have to be in the game?" Korrina said.

"Don't worry they will be gone soon." Brock said.

"Yeah I mean their Team Rocket they never win." Cilan said.

"Now introducing another Total drama veteran Harold." Chris said.

"Hi Chris what-." Before Harold could finish he notice something. He said while pointing at Metal Sonic "YOU".

"Do I know you?"

"You don't know me, but I know you as the boss I couldn't beat in Sonic CD!"

"So you came here to beat me?"

"I actually didn't know you were here, but now since I know you are here I will defeat you!" Harold exclaimed while he was a fighting stance.

Everybody was staring at him in disbelief as he challenge Metal Sonic to a fight.

"I don't know what I'm more surprise of Harold challenging a robot to a fight or the fact that the robot hasn't beat him up yet." Duncan said.

"I don't have time for this." Metal Sonic said. He walked away.

"Fine runaway." Harold said.

"Now introducing our last four contestants please welcome-." Chris said before someone was running out of the train screaming.

"That was Total Drama veteran Cody and who is he running from?" Chris said. Then came a pink hedgehog came out of the train chasing him with a big mallet.

"Come back here!" The pink hedgehog said.

"And that's Amy Rose." Chris said.

Cody hide behind Dawn, Amy then stopped and said "You really think hiding behind her".

"What did you do?" Dawn asked.

"I just said that she and Sonic would not be a couple." Cody said.

Amy is about to swing her mallet.

"Stop violence never solved anything." Dawn said.

"Well this is the exception." Amy said. Just before she swing her mallet Sonic move her away from Dawn and Cody.

"Huh?" Amy said.

"Amy what did I say about you swinging mallets at people." Sonic said.

"But Sonic." Amy said

"No buts." Sonic then ran back where he was.

"Thanks for trying to protect me." Cody said. When Cody saw Dawn's face, he imminently froze.

"No problem, my name is Dawn."

"My name is Cody, nice to meet you Dawn." he said blushing.

"You Cody too,"

"Sorry for interrupting you two talking we have to welcome our next contestant and he is a special one." Chris said.

They stopped talking and started to listen to Chris.

"Now introducing the man that supply our way of transportation, the Doctor."

The Doctor stomped out of the train and grab Chris by the collar.

"Where is my TARDIS?"

"Oh hey Doctor I guess you want your TARDIS back." Chris said.

The Doctor nodded.

"Well good news, you get to have back after the game is over."

"No, I need it now!"

Chef grab the doctor and pulled him away from Chris.

"What is he talking about?" Duncan asked.

"Here's what happened." The Doctor said.

 **(Flashback)**

Chris McLean and Chef are sitting in an office trying to think of new ideas of the show.

"We got to think up more challenges or we're out of a job." Chris said.

"But what can we do? We being on an island three times, in movies, and around the world." Chef said.

.At that moment the TARDIS appears in front of them and then the doctor comes out of the Tardis.

"This isn't Rome." the Doctor said.

"No it isn't. Who are you?" Chris said.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who? Chef asked

"Just the Doctor."

"I have another question, what the heck is a police box doing in my office?" Chris asked.

"This is no police box, it's a TARDIS,"

"What's a TARDIS?" Chris asked.

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space."

"What does it do?" Chef asked.

"It can go anywhere in the universe whether it be ancient Rome to far ends of the universe."

Chris and Chef both got an idea and asked the Doctor, "You mind if you borrow it for a little bit?"

"No! I can't leave it with people who I don't know or how to properly use it."

"Yeah we weren't asking. Chef get in there and figure out how to use it. " Chris said.

Chef then ran into the TARDIS and went to control panel.

"Stop you don't know what kind of damage you can do." the Doctor said

"Oh please what's the worst that can happen?" Chris said. As soon as he said that the TARDIS starts shaking.

"Chef what did you do?" the Doctor asked

"I accidently pull a switch out." Chef said. He hold a broken switch in his hand.

The TARDIS was now shaking faster.

"That can't be good." Chef said.

The centre of the TARDIS produce a blinding light that blind the Doctor, Chris, and Chef.

 **(Flashback end)**

"Whatever Chef did he has possible put all of reality in peril." the Doctor said

"So Chris has put reality in risk figures." Duncan said.

"First Chef did it not me and second the Doctor has no proof that reality is endanger." Chris said.

"I do have proof all these people here are from different universes." the Doctor said.

"Wait what!" Scott said.

"So what? Just because all of these people are from different universes doesn't mean that we are endanger." Chris said.

"Is he always so thick?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes." said the old TD cast. Chris is annoy by the answer.

"Listen Chris just let me have the TARDIS." Doctor said desperately.

"You have bring strong evidence to convince me or you have to wait till I'm done with it."

"But Chris you don't what's at stake here."

"Listen I have a show to host so go wait with the others contestants."

"But-." the Doctor said

"No buts now go," Chris said.

The Doctor rather upset walk to the others contestants.

"Now introducing the last contestant say hello Bowser prize brat- I mean child say hello to Wendy Koopa!" Chris said.

"Daddy where are is the red mat and the photographers?" Wendy whined.

"This is Total Drama, not Hollywood. Get in line with everybody else." Chris said annoyed.

"No I demand to get photograph now!" Wendy demanded.

"Just do, it's the only way she'll do anything." Bowser whisper into Chris ear.

Chris takes outs his phone and take a photograph of Wendy

"There happy?"

"Thank you." Wendy said. She walks to the other contestants.

"How do you tolerate her?" Chris asked Bowser.

"When you lose so many times you get used to thing that annoy you."

"Okay welcome to this special season of Total Drama."

"What makes this season so special beside new contestants?" Scott said.

"Well this season we are going bigger than we ever have." Chris said.

"Well count me out I been in this game so many and tired of it." Duncan said.

"Are you sure? You have go back to prison." Chris said.

"I'll take prison over being entertainment for you." Duncan said. He is heading back into the train

"You haven't hear the prize for this season." Chris said.

"Whatever it is it's not worth it." Duncan said.

"Alright remaining contestants the prize this year will be 10… MILLION… DOLLARS!" Chris said. Everybody was so surprise they couldn't even speak.

This catches the attention of Duncan and he ran back.

"Never mind I'll stay."

"I knew you would say that, now for the rules you will be assign on teams after the first challenge. There is bathroom confessional this season and the most important rule if you get most votes you will be eliminate got it. Did you get that?" Chris said.

"Yes," everyone said.

"Anyway our first challenge is going to be getting to Lumosie city gym aka the Prism Tower." Chris said.

"Lumosie the city of culture and the perfect place for vacations!" Cilan said.

"Hey do you mind? I'm trying to host here."

"My bad."

"We were going to race through the city, but thanks to Elesa for bringing hordes of people outside of the station we have to take the alternate route,"

"What's the route were taking." Brock said.

"I was getting to that. We're taking the sewers!" Chris said.

The contestants moaned.

"This couldn't have happen if Elesa didn't bring so many people. So I like you to say thank you Elesa." Chris said.

"Thanks Elesa." All of the contestants said very annoyed.

"Now get moving and get down to the sewer."

"How can we get down to sewer there are no man holes?" Sonic said.

"Just go down the stairs and there is door that will get to the sewers. Now go!"

Everybody began to run particularly Sonic and his robot copies who were moving superfast.

"Man they are really moving fast," Chris said.

 _Camera switches to the Sewer_

All of the contestants were in the sewer.

"Chris aren't you going to give us flashlights?" Sliver asked.

"Well I was going to give you Flashlights, but we didn't have any money so good luck." Chris said.

"Chris we can barely see anything." The Doctor said.

"That not my problem. By the way there are wild Pokémon down so be careful."

He then closed the door leaving everyone in dark.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"He can't be serious?" Doctor said.

 **(Second Confessional)**

"Jokes on you McLean me and the other Robotic Sonics have night vison." Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"See you at the finish line inferior's beings." Metal Sonic said. He, Sliver Sonic, Mecha Sonic left them.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic said. He tries to chase them but he slams into a wall.

"I think we should stick to together." Doctor said. After he said that everyone except Dawn and Cody.

"Oh come on!" the Doctor said.

 _Camera switches to the Prism Tower_

Metal Sonic, Sliver Sonic and Mecha Sonic came out of a man hole.

"Congratulate Metal Bros you are the first three to arrive." Chris said.

"Of course we are the best contestants in the game." Metal Sonic.

"You are on Team 1, go to red carpet." Chris said.

 _Camera switches to Sonic and Sliver_

They were running or in sliver's case levitating through the sewer.

"Do you know where we are going?" Sliver asked.

"I thought you knew the route." Sonic said.

They both stopped moving.

"So were lost." Sliver said.

"It could be worse." Sonic said. After he said that a wild Muk attack him.

"Sonic!" Sliver yelled.

Another wild Muk attack him.

 _Camera switches to Elesa, Duncan and Harold._

"I have a question for you Elesa." Harold said.

"What is it?"

"You're a model and you make a lot of money so why are you participating?"

"Just want to get out more."

"I came here to win the money for my fare Leshawna."

"Aw how sweet."

"Will you two be quiet?" Duncan said annoyed.

"What's his Problem?"

 **(Bathroom confessional)**

"All of the people here why am I stuck with the two most annoying contestants. But at least Elesa is good looking and Harold is useful once in a while?"

 **(Confessional End)**

"Do you know where we are even going?" Harold asked.

"How about you been quiet while I try to think of something." Duncan said.

"Who made you in charge?" Elesa asked.

"I'm the one with the most experience and toughest here."

After Duncan said that a giant blue alligator jumps out of the water.

"What is that?" Duncan asked fearfully.

"It's a Feraligatr and I think it's hungry!" Harold said.

The Feraligatr starts running towards them. Elesa threw a Pokeball and a Zebstrika came out.

"Zebstrika use Wild Charge!" Elesa said. Zebstrika then surround itself with electricity and charged at the Feraligatr and knocking it back into the water.

Duncan and Harold stared in amazement by this.

"I think she should be in charge." Duncan said.

"Agree." Harold said.

Elesa is smirking when she heard that.

 _Camera switches to Scott_

He is walking alone wondering where to go.

"Maybe I should I have gone with another group."

A Sharpedo came out of the water.

"Ah shark!"

The Sharpedo went back under water.

"Huh the shark is gone. Yes nothing can stop me now." Scott said. He turn around and saw Bowser and Bowser Jr. Scott screamed when he saw them.

"Why are you screaming?" Bowser asked.

"Oh just nothing, besides two giant lizards surprising me! Wait didn't you have two kids?"

"Oh you mean Wendy. We ditched her." Bowser said.

"Why would you do that?" Scott asked.

"Don't you remember how she whine when she arrived?" Bowser Jr asked.

"Good point, so how do we get out?"

The three of them were thinking of idea

"I have idea but you will have to stand behind me." Bowser said

Bowser Jr and Scott went behind Bowser. Bowser then punch the ceiling of tunnel breaking it and making a hole to the surface.

"Hurry get on top of me before the tunnel collapse!" Bowser said. All Bowser Jr and Scott went on Bowser's back. Bowser jumped through the hole and land on a street.

"Hey, I thinks that's the tower." Scott said pointing at the tower.

Bowser, Bowser Jr and Scott ran to the mat where Chris is.

"Congratulations you three are on team one. Your teammates are waiting at the red mate."

Bowser, Bowser Jr, Scott walked to the red mat.

"You have to be kidding I stuck on a team with those machines." Bowser said upon when seeing Metal Sonic and his robot buddies.

"Why am I stuck with the lizard?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Because you two got here before anybody else, now be quiet and wait!" Chris yelled.

Metal Sonic and Bowser stop talking and reluctantly stand near each other.

 _Camera switches to The Doctor, Cody and Dawn_

"I still can't believe that Chris didn't give us any flashlights." Doctor said.

"Don't worry Timelord you have fought the Daleks, Cybermen, and many other alien creatures this should be easy." Dawn said.

"Wait how you know that I'm a Timelord, I didn't tell anyone?" The Doctor said.

"It's in your aura."

"Oh please there is no such thing as aura."

"Doctor that was a bit rude. I think you own dawn an apology." Cody said.

"It's alright Cody, this is not the first time when someone disbelieve in my powers." Dawn said.

"Ok," Cody said.

 **(Bathroom confessional)**

"Man, Dawn is so cute, but how do I make her like me?" Cody said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Look there is the exit." The Doctor pointing at the exit.

Just then the ceiling of the tunnel of the tunnel starts to crack. The ceiling then started to collapse and Cody then grab Dawn and move her out of the collapse ceiling.

"You saved me." Dawn said.

"It-t was nothing." Cody said blushing. They both start to gaze at each other.

"Will you two get moving? If we don't get of here we'll be crush," The Doctor said.

"Oh yeah let's do that." Cody said.

 _Camera switches to Ash, Brock, Korrina and Cilan_

They were walking through the sewer, when they notice one of the tunnels have caved in.

"What happened here?" Brock asked.

Korrina then turned her head and said "Look there's the exit.

All of them were running to exit until they heard a voice said "Prepared for trouble and make it double!"

"An evil as old the galaxy."

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Lucario I choose you," Korrina threw a poke ball and a Lucario came out. "Use Aura Sphere."

Lucario summoned a blue sphere of energy and shot it at Team Rocket.

"Why does everybody keep interrupting our motto?" Jessie asked.

"Move out of the way twerps we going up first!" Meowth said.

"No way"! Ash said.

"Were not asking." James said. Team Rocket began to run towards the manhole.

"Croagunk use poison jab!" Brock threw Croagunk's Pokeball and the Pokémon came out. The Pokémon hit Jessie and Meowth. However James dodge it and went up the manhole.

"Get back here!" Korrina said. She follow James up the manhole.

"Let's go!" Ash said. He and his friends were about to get near the man hole. But then Jessie and Meowth stand back up.

"I don't think so." Meowth said. Jessie threw a Pokeball and a Gourgeist came out.

 _Camera switches to outside the manhole_

James came out of sewer and saw the tower and begin to run to it.

"Yes I'm going to make it!" James exclaimed while running towards the tower.

"Oh no you won't!" Korrina return her Lucario to her pokeball and got out of the sewer. She begin chasing him.

James arrived at the mat where Chris is

"James you're on team one."

Korrina then arrive at the mat. "Korrina you are on team one." Chris said.

Korrina then looked at her team and got concern look because it is a team of villains.

 **(Bathroom confessional)**

"Maybe I should have stick with the friends." Korrina said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Here come more contestants!" Chris said.

The Doctor, Cody and Dawn were running towards him.

"So how did you get to the surface?" Chris asked.

"We found a subway stop and we exited through it. Chris I have to tell you something." Doctor said.

"Let me tell you something, you three are on team two head to the blue mate." Chris said.

"Chris the tunnels are collapsing you have to get the contestants out of there." The Doctor said.

"It's true. I saw one of tunnel collapsed." Korrina said.

"Oh really, where is this supposed collapse tunnel?" Chris asked.

"It was near the man whole where I exited." Korrina said.

"Then explain why I didn't hear anything or see any holes." Chris said.

The Doctor turn around notice that there are no holes in the ground

"How's that possibly?"

"Nice try Doctor, but next try to make a more convincing story."

"Chris this is serious, people lives are at risk."

"You're just saying it so can get back to your Tardis."

"Chris the contestants are endanger."

"Yeah right."

 **(Bathroom confessional)**

"I can't believe that Chris doesn't believe. Then again knowing me that tricking people is kind of what I do."

 **(Confessional end)**

Ash, Cilan, Brock were still fighting Jessie Gourgeist and Meowth.

"Gourgeist use shadow ball!" Jessie command her Pokémon. Gourgeist fire a shadowy blob.

"Greninja use Water Shuriken!" Ash Greninja fire giant Shuriken that were out of water. The attack hit Gourgeist, knocking it back.

"Come on lets go." Cilan said. They started to climb the ladder.

"Meowth stop them!" Jessie said.

"On it." Meowth then pulled out his claw attack Brock and knocking him off the ladder. Jessie began to climb the ladder.

Ash and Cilan then reached the surface and Ash said while pointing at the tower "there's the tower!"

"Where's Brock?" Cilan said.

"He's in the sewer…" Jessie said while coming out of the sewer. "…And he's staying there, Gourgeist use dark pulse."

Gourgeist fire dark rings and destroy the exit. Leaving a hole in the ground.

"Brock!" Ash and Cilan yelled.

"Gourgeist return and now Meowth lets head to the tower." Jessie said. She looks around and sees Meowth isn't here. "Where's Meowth?

"They're stuck underground." Cilan said.

"Brock, can you hear us?" Ash asked.

"I'm okay."

"Meowth are you okay?" Jessie asked

"I'm fine Jessie."

"Don't worry Brock were going to get you out." Ash said

"Ash don't worry I'll catch up to you just get to the tower." Brock said.

"Ash we have to get going." Cilan said.

Ash looks back down the hole and reluctantly leaves Brock.

"Jessie you have to go."

"I can't leave you."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Now go beat those twerps!" Meowth said.

Jessie listen to him and ran to the tower.

"Cilan and Ash you're on team two please go to the blue mat." Ash and Cilan headed to blue mat.

"What team is James on?" Jessie asked.

"He's on team one."

"What team am I on?"

"Jessie you're on team two."

"No!" Jessie yelled.

 **(Bathroom confessional)**

"James and I need to be on the same team. Otherwise Team Rocket will make fail. This could only get worse Meowth isn't on the same team as me."

 **(Confessional end)**

"Go to the blue at you team awaits."

"Why am I on the same team with Twerps?"

"Bad luck I guess."

When Jessie looked away Ash and Cilan. They turn their heads the other way.

 _Camera switches to Brock and Meowth_

They were trying to move get through the collapse tunnel.

"Croagunk use Brick Brea!" Brock said. Croagunk's hand is glowing white and hit the collapse part of the tunnel but didn't do anything.

"We'll never get through." Meowth said.

"Just wait Meowth we're getting there."

Just then, Sonic and Sliver arrive cover in purple goop.

"What happen to you?" Meowth asked Sonic and Sliver.

"We were attack by some purple blobs." Sliver said.

"What happened here?" Sonic asked.

"Tunnel collapse. Can you help us?" Brock asked.

"Sure." Sliver said. He use his psychic powers to push the collapse tunnel apart

"Thanks." Brock said. All of them then left the tunnel and headed to the tower.

"Sonic and Sliver you're the last members of team two."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I can't believe I lost a race. Worse I lost a race to Metal Sonic." Sonic said.

 **(Confessional end)**

"Brock and Meowth you're on first two teammates on team three."

"What!" Jessie yelled.

"This can't be, Team Rocket can't be apart." James started to cry.

"Can't you move us to the same team?" Jessie asked.

"Sorry, everything is final."

"No!" Jessie and James yelled sadly.

"Jessie, James don't worry we'll make it. Team Rocket can make it through anything no matter how tough." Meowth said.

"You're right Meowth." Jessie said.

"Yeah." James said.

 **(Bathroom confessional)**

"You can't keep team Rocket down. I can guarantee you that Team Rocket will win the prize," Meowth said.

 **(Confessional end)**

Elesa, Duncan, and Harold finally left the sewer and headed to the tower

"Took you long enough to get here." Chris said.

"You should have gave us a direction or something," Duncan said.

"Yeah but it wouldn't been as fun."

"By the way how did you get a Feraligatr?" Harold asked.

"Fer-what?" Chris said confused.

"A Feraligatr it's a Pokémon from Johto region." Ash said.

"I didn't put a Feraligatr in sewers." Chris said.

"Ha, that proves I'm right!" The Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked

"How does a Species live in a place where it's not native to?"

"Maybe someone bought here and threw into a toilet when it was a baby." Chris said.

"Oh."

"Try harder to convince me next time."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Truth to be told I thought Chris would fall for that." The Doctor said

 **(Confessional end)**

"Anyway you three are on team three go to the yellow mat." Chris said. They walked to the yellow mate.

"So this is my team. Doesn't look that bad." Elesa said.

"Hey beautiful want to go on date after the challenge?" Brock asked. He then got poison jab in the back by Croagunk and got dragged away.

Amy finally made it to the surface.

"Please tell me that I'm on the same team with Sonic."

"Oh you just missed it."

"No!" Amy yelled.

 **(Bathroom confessional)**

"Why couldn't I been the same team as Sonic, No matter what our love will triumph all." Amy said.

 **(Confessional end)**

"You're on team three." Chris said. Amy walk to yellow mate.

A green pipe then came out of the ground.

"What the?" Chris said. Mario then came out of the pipe.

"Hi everybody." Mario said.

"Hi Mario." everybody said.

"How did you do that?" Chris asked.

"I'm Mario I can do anything." Mario said.

"Okay, you're on team three. Now let's get the challenge started." Chris said.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Metal Sonic asked.

"I don't think so." Chris said.

"Hey! What about me?" Wendy said.

"Oh yeah." Chris said.

"Coagulations your last person to arrive." he said.

"What!" Wendy yelled angrily.

"You're on team three." Chris

"I don't want to be on a team of losers," Wendy jumped up and down. Her teammates glare at her for the comment.

"Just go to the yellow mate." Chris said. Wendy went to yellow mate.

"Now you have a minute to come up with a team name." Chris said.

All of the teams were huddled up.

"Our team name should be team Koopa." Bowser said.

"That name only an idiot could love." Metal Sonic.

"And you can do better."

"How about a team evil."

"That's doesn't sound bad." Scott said.

"All for team evil raise your hands." Metal Sonic said. Everyone except Bowser, Bowser Jr and Korrina raised their hands.

"It's settle…" Metal Sonic said. He raised his head. "…Chris we pick our team name, called us Team Evil!" Metal Sonic said.

(A red logo appears on screen. In the center was the word evil.)

"Good name. Team two what's your name?" Chris said.

"We're Team Tardis," The Doctor said.

(A blue logo appears on screen. In the center is the Tardis)

"Really Team Tardis?" Chris asked.

"Yeah so what," The Doctor said.

"Whatever, Team three what did you come up with?" Chris asked.

"We're still thinking." Duncan said.

"Can you guys hurry up we don't have all day." Chris said.

"We'll be Team Mushroom!" Mario said.

(A yellow logo appears on screen. In the center is a mushroom)

"Hey we didn't agree on that." Harold said.

"Do I look like I care? Anyway originally we were supposed to climb the tower but we realize that it would be too easy, so challenge were to do is that you must picked one member of each team to reactivate a generator. First person to do it wins their team immunity and get stay in a five star hotel for the night. Second person to finish the challenge wins immunity, but stays in a crappy bus and third team sends some home." Chris said.

He pointed at two worn downs buses. The buses had broken windows and rusted.

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

"I should be the one to go." Metal Sonic said.

"Who made you in charge?" Bowser asked.

"I did."

"Why should we pick you?" Bowser Jr asked.

"One of many skills is repairing machines." Metal Sonic said.

"Yeah right." Bowser said.

"Can anyone on this team reactivate a generator?" Metal Sonic asked. Nobody said anything.

"Exactly, now excuse I have a challenge to win." Metal Sonic said. He walked away and headed to Chris. Bowser and Bowser Jr looked very angry when Metal Sonic left.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Bowser and Bowser Jr were siting it the confessional.

"I can't stand that Machine trying to be the leader. I should be the leader of the team." Bowser said.

"Don't worry dad he'll be the first one gone." Bowser Jr said.

"Thanks Jr."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

"I'm should go, I'm the only person on this team that knows how to repair machines." The Doctor said.

"Okay." Sonic said.

"Well that was quick." The Doctor said.

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

"Does anyone know who to repair a generator?" Elesa asked.

"Actually I learned how to repair generators at electric Steve's electric camp." Harold said.

"Ok let's pick Harold." Elesa said.

"No I should be the one to go!" Wendy said.

"Why is that?" Harold asked.

"Because I'm better then you," Wendy said.

"Did you go to electric Steve's electric camp for a whole summer?" Harold asked.

"No I was too busy having a life, besides I have a magic wand." Wendy said.

"We're picking Harold and that's final." Elesa said.

"No we going to pick me and I'm not taking no as an answer!" Wendy whining.

Bowser said to them "Guys it's best to give her what she wants, take from someone who lives with her."

"Fine, Wendy you can repair the generator." Elesa said.

"As I thought." Wendy said.

"Alright the contestants come with me." Chris enter into the Prism Tower and everyone followed him.

"Into the elevator!" Chris said. Everyone enter into the elevator and started to go up.

Chris appeared on a monitor in elevator

"All right contestants there is only one rule in today's challenge."

"And that is?" Metal Sonic said.

"You can't sabotage the other team." Chris said.

"Well we'll do our best to follow that." The Doctor said. The elevator stopped and they exited it. The room that they enter had a three generators.

"The contestants who won't be participates in the challenge will be on the sidelines cheering on their contestants. Any questions?"

They all raised their hands.

"Good, now start."

Metal Sonic, The Doctor and Wendy ran to their generators and open them to see the inside. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and used it to figure what's wrong with the generator, Metal Sonic started to take it apart and Wendy looked confused.

"Okay my generator has a broken alienator, engine, hydraulic pump, sump, and filter, this is going be easy." The Doctor said.

Metal Sonic has disassemble his generator and said "Time to win!" he then started to build a new generator.

"Metal Sonic and the Doctor are in fighting for first, and Wendy is in losing badly, but it's still anyone's game." Chris said.

"Metal Sonic if you lose this you're eliminated!" Bowser said.

"Well if we do lose you're going to be eliminated."

"Why," Bowser asked.

"Because I'm not useless?" Metal Sonic said.

"Why you." Bowser said angrily.

"Come on Doctor you can do this." Cody said.

"Thanks for the encouragement but I'm trying to concentrate on what's at hand." The Doctor said.

"Sorry." Cody said.

"Hurry up Wendy you're losing!" Amy said.

"Will you be quiet I'm trying to win!"

"Fine."

"I'm not losing." Wendy mumbled. She grabbed her magic wand and shot it at the Doctor's generator making it explode and pushing The Doctor very far.

"No!" The Doctor yelled.

"Yes I won." Wendy said.

"No you're disqualified." Chris said.

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"You broke the rule of no sabotaging. As result your team Mushroom instantly loses." Chris said.

"What!." Wendy yelled.

"Team Evil since your only team that didn't sabotage the other team or got their generators destroy I'll give you first place." Chris said.

Team Evil started to cheer.

"Team Tardis your second place." Chris said.

"That's alright." Sliver said.

"Team Mushroom time you to for sent someone home." Chris said.

"Argh why I'm on a team of losers who are completely useless." Wendy exclaimed angrily. All of her teammates were glaring at her.

"What are you looking?" Wendy asked.

 _Later_

Team mushroom were outside of the tower and waiting for Chris.

"Wonder what Chris is going to use for eliminating contestants?" Harold asked.

"Maybe he's going to use something that won't potentially kill us." Duncan said. After he said the Tardis materializes.

"My Tardis!" The Doctor ran towards his Tardis.

"Excuse me I have to save the universe." The Doctor said. When he open the doors he got hit in the head with a frying pan and knocking him out.

"Sorry Doctor, but I'm still using it. Anyway contestants come in." Chris said.

"Are you kidding? We can't fit in there?" Duncan said.

"Just come in." Chris said. All of team Mushroom went into the Tardis and were astonish about how big it was.

"It's bigger on the inside." Meowth said.

"Yes it is, anyway time to vote. Each of you will go to the confessional to cast your vote, when you're done, come back here." Chris said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"That Model is going home for making going into sewers and distracting the guys from the true beauty." Wendy said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Your votes have been counted, when you received a marshmallow you will be safe, the person who doesn't get one will be eliminated." Chris said.

"The following are safe, Duncan, Harold, Mario, Amy, Brock and Meowth and that leaves Elesa and Wendy." he said.

"Elesa you made your teammates go through the sewers and Wendy you lost your team challenge and whined excessively," Chris said.

"Just give me my marshmallow already." Wendy said.

"I'm am happy to say that the person who going home tonight is … Wendy," Chris throw the last marshmallow to Elesa.

"What you picked her over me!"

"Wendy it's time for you to say hello to our new mode of elimination..." Chris said. Chris said. He opened the Tardis doors and showing a blue vortex.

"…This is the **Time Vortex of Shame**."

"Is this safe?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know, let's find out." Chris said. Chef then picked her up and threw her out of the Tardis.

Wendy screams in horror

"Ah such a beautiful sound, one contestant has been eliminated and there will be more on next week episode of Total...Drama...Multiverse!"

 **NOTE: This is not the original verison of this chapter. I decide to update it. More of them are coming**

 **And that was my first fanfic what are your thoughts. If you think it can be improved put a review in and any criticism is welcome.**


	2. Space station escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Nintendo, Fresh TV, BBC, Sega and Blizzard.**

 **Author note: this is my first fanfic. Any criticism is welcome.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse, a new season with new "unique" contestants. By unique, I mean weird. For first challenge of this new season was repairing a generator. Team Tardis and Team Evil were winning. But before any them could win Wendy sabotage Team Tardis which caused her team to lose the challenge sending her into the **Time Vortex of Shame**. Who will be sent into vortex? Find out on this episode of Total…Drama…Multiverse"

(Theme song plays)

It was the middle of the night and the contestants of Team Tardis were sleeping except for The Doctor.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I could be sleeping on an actual bed if that reptile didn't destroy my generator, I swear there are giant ratsin living in this bus," Doctor said.

 **(Confessional end)**

Meanwhile on the other bus, the Team Mushroom were all trying to sleep.

"This bus stinks, how am I supposed to sleep in here," Meowth complained.

"Will shut your trap, I'm trying to sleep," Duncan said.

"How about you be quiet for your own good," Meowth said.

"Oh I'm so scared," Duncan said sarcastically. Meowth then pulled his claws and use fury swipes on Duncan.

"Ah, my face," Duncan covering his face after being scratch.

"How's that for yah," Meowth said.

"Why you," Duncan grab Meowth and started to squeeze him.

"You're crushing my lungs," Meowth said. Before Duncan could squeeze Meowth even more Amy hit him on the head with her giant mallet leaving a big bump on his head.

"Will you two be quiet I'm trying to sleep," Amy said.

"You know what, the bus is not that bad," Meowth said very frightfully.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Why am I on a team with a taking cat and hedgehog with a giant hammer, I starting to wish I was still in prison," Duncan said.

 **(Confessional end)**

"Gosh, I'm was about to fall asleep before you made all that noise," Harold said.

"This woke you and but not Duncan yelling," Amy said.

"Actually Duncan screaming help me to sleep more, now excuse I'm going back to sleep" Harold went back to sleeping.

"I wonder how Team Evil is doing, they must be at each other's throat," Duncan said.

Meanwhile at hotel that Team Evil is staying at, they were surprisingly sleeping well.

 _The next day_

All of teams were asleep before Chris blow his air horn.

"Good morning contestants, report to the outside of the hotel," Chris said. All of the teams groaned and headed to the front doors the hotel.

"All right everybody head into the Tardis," Chris pointed at the Tardis.

"I don't think we can fit in that phone booth," Cilan said.

"You going to be amazed, now get inside," Chris said. All of the contestants went into the Tardis.

"It's bigger on the inside," Cody said.

"Woah, this looks amazing huh dad," Bowser Jr said.

"It looked more amazing if I could get through the door," Bowser was stuck in entrance.

"So how being big treating you," Metal Sonic asked Bowser.

"Shut your mouth you bucket of bolts," Bowser said angrily.

"I don't have a mouth," Metal Sonic said.

"How about you be quiet then," Bowser angrily

"You're not the boss of me, have a good time trying to get in reptile face," Metal Sonic said.

"Come back here," Bowser said.

"Why are you guys not amazed by this," Scott asked Team Mushroom.

"We were already here yesterday," Harold said.

"So how are we getting eliminated," Scott asked.

"We get thrown into a time vortex," Harold said.

"I don't know what that is but it's probably not good," Scott said.

"Alright its challenge time," Chris said.

"Not today Chris," The Doctor ran pass Chris and started to operate the Tardis controls.

"Now excuse I have to fix the universe," The Doctor said. However before the Doctor can use the Tardis, Chef hit him on the head with a frying pan.

"What's with hitting people with frying pans," The Doctor said.

"Doctor if you try that again I'm going to personally throw of the show, literally," Chris said.

"Alright fine," The Doctor said reluctantly.

"Now, as I was saying, Today's challenges is going to be fun," Chris said.

All of the old TD contestants looked very frighten.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Whenever Chris says a challenges is going to be "fun" it means something very evil," Dawn said.

 **(Confessional end)**

"Alright I think we're here now," Chris said. He led all of the contestants outside of the Tardis. Outside of the Tardis was a hallway with some of its light flickering.

"This is space station has been deserted for some time, your challenge is to get off the station with your whole team," Chris said.

"Why is this station deserted," Metal Sonic asked.

"You're going to find out soon," Chris then laugh manically.

"Now go," Chris said. All of the contestants started to run.

Team Tardis were walking around the hallway.

"Wonder what happened here," Cody said.

"Probably just space pirates," The Doctor said.

"How you know that," Sonic asked.

"I encounter them a few times," The Doctor said. They turn left into another hallway and a found dead body with its limbs rip off and claw marks it.

"What happened him," Sonic exclaimed.

"I can tell you this, this was not done by any human," The Doctor said. After he said that there were sounds of growls.

"I think we should get of here as fast we can," The Doctor said.

Meanwhile, Team Evil were in another part of the station.

"We need to find a way off this station," Scott said. They then enter into a room which had consoles and monitors in it.

"I think we found the control room," Mecha Sonic said. They all start to figure out how to use the machines.

"Look there's a ship," Korrina said. They all gather the monitor and a small ship was on the screen.

"According to the map the ship is not that far away," Sliver Sonic said.

"So what are we waiting for let's get out of here," Korrina said. They all began to run except for Metal, Mecha and Sliver Sonic.

"What are you tin cans doing," Bowser asked.

"There is something wrong here," Metal Sonic said.

"What do you mean," James asked.

"Our analyzation of the station has concluded that it's in working condition," Mecha Sonic said.

"And that's important because," Scott said.

"Why would someone abandoned a perfectly working space station," Metal Sonic asked.

"Have you thought maybe they have no use for it anymore," Bowser said.

"Why didn't they don't dismantle it, there is chance that this station is not abandoned," Metal Sonic said.

"What's makes you so sure about," Bowser asked.

"I have what you living beings call a hunch," Metal Sonic said.

"We're not losing first place because you have a hunch," Bowser said.

"Well too bad," Metal Sonic said.

"Mecha, Sliver follow me," Metal, Mecha and Sliver left the group.

"Come back here you piece of trash," Bowser said angrily.

"We have to go after them," Korrina said.

"We won't be able to catch them, they're too fast," James said.

"Ok let's head to the ship," Bowser said.

"What, we can't leave them behind," Korrina said.

"Watch me do so, come on team let's get out of here," Bowser said. Everyone except for Korrina were running to the ship.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I couldn't leave them behind, my grandfather taught me to be better than that," Korrina said.

 **(Confessional end)**

The remaining Team Evil contestants were just about get to the ship.

"Yes we're going to make it," Bowser said. When they got into the ship Chris and Chef was sitting in the pilot seats.

"Congratulations Team Evil you're the first team here," Chris said. They all cheered.

"But you didn't win yet," Chris said.

"What," Bowser said angrily.

"The challenge was to get your whole team here and half your team is missing," Chris said.

"Dang it, looks like we have to find them," Bowser said.

"Actually you can't, once you get here you can't go back," Chris said.

"Oh come," Bowser said.

"Bowser you should be happy about this," Chris said.

"Why," Bowser said angrily.

"You'll see," Chris said.

Meanwhile, Team Mushroom were lost.

"Does anyone know which way to go," Amy asked.

"If we did know where to go we wouldn't be here," Duncan said. After he said sounds of growls were heard.

"What was that," Harold said. A giant bug like creature came out of the celling. The creature had claws coming out of it back.

"What is that thing," Meowth said.

"It's a Zergling," Harold said.

"How do you know that," Duncan asked.

"I'm pro at StarCraft and I know each units weakness," Harold said.

"Ok what do we do," Elesa said.

"Zerglings are weak on their own," Harold said. When he said that more Zerglings came out the vents and shadows.

"What about a dozen Zerglings," Duncan said.

"Ok new plan," Harold said.

"Run," Harold yelled. Team Mushroom started to run and the Zerglings were chasing them.

Meanwhile, Team Tardis were still trying to figure out where to go.

"I Wonder what this is," The Doctor was examining purple gunk on floor.

"This looks familiar to me but I can't put my finger on it," Cody said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Doctor," Sonic said.

"Why's that Sonic," The Doctor asked.

"In all of the horror movies I seen it's never a good idea to touch something that we don't know anything about," Sonic said.

"Those are just horror movies, they have no basis in real life," The Doctor said.

"There's something coming," Dawn said.

"How do you know that," The Doctor said.

"I sense it," Dawn said.

"Yeah right," The Doctor said.

"Doctor I think she's right," Cody said.

"What makes you sure," The Doctor said.

"Well there is two people right over there," Cody pointing a two silhouettes down the hallway.

"I don't think those are people," Sliver said. After he said that the two figures came out of the shadows revealing themselves as giant insects. One of the insects was surrounded by amour with spikes coming out of it. While the other was tall and had 2 arms that looks like arms from pray mantis.

"The Zerg are here, I don't know what to say," Cody said.

"Wait you know what those things are," Sonic said.

"Yeah, the one on the left is a Roach and the other is a Hydralisk," Cody said.

"Are they friendly," The Doctor said.

"They're violet when they are upset," Cody said.

"What's the plan," Ash said.

"We fight," Sonic used his spin dash on the Roach.

"No wait," Cody said.

Sonic then punched the Hydralisk in the face.

"Well that was easy," Sonic said.

"Sonic are you crazy," Cody yelled.

"What did I do," Sonic asked.

"You attack them," Cody said.

"Yeah and that's bad because," Sonic asked. The ground began to shake.

"What's happening," Sonic said.

"Look there's more them," Cody pointed at dozen Roach's and Hydralisk's coming towards them.

"Run," The Doctor said. Team Tardis began to run from the Zerg.

"Why are they chasing us," Doctor said.

"We must have upset them when Sonic attack the two Zerg," Cody said.

"We have to get of here," Sliver said.

Elsewhere, Metal, Mecha and Sliver Sonic were looking around.

"I wonder what happened here," Metal Sonic said.

"Metal I found something," Mecha Sonic said. They gather around a part of the ground were there was green spots.

"Interesting," Metal Sonic said.

"According to our scanners it's alive," Sliver Sonic said.

"Also stuff we're standing is also alive," Mecha Sonic said.

"Let's take a sample of this substance," Metal Sonic open a compartment in his head which had a test tube in it.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"When you're going on a mission it's always important to bring the necessary tools," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Metal Sonic grab some of the substance from the ground and put it into the test tube.

"Guys what are you doing," Korrina said.

"We're examining the area," Metal Sonic said.

"Can you do that later, we have a challenge to win," Korrina said.

"We'll take as long as we want," Mecha Sonic said.

"Oh come we can win now if you go to the ship," Korrina said.

"We'll leave when we conclude our studies," Sliver Sonic said.

"Oh come on," Korrina said. After she said that five Zerglings came out of the ground catching them off surprise.

"What are those things," Korrina said.

"Large insect creatures," Mecha Sonic said.

"They are probably violent," Sliver Sonic said.

"What's makes you so sure," Korrina said.

"Large insects working together with fangs and claws are signs of a violent species," Metal Sonic said.

"Ok Lucario bone rush," Korrina throw a pokeball and her Lucario came out. Lucario formed a large bone and hit all Zerglings.

"That was easy," Korrina said.

"I guess these insects are responsible for the crew of this station disappearance," Metal Sonic said.

"We should study it," Mecha said.

"Agree," Metal Sonic said.

"We don't have time, there could be more of them," Korrina said.

"We can handle whatever comes our way," Metal Sonic said.

"I don't care what you can handle, if we don't get to the ship we could be sent home, do want that," Korrina said.

Metal, Mecha, Sliver Sonic were thinking about it.

"On the other hand we already collected the necessary samples, let's move out," Metal Sonic said. All of them started to run to the hanger.

Elsewhere, Team Mushroom where being chase by Zerglings.

"Do these bugs ever quit," Duncan said.

"Unlikely, when they put their minds to something they don't stop," Harold said.

"You're not helping Harold," Duncan said.

"I'm just stating the facts," Harold said.

"Do you have any facts that can actually help," Amy said.

"They're very weak to fire," Harold said.

"Does anyone have anything fire weapons," Duncan said.

"My Zebstrika has flame charge," Elesa said.

"Then use it before they catch us," Amy said.

"Zebstrika use flame charge," Elesa throw a pokeball and her Zebstrika came out. Her Pokémon then charge at the Zerglings and surround itself in fire and hit one of the Zerg and lighting it on fire.

"Take this you bugs," Amy use her hammer to squash one the Zerglings.

"Croagunk use poison jab," Brock threw a pokeball and Croagunk came out. His Pokémon then turn his hand purple and start hitting the Zerglings.

"Fury swipes," Mewoth claws grew and starting attacking the Zerglings.

"Here we go," Mario started to jump on Zerglings.

Elesa finishing off the last Zerglings.

"Well that easy," She said.

"Hey Brock you did really well," Elesa said.

"Really does that mean you'll go on a date with me," Brock said. He then got poison jab in the back.

"Not really," Elesa said.

Metal, Mecha, and Sliver Sonic zoom past Team Mushroom.

"Woah, what was that," Harold said.

"Will you guys slow down," Korrina was trying to catch up to them.

"I think we should follow them," Harold said.

"You think," Duncan said. All of Team Mushroom began chase the other half of Team Evil.

Meanwhile, Team Tardis outrun the Zerg.

"Let's get a move on," The Doctor said.

"Give us a minute to rest Doc," Cody said.

"We don't have time, we need to get a move on," The Doctor said.

Metal, Mecha, and Sliver Sonic Zoomed past Team Tardis

"What was that," Sliver said.

"Will you guys slow down," Korrina said.

"They must know where the exit is," The Doctor said.

"How are you so certain," Ash asked.

"Well maybe because Team Mushroom is chasing them," The Doctor pointed to Team Mushroom.

"Let's go," The Doctor said. Team Tardis begin to chase Team Evil.

Meanwhile, Chris and the other Team Evil members were still waiting.

"How long have we been here," Bowser said.

"15 minutes," James said.

"If I have to wait another minute I will explode," Bowser yelled. Metal, Mecha and Sliver sonic arrived at the ship.

"Finally you have arrived," Bowser said.

"Hey where's the twerp," James said. Korrina the skate in very exhausted.

"Sorry I'm late," Korrina with heavy breaths.

"Team Evil you're first again," Chris said. The members of Team Evil cheered.

Team Tardis then arrived on the scene.

"Team Tardis second place," Chris said.

"Horary I guess," Sliver said.

Team Mushroom then arrived.

"Congratulations Team Mushroom you lost again," Chris said. Team Mushroom moaned.

"Anyway Team Evil since you won you will be staying on a luxury space ship for night," Chris said. The Team Evil members boarded the ship.

"Wait where are we going sleep," Harold said.

"Well since there is only enough seats for one team, you'll all have to sleep here tonight," Chris said.

"What," Team Tardis and Mushroom said.

"You can't leave us here there are giant bugs trying to kill us," Duncan said.

"Do I look like I care, anyway goodbye," Chris said. Door to ship close and the ship took off.

"Chris," The Doctor yelled.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I really hate that guy," The Doctor said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Later_

Elesa and Duncan were talking.

"Who should we vote off tonight," Elesa said.

"I say we vote for Harold," Duncan

"Hey, I'm right here," Harold said.

"What do you want dork," Duncan asked.

"I'm here to talk about who we should sent home," Harold said.

"And who are you suggesting to send home," Elesa said.

"Amy," Harold said.

"Why Amy," Duncan asked.

"She could be dangerous," Harold said.

"Why's that," Elesa said.

"She has friends on the other team that could help her in the later game," Harold said.

"That's a good point," Elesa said.

"Harold even if we do listen to you, we only have three votes against four," Duncan asked.

"Easy Elesa manipulates Brock in voting her off," Harold said.

"I don't, that's not my thing," Elesa said.

"Please," Harold asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Elesa said.

"Yes, Duncan how about you," Harold said.

"I'll think about it," Duncan walked away.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I don't know who to pick, on one hand Harold is useless most of the time, but on the other he didn't hit me with a giant," Duncan said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Later Team Mushroom were in the Tardis._

"Team Mushroom it's time to find out how is going home," Chris said.

"The following are safe Duncan, Elesa, Mario, Brock, and Meowth, and that leaves Harold and Amy," Chris said.

"Harold you didn't contribute that much in today's challenge and Amy you hit one of your fellow teammates in the head," he said.

"And the one who is going home is…

…

…

…

…

(Harold looked nervous, while Amy had a smirk on her face)

…

…

…

…

…Amy," Chris throw the last marshmallow to Harold.

"What," Amy said.

"I'm surprise too and I read the votes," Chris said.

"Amy the vortex awaits," Chris escorted her to the doors.

Amy looked outside of the Tardis and frighten.

"Do I have to get eliminated like this," Amy said.

"Not really, but it's more fun like this," Chris kicked Amy off the Tardis.

 _Later_

Harold, Duncan and Elesa were sitting on some crates.

"Thanks Duncan for not voting me off," Harold said.

"I'll only vote for Amy just because she hit with me a hammer," Duncan said.

"It's actually a mallet," Harold said.

"Whatever," Duncan said.

"Hey I have an idea," Elesa said.

"What is it," Harold asked

"How about we make an alliance," Elesa said.

"I don't know the last time I was in an alliance with him I lost," Harold said.

"Same here, I'm not making an alliance with him either," Duncan said.

"But that's beauty of it no one will suspect it," Elesa said.

"Fine, but if either you betray me I will find you," Duncan said.

"Harold," Elesa said.

"I guess I can agree with this," Harold said.

Camera switches to Chris watching this on a monitor.

"Man how clever, who will be next to send home, will we ever come back, Probably not, Find on the next Total…Drama…Multiverse," Chris said.

 **That was chapter two of Total Drama Multiverse what are your thoughts. If there is anything I need to do to improve tell me. By the way because of some things coming up I'm going to go on a small hiatus. No new chapter till mid to late February.**


	3. The Dalek Heist Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Nintendo, Fresh TV, BBC, and Sega.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse, Teams were sent to a space station that they thought was abandoned. But turn outs it was inhabited by giant bug monsters. In the end, Team Evil won and Team Mushroom was last again. And Amy was sent home by Harold conniving Elesa and Duncan to vote for her and an alliance between them was made, will Team Mushroom ever get out of their losing streak, find out on this week's episode of Total…Drama…Multiverse," Chris said.

(Theme song plays)

The Members of Team Mushroom and Team Tardis were sleeping except for Duncan and Ash.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Since Chris left us here on this space station we draw straws to pick two guys to be on night patrol to make sure the Zerg didn't kill us when we are sleeping and I had to get smallest straw," Duncan said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"So Duncan why did you decide to come back on the show," Ash said.

"For the money and to get out of prison," Duncan said.

"Didn't you win a season already," Ash said.

"Yeah, but that was just one million dollars, this ten million," Duncan said.

"Ok," Ash said.

"Ash I need you to do something for me," Duncan said.

Meowth began to wake up.

"What do you need," Ash asked.

"I need you to give me all the info on your team," Duncan said.

"What do you mean by info," Ash asked.

"Strength and weakness," Duncan said.

"Why should I tell you," Ash said.

"Because you'll probably going home when your team starts losing challenges," Duncan said.

"What makes you say that," Ash asked.

"You and your friend are in the minority and moment your team loses one of the challenges you're going home," Duncan said.

"What do I get from this," Ash said.

"I can use those weakness to send your other teammates home and protect you," Duncan said.

"Alright I guess I can help you," Ash said reluctantly.

Meowth then gasped.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I can't let that twerp tell him anything, it could mean Jessie could be sent home," Meowth said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"So what do you have," Duncan asked.

"Well-," Ash was interrupted by Meowth.

"Can you keep it down," Meowth said.

"How long were you awake," Duncan said.

"I just woke up, what were you two talking about," Meowth said.

"None of your business," Duncan said.

"When is Chris going to pick us up," Ash said.

"I don't know but can he do it before the Zerg comeback," Meowth said.

"Oh please they didn't come here all night so what are the chances of them coming now," Duncan said. When he said that growls could be heard coming from the entrance.

"You just had to say that," Meowth said. A horde of Zerglings, Roachs and Hydralisks began walking through the entrance.

"Everyone wake up," Ash yelled.

"Will you be quiet I'm trying to get my beauty sleep," Jessie said.

"You can get sleep later we have Zerg," Ash said. Everyone stand up and have frightful looks on their faces.

"What do we do," Dawn said.

"We fight," Sonic going into a fighting stance.

"They're too many of them," Harold said.

"What was your first clue," Duncan said.

"This isn't the time for arguing," Elesa said.

"I have an idea," Mario said. He grabbed a smash ball from his pocket.

"What are you going to do," The Doctor said.

"Try to scare them off," Mario said. He then destroy the ball and fire a two streamed blast of fire at the Zerg and they dodged the attack.

"It didn't work," Mario said. The Zerg began to charge at them.

"It's the end," Brock said. Before The Zerg could attack them the Tardis then appear besides them.

"Hi losers ready for today's challenge," Chris said.

"Yes," All of the contestants said unanimous. They all ran into the Tardis and closed the doors.

"That was a first," Chris said.

"Gets us out of here, those creatures are trying eat us," Sonic said.

"Alright fine," Chris began to operate the Tardis controls.

"How are you able to operate the Tardis," The Doctor asked.

"I read the manual," Chris is holding up a book with the title "how to operate a Tardis".

"Huh forgot I had that," Doctor said.

"Jessie, James I have to tell you something," Meowth said. Jessie and James crouched down to talk to Meowth.

"What is," James asked.

"We are in danger," Meowth said.

"What do you mean," Jessie said.

Before Meowth could say anything Chris said, "Alright teams today's challenge is quite possibly the most dangerous challenge is Total Drama history,".

"How can this be more dangerous fighting Zerg," Duncan said.

"And we're here," Chris said. He opened the Doors to reveal a dessert.

"Where are we," Metal Sonic said.

"We have to leave now," Dawn said.

"What are you talking about," Sliver asked. Dawn then threw up.

"Dawn are you feeling ok," Cody said.

"This place is pure evil," Dawn then fainted. But Cody caught her.

"Welcome to Skaro," Chris said.

"You took us to Skaro are you insane," The Doctor yelled angrily.

"No I'm not," Chris said.

"What's Skaro," Duncan asked.

"Its home to The Doctor's greatest foe, The Daleks," Harold said.

"How do you know that," The Doctor asked.

"I watched your show," Harold said.

"I have TV show," The Doctor said.

"Yes my favorite episode when you fought that Ice Warrior in that submarine," Harold said.

"Really my favorite adventure was-never mind Chris why did you come here," Doctor asked.

"I thought it would be good for ratings," Chris said.

"Ratings, you don't know what you're dealing with," The Doctor said.

"Sure I do, anyway contestants in today's challenge you must obtain something from Davros room," Chris said.

"Who's Davros," Cody said.

"He's the creator of the Daleks," The Doctor said.

"Once you get something Davros room you will return here," Chris said.

"Wait isn't this the area 51 challenge from season 3," Duncan said.

"It is, just more life threating," Chris said.

"Question, where's here," Metal Sonic asked.

"Just a few miles from the Dalek city," Chris said.

"A few miles," all of the contestants yelled.

"Chris we can't last long out here, the Daleks are going to kill us," Chris said.

"Oh please they can't be that bad," Chris said.

"They are worse than that bad," The Doctor said.

"Well then ratings will be better then," Chris said.

"Are you even listening," The Doctor asked.

"No, here are your GPS to get back here," Chris gave a GPS to each team.

"Goodbye everyone, have a good time not dying," Chris went back into the Tardis.

"Chris get back out here," The Doctor banging his fists on the door.

"Ok everyone help me get this door open," The Doctor said. But when he turn his head around, the other contestants were not there.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I can't believe they are going to do Chris challenge, no one knows how to fight the Daleks besides me and that geek," The Doctor said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom._

"Ok where do we go," Duncan said.

"How should I know," Harold said.

"Didn't you watch the show," Meowth said.

"Yeah but the show never gave us a detail map of Skaro," Harold said.

"Useless as always Harold," Duncan said.

"It's not my fault gosh," Harold said.

"Maybe the GPS can help us," Meowth said. Meowth pass the GPS to Harold.

"It can't it just shows how to get back to the Tardis," Harold said.

"So we have no way of finding the Dalek city," Duncan said.

"Don't worry I have an idea," Elesa grabbed a pokeball from her pocket.

"Come on out Emolga," She threw the pokeball and out came Emolga.

"Emolga," the Pokémon said.

"Can you check if there is any buildings nearby," Elesa asked. Emolga nodded and flew away.

"We are leaving our hope with a squirrel," Duncan said.

"You will be surprise," Elesa said. Her Emolga came back and landed on her shoulder.

"Did you find something," Elesa asked. Emolga then pointed her hand in a direction.

"The city is right over this small mountain," Elesa said.

"This might takes a while," Meowth said.

 _Camera switches to Team Evil._

"I wonder what these Daleks look like," Korrina said.

"They are probably giant monsters or something," Scott said.

"If they were giant monsters we would have notice something," Metal Sonic said.

"Will you fools be focus we need to find where the city is," Bowser said.

"You being focus, that's absurd," Metal Sonic said.

"Listen piece of scrap I can destroy you right now if I wanted do," Bowser said.

"If I wanted to you would not be standing here right now," Metal Sonic said.

"You know what I'm not talking this, anyone who wants to win come with me," Bowser said. James, Scott and Bowser Jr came by his side.

"Korrina are you really on the sides with those machines," Bowser asked.

"Well-," before Korrina could finish her sentence James interrupted.

"Of course she is, she is not loyal to anyone," he said.

"What did you say," Korrina said angrily.

"We don't have time for this, come on minions we have a challenge to win," Bowser said. They began to walk away.

"I'm not a minion," Scott said.

"You are now," Bowser said.

Metal, Sliver, and Mecha Sonic all got an idea.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"When opportunity comes you seize it," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"You shouldn't let them talk to you like that, your better than them," Metal Sonic said.

"You telling me that," Korrina said.

"Why don't you do anything about it," Mecha Sonic asked.

"What are you getting at," Korrina asked.

"We should team up and eliminated them," Metal Sonic said.

"Why would I help you out," Korrina said.

"Well since you're the only hero on this team, you would be first to be sent home," Sliver Sonic said.

"That is true," Korrina said.

"Are you going to join us or not," Metal Sonic said.

"I don't know," Korrina said.

"The offer is only up for limited time, you better make up your mind soon," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I don't know what to do, on one hand their right I am an easy target, but on the other hand they can't be trusted," Korrina said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis._

"Does anyone know where we are going," Sliver said.

"Ask the Doctor," Cody said. They all just realized something.

"Oh no we left The Doctor behind," Ash said.

"Don't worry I'm here," The Doctor ran up to them.

"Sorry about leaving you behind," Sliver said.

"No problem," The Doctor said.

"Doctor I need your help," Cody said.

"What is it," The Doctor asked.

"It's Dawn she doesn't look very good," Cody said. Dawn had black lumps below her eye.

"That's not good," The Doctor said.

"What is it Doctor," Cody asked.

"It's the planet's radiation," The Doctor said.

"Isn't radiation dangerous," Sonic asked.

"Yes it is," The Doctor said.

"So why aren't we affected by the radiation," Cilan said.

"It's probably going happened soon," The Doctor said.

"So we are going to die from radiation," Sonic said.

"Not if we get of this planet, Sonic you go and find the Dalek City," The Doctor said.

"How will I know what it looks like," Sonic asked.

"It doesn't look like a dessert," The Doctor said.

"Gee thanks for the tip," Sonic ran off with his super speed and then came back.

"That was fast," Sliver said.

"The city is just beyond the horizon," Sonic said.

"What are we waiting for lets go," Sliver said.

"Wait, we have to be carful the daleks are not creature you rush into," The Doctor said.

"They can't be that bad," Sonic said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Doesn't anyone listen to me," The Doctor said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom._

They got to the top of the mountain.

"So this the Dalek city," Duncan said. The city building were just pointing towers with a huge one in the middle of the city.

"The tower in the middle must be where we are supposed to go," Elesa said

"We must be careful there could be daleks in there," Mario said.

"Well it is the Dalek city," Harold said.

"Let's get going before the other teams get here," Elesa said. They all began to run down to the tower.

 _Later_ _they got into the city_

"This city is amazing," Meowth said.

"It's amazing before the Daleks find you," a voice said.

"Who there," Elesa said.

"It me The Doctor," he said.

"Doctor I have a question, what do the daleks look like," Duncan said.

"I don't think the Doctor needs tell you what it looks like," Harold said.

"And why's that," Duncan said.

"Because one right there," Harold pointing his hand at the Dalek.

"Halt intruders state your business," The Dalek said.

"Seriously the most fear thing in the universe is a trash can," Duncan said.

"Silence, state your business or be exterminated," The Dalek said.

"We are just want to get something from Davros," The Doctor said.

"You will not," The Dalek said.

"Of course," The Doctor said sarcastically.

"Why do you want to kill us," Cody asked.

"I was program to do that," The Dalek said.

"If you think I'm going to be afraid of a trashcan you're crazy." Duncan said.

"Exterminate," The Dalek fire a laser at Duncan.

"NO," Mario jumps in the way of the laser and got disintegrate.

"Mario," everyone yelled. Sliver then use his physic powers to grab the Dalek and throw it into the wall.

"I can't believe he's gone," Duncan said.

"Nice job Duncan you just killed a gaming icon," Harold said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do this," Duncan said sincerely.

"Don't be sad Duncan it was not your fault," Mario putting his hand on Duncan shoulder.

"Mario you're alive," Duncan said.

"But you were disintegrate," The Doctor said.

"Extra lives," Mario said.

"So you're immortal," Ash said.

"Kind of," Mario said.

"What mean kind of," Ash said.

"It's complicated I'll tell you later," Mario said.

"So Mario what does it feel like when you die," Harold said.

"Nothing, I just come back at the checkpoint," Mario said.

"Doctor we have to get going Dawn is getting worse," Cody said

"Right, Ok teams we have to getting before the radiation kill us or the Daleks kill us," The Doctor said.

"I second that," Harold said.

"Follow me," The Doctor said. Both teams began to follow the Doctor.

 _Camera switches to Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Sliver Sonic and Korrina._

"Do you know where we are going," Korrina asked.

"Yes we just need to follow these tracks," Metal Sonic said.

"How do we know that these track will lead us to the city," Korrina asked.

"These track belong to that blue hedgehog," Metal Sonic said. They walked until they got to the outside of the city.

"Looks like we found it," Mecha Sonic said.

"Let's make hast," Metal Sonic said. They enter the city.

"Where are we going to find Davros," Korrina asked.

"I'm working on that," Metal Sonic said.

"Halt stay where you are," a Dalek said.

"I Presumed you're a Dalek," Metal Sonic said.

"Correct, now prepared to be exterminated," the Dalek was pointing its gun at Metal Sonic.

"I'm afraid that is not going to happen," Metal Sonic. He used his super speed to close in on the dalek and rip gun off.

"Now you're going to listen to me," Metal Sonic said.

"Mercy please," The Dalek said.

"Then tell me where Davros is," Metal Sonic demanded.

"He is in the large tower," Dalek said.

"Thanks for your help," Metal Sonic then use the gun on the Dalek and disintegrate it.

"You didn't need to kill him," Korrina said.

"We didn't need him alive either," Metal Sonic said. Korrina just stood there silent

"Let's get going," Metal Sonic said.

 _Camera switches back to Team Mushroom and Team Tardis._

Both teams were inside the command building. The inside of the building had large cracks everywhere and floor was uneven.

"Doctor what happened here," Cilan asked.

"Let's just say the Daleks had a sewerage problem," The Doctor replied.

"What's that supposed to mean," Cilan said.

"It's not important," The Doctor said.

"Doctor where is Davros room," Ash said.

"It just around the corner," The Doctor said. Both teams went left and were at the entrance to Davros doors.

"Be careful we don't what could be in here," The Doctor said. Both teams went into the room.

"Ok let's make this fast," Harold said.

"That is easy for me," Sonic said.

"Doctor you have return," a mechanic voice said.

"Oh no," The Doctor said.

"Oh yes," the voice reveals itself to be a man sitting in a mechanic mobile chair, with one robotic hand and one blue eye in the middle of its head.

"Davros, how did you survive," The Doctor asked.

"I just stayed in this room," Davros said.

Duncan began laughing at Davros.

"What's funny," Davros asked.

"The creator of the most evil thing is an old guy who can't walk," Duncan said.

"Really do you find this funny," Davros shot lighting out of his robotic hand which made Duncan to fall back and everyone gasped.

"Listen Davros we're not here to bother you we just came to get something from your room," The Doctor said.

"Never, you left me here to die," Davros said.

"To be fair you were trying to kill me," The Doctor said. Davros then shoot lighting at him but misses.

"Ok seems you are not in the mood so RUN," The Doctor said. Both teams then ran out of the room.

"You just had to insult him," The Doctor said.

"I didn't know he could shoot lighting," Duncan said.

"Listen you two we don't have time to argue we got to get into that room," Elesa said.

"Don't worry I have a plan, Sonic run in there," The Doctor said.

"Whatever," Sonic ran into room and came out with a metal bar.

"Let's go," The Doctor said.

"What about us," Duncan said.

"I lead you to Davros," The Doctor said.

"You can't just leave us here," Elesa said

"Sorry but you're on your own," The Doctor ran off with his team.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Was that wrong yes, but if I'm going to get the Tardis back I can't help the other teams," The Doctor said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Great we're going to last again," Duncan said.

"Don't worry I have plan," Elesa said. She threw a pokeball and Zebstrika came out of it. Elesa and her Pokémon went into the room.

"Came back for more, prepare to die," Davros shooting lighting at Zebstrika but it had no effect.

"What," Davros yelled.

"Electric attacks can't hurt Zebstrika," Elesa grabbed some random metal tube off the floor.

"See you never," She and her Zebstrika ran out of the room.

"Attention all Dalek forces hunt down all of intruders and exterminate them," Davros radioing in the Daleks.

 _Camera switches to Bowser, Bowser Jr, Scott and James._

"Maybe we should have stayed with the others," James said.

"I don't need those garbage cans help, I'm going to win without them," Bowser said.

"I'm just saying that they might be better then you in some ways," James said.

Bowser then grabbed James and began crushing him and said, "You are a fool,"

"Please don't squeeze me," James gasping for air.

"You will never say that they are better than me in anyway got it," Bowser said.

"I will never," James about to run out of air. Bowser then released him.

"Now let's get back to beating them," Bowser said.

"Halt stay where you are," a Dalek said.

"Who are you," Bowser asked angrily

"Not important, you will be exterminate," the Dalek said. However before the dalek could shoot, Bowser jumped and punch the Dalek and destroying it.

"Who's exterminate now fool," Bowser said. However when he said that dozens of more Daleks were coming towards and were all saying "exterminate".

"I think we should run," James said.

"The great Bowser does not run from a fight," he said. After he said that a dalek shoot a laser at him but missed.

"Except now," Bowser said. They began to runway from the daleks.

 _Camera switches to Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Sliver Sonic and Korrina_

"I'll be right back," Metal Sonic said. He began to fly and crash through the tower.

 _Camera switches to Davros_

Metal Sonic crashed through the door.

"Who are you," Davros asked.

"Someone you'll will never see again," Metal Sonic grabbed a broken piece of metal and left.

"How do people keep on getting into my room," Davros said.

 _Camera switches to Mecha Sonic, Sliver Sonic and Korrina_

"I got it lets go," Metal Sonic said arriving. They all began to run back to the Tardis.

 _Camera Switches to Team Tardis_

"We are almost there," The Doctor said. Team Tardis were only 50 meters away from the Tardis.

"I don't think so," Elesa said. Team Mushroom was catching up to Team Tardis.

"Oh hi guys," The Doctor said nervously.

"Don't give us that you didn't bother to help us," Duncan said.

"I had no choice," The Doctor said.

"Doctor give me the part," Sonic asked.

"Sure," The Doctor said.

"See you finish line," Sonic super speed towards the Tardis.

"Great we lost," Duncan said.

 _Camera switches to the Tardis._

Sonic knocked on the door.

"What do you want," Chris coming out of the Tardis.

"I got the part from Davros room," Sonic said.

"Sorry you need your whole team," Chris said.

"What," Sonic yelled. Team Mushroom came besides him.

"Congratulations Team Mushroom your first," Chris said. Team Mushroom cheered.

"Oh come on," Sonic said. Team Tardis then came besides them.

"Second once again Team Tardis," Chris said. Team Tardis moaned when they heard this.

"Looks like Team Evil is here," Chris said.

Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Sliver Sonic and Korrina ran towards him.

"Or at least half the Team," Chris said.

"Don't tell me we lost," Korrina said.

"Yes, but if it makes you feel better you would have lost anyway, you need the other half your team," Chris said.

"Speaking of them, wonder where they are," The Doctor said. When he said that Bowser, Bowser Jr, Scott and James ran towards them painting.

"Get us out of here," Bowser said.

"What happened," The Doctor asked.

"Robots are chasing us," Bowser said. The Daleks begin shooting lasers at the teams.

"Everyone inside," Chris yelled. All of the teams ran into the Tardis.

"Get us out of here now," The Doctor yelled. Chris began to operate the Tardis controls and the Tardis left the Skaro.

"Ok, Since Team Mushroom won they get stay in a luxury space ship," Chris said. Team Mushroom cheered when they heard this.

"I was going to leave Team Tardis and Team Evil on Skaro but since that planet is a death trap you also get to stay on a luxury cruise ship," Chris said. Team Tardis and Team Evil cheered.

 _Camera switches to hallway with barely any light that water dripping from the ceiling._

"I really despise that man," The Doctor said.

 _Camera switches to a room that is brightly lit and has coaches, beverages, and a fancy table._

"Now this is a place for winners," Meowth said.

"I suggested we picked a leader to make sure we keep on winning," Harold said.

"I nominate Elesa," Duncan said.

"Me," Elesa said surprisingly.

"You did win the challenge today," Duncan said.

"And helped a lot in the other challenges," Harold said.

"Thanks guys but I don't think I'm leader material," Elesa said.

"Sure you are," Duncan said.

"All in favour," Harold said. He, Duncan and Brock raised their hands.

"It's settle," Harold said.

"I'm so flatter," Elesa said. However Meowth was very suspicious of this.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Something up, no player becomes leader this easily, I got my eye on her," Mewoth said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic, and Sliver Sonic sitting in a room._

Korrina came walking into the room.

"Alright I'll join your alliance on one condition," She said.

"What is it," Metal Sonic asked.

"We vote off James," Korrina said.

"Why James," Mecha Sonic asked.

"Personal business," Korrina said.

"I guess we can do that," Metal Sonic said.

"Thanks," Korrina left the room.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I was hoping that she help us get rid of Bowser but it doesn't matter, my plan will help me dominated the other contestants," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to the inside of the Tardis_

"Your winning streak has come to end Team Evil and now you will vote one of your teammates off," Chris said.

Chef open the Tardis doors.

"Time for some voting," Chris said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I'm voting for that twerp, just to see her thrown into that Vortex," James said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"The votes have been counted, the following are safe, Bowser, Mecha Sonic, Sliver Sonic, Scott, Bowser Jr and Korrina," Chris said. He threw marshmallows at them.

"That leaves Metal Sonic and James, Metal you cause half of your team to break off which end up costing you the challenge and James you didn't do much to contribute," Chris said.

"The who is going for a trip into the Vortex of shame is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

James," Chris throwing the last marshmallow at Metal Sonic.

"Wait what," James said before being thrown into the Vortex screaming

"Looks he's blasting off again, will Team Mushroom being first forever or will the other teams beat them, find out on next episode of Total…Drama…Multiverse," Chris said.

 **That was chapter three. What are your thoughts and tell me how I can improve it.**


	4. Pokemon Battle Royale

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Nintendo, Fresh TV, BBC, and Sega.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse, I dropped the teams on Skaro and they nearly die, Team Mushroom broke their losing streak and Team Evil sent James packing, who will win, find out on this episode of Total…Drama…Multiverse," Chris said.

 _Theme song plays_

Team Mushroom were relaxing in the winner quarters. Duncan and Harold were playing ping pong, Brock was a drinking a smoothie, Mario and Meowth were watching TV and Elesa was taking a nap.

"Prepare to be defeated by my mad skills," Harold said.

"In your dreams dork," Duncan said. Meowth was the signed sadly.

"What's wrong Mewoth," Mario asked.

"Nothing, now excuse me I have to do something," Meowth got off the couch and walk off.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I can't believe that James is gone, now without him, Jessie and I will have a harder time trying to win," Meowth said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to losers quarters_

"I should not be here, I'm should be winners class," Bowser said.

"You a winner, don't make me laugh," Metal Sonic said.

"And you are," Bowser said.

"I'm more of a winner then you are," Metal Sonic said.

"Why haven't you been voted out yet," Bowser said.

"Because unlike you I'm useful," Metal Sonic said.

Meowth walked past them and head to Team Tardis living quarters.

"Jessie I have to tell you something," Meowth whisper.

"Yeah," Jessie whisper.

"Ash is helping Duncan out," Meowth whisper.

"WHAT," Jessie yelled shocked.

"Be quiet," Meowth whisper.

"That twerp is going to pay," Jessie whisper.

"Wait, Jessie you can't," Meowth whisper.

"Why," Jessie asked.

"They won't believe you," Mewoth whisper.

"You're right," Jessie whisper.

"Looks like we're screwed," Meowth said.

 _Camera switches to the other Team Tardis members_

"This room has such of diverse colors, like that mold in the corner," Cilan said.

"By diverse you mean gross," Sonic said.

"Come on Sonic you need to have a positive look on life," Cilan said.

"I'll start being positive when we stop losing," Sonic said.

"What are you talking about we haven't lost a challenge," Sliver said.

"And we haven't won any either," Sonic said.

"It's going to happen eventually I just know it," Cilan said.

"Yeah," Sonic said uninteresting.

"Hello teams," Chris said walking up to them.

"Not you again," The Doctor said.

"Today's challenge is going to be a special one," Chris said.

"Forget I'm not doing it," The Doctor said.

"You haven't even heard it," Chris said.

"I don't care, after three episodes of this I can't take it," The Doctor said.

"Don't worry this challenge is not dangerous," Chris said.

"Really, you're serious," The Doctor said.

"Yes, now head to the Tardis," Chris said.

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

"Alright Team Mushroom challenge time," Chris said.

"Shouldn't we wake up Elesa," Mario said.

"Don't worry I have a solution," Chris said. He grabbed an air horn put it near her right ear. He then pressed it and Elesa wake up and she cover her ears.

"AHH," She screamed in pain.

"Now your awake let's get started," Chris said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I think my ear is deaf, I'm starting to see why the contestants hate him," Elesa said.

 **(Confessional End)**

All three teams gather in the Tardis.

"Alright teams time for today's challenge," Chris said.

"What did you say," Elesa yelled.

"He said that's it's time for today's challenge," Duncan yelled.

"Oh thanks," Elesa yelled.

"Anyway, according to the producers I have to do a few episodes that are not life threating," Chris said.

"So we're not going to die," Cody said.

"Yes…for now," Chris said.

The Tardis made a sound.

"And we have arrived," Chris said.

The three teams left Tardis and were in a courtyard. There is a big tower in the near the courtyard.

"I can't believe this," Korrina said.

"What are you talking about," Scott asked.

"I'm home," Korrina screamed happily.

"Welcome to the Tower of Mastery," Chris said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I can't believe I'm home, this is so good," Korrina said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"What are you doing on my property," a middle aged man said.

"Grandfather," Korrina said happily.

"Korrina what are you doing back home so early," he asked.

"I'm here to do a challenge," Korrina said.

"I wasn't inform of any challenges taking place here," he said.

"Who is this old guy," Bowser Jr said.

"This is old guy is my grandfather Gurkinn, a Mega Evolution master," Korrina said.

"What's Mega Evolution," Bowser Jr asked.

"Mega Evolution is-," Gurkinn was about say something but was interrupted.

"Yeah we don't have time for history lesson gramps I have a show to host," Chris said.

"I did not give you the right to host your show on my property," Gurkinn said.

"Actually it was in the contract," Chris said.

"What contract," Gurkinn said.

"This contract," Chris holding a piece of paper. Gurkinn grab the piece of paper out of Chris's hand and starts reading it.

"It states it in paragraph three we can have challenges here," Chris said.

"No it doesn't," Gurkinn said. He then was hit over the head with a frying pan by Chef.

"Grandfather," Korrina yelled.

"Who reads fine print," Chris said.

"You can't hit me grandfather with a frying pan," Korrina said angrily.

"Sure I can it's in the fine print," Chris said holding up the same piece of paper. Korrina grab the paper and starts reading it.

"It doesn't say that," Korrina said. She then turned around and knocks the frying pan out of Chef's hand.

"Can you stop hitting people frying pans," Korrina asked with annoyance in her voice.

"But its fun," Chris said. Korrina gave him a glare.

"Alright for today's challenge we are having a Pokémon Battle Royale," Chris said.

All of the Pokémon trainers cheered.

"I wished not to take part in this challenge," Dawn said.

"Why," Chris asked.

"I don't approve of animals fighting," Dawn said.

"Well good for you only the Pokémon trainers are going to fight, let's get this challenge started" Chris said.

"There will be two rounds, the first will decide the winner and the second will decide who will be last," Chris said

"Now pick your trainer," He said.

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

"Since Korrina is the only trainer on this team she has to battle," Metal Sonic said.

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

"I be the trainer this round," Elesa said.

"I'm ok with that," Harold said.

"What did you said," Elesa yelled.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

"How wants to go up," The Doctor asked.

"I'll go to show my style," Cilan said.

"Ok weirdo," The Doctor said.

 _Camera switches to an arena_

"The rules of this battle is simple, the last trainer standing wins, let the battle win," Chef said.

"Lucario come on out," Korrina threw the Pokeball and her Pokémon came out.

"Pansage show your brilliance," Cilan threw the Pokeball and his Pokémon came out.

"Zebstrika show off your style," Elesa threw the Pokeball and his Pokémon came out.

"Begin," Chef said.

"Lucario use Aura sphere," Korrina said. Her Pokémon shot a sphere of energy out of its hand.

"Dodge," Elesa and Cilan said at the same time. Their Pokémon just barely missed being by the attack.

"Pansage use Bullet Seed on Zebstrika," Cilan said. His Pokémon shot seeds out its mouth and they were moving extremely fast. The attack hit Zebstrika causing it to fall to the ground.

"Zebstrika get up," Elesa yelled. Zebstrika got right back up.

"Zebstrika used Flame Charge on Pansage," Elesa said. Zebstrika surround itself with fire hit Pansage.

"Pansage," Cilan yelled.

"Alright I'm winning," Elesa said. Lucario then hit Zebstrika with a bone.

"What the," Elesa said.

"Alright," Korrina yelled happily.

"Oh yeah, I'm forgot that you can't pick the same trainer twice for both rounds," Chris yelled.

"But I'm the only trainer on my team," Korrina yelled.

"Then if you lose your team gets last," Chris said.

"What," Korrina said shocked.

"Pansage use Bite on Lucario," Cilan said. Pansage bite Lucario's leg

"Zebstrika Flame Charge," Elesa said. Zebstrika surround itself in fire and charge at Lucario.

Lucario yelled out in pain and hit the Ground hard.

"Lucario," Korrina said very concerned.

"That was an excellent Flame Charge," Elesa said.

"Lucario can you get up," Korrina said. Lucario struggled to get back up.

"It looks like I don't have a choice," Korrina tap the mega stone on her hand. Her Lucario was surround by blinding and mega evolve into Mega Lucario

"What's that," Cilan said.

"It's Mega Lucario," Korrina said.

"What did you say," Elesa yelled.

"Never mind Lucario use sword dance," Korrina said. Swords surround Lucario.

"Pansage use Solarbeam," Cilan said. Pansage began to absorb sun energy.

"Zebstrika used Wild Charge," Elesa said. Zebstrika surround itself in electricity and charge at Lucario.

"Lucario use Power Up Punch," Korrina said. Lucario surround its fist in energy and punched Zebstrika in the face and making it fainted.

"Zebstrika," Elesa said.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle," Chef said.

"Now Pansage use Solarbeam," Cilan said. His Pansage then fire a giant beam at Lucario.

"Lucario Aura Sphere," Korrina said. Her Lucario fired a blue sphere and pushed the Solarbeam and hit Pansage. Also making Pansage fainted.

"No," Cilan yelled.

"Pansage is unable to battle Lucario is the winner," Chef said.

"We did Lucario," Korrina went up to Lucario and hugged him.

"This is not for time emotions we still have one round to go," Chef said.

"Alright teams for this round the trainer shall be randomly selective," Chris said.

The teams all moaned.

Chris grabbed a hat and pull a piece of paper out.

"For Team Tardis it will be Ash," Chris said.

"Yes I won't let any of you down," Ash said.

"And for Team Mushroom its Meowth," Chris said.

"Oh no," Meowth said.

"You have one minute to strategized," Chris said.

"I can't beat him, he's too strong," Meowth said.

"Looks like we're going to lose again," Harold said.

Meowth then realized something.

"Wait I have a plan," Meowth said.

"What is it," Duncan said.

"Duncan you have to tell the truth," Meowth said.

"What truth," Duncan asked.

"The truth you have an alliance with Ash," Meowth said.

The other members of Team Mushroom gasped at this information expect for Elesa.

"What did you say," Elesa yelled.

"He said that Duncan has an alliance with Ash," Mario said into Elesa's ear.

"Oh," Elesa said

"How did you know that," Duncan said.

"I listen to your conversation when we were on the space station," Meowth said.

"Is this true," Harold said.

"Yes it is," Duncan said.

"Now Duncan come closer so I can explain the plan," Meowth said.

 _One Minute later_

"Greninja I chose you," Ash said.

"I chose me," Meowth said.

"Let the battle begin," Chef said.

"Hey Ash how does it feel like to sell out your team," Meowth said.

"Huh what are talking about," Ash said.

"You were going to tell Duncan how beat your team," Meowth said.

"Ash is he telling the truth," The Doctor asked.

"Well," Ash said with sweat coming down his face.

"Yeah he was going to snitch on you guys," Duncan said.

"Ash how could you," Cilan said.

"Guys I'm sorry," Ash said. His Greninja went into its Pokeball.

"Greninja what are your doing," Ash said.

"He must be upset at you," The Doctor said.

"Please Greninja come back out," Ash said.

"It looks like Team Mushroom is second place, Team Tardis I'll see you at Tardis," Chris said.

 _Camera switches to the Tardis_

"With a universal vote Ash is going to send home," Chris said.

"I'll hope you guys can forgive me," Ash said. He then jumped out of the Tardis

"Will Team Tardis make a comeback find out on next week's episode of Total…Drama…Multiverse," Chris said.

 **I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter**

 **Truth be told I think this is the weakest chapter so far.**

 **I will have a second this month promise**


	5. Everyone vs Zoom

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Nintendo, Fresh TV, BBC, Sega and DC.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse, Teams had an all-star Pokémon Battle royale, Team Evil regain its winning streak, and Team Tardis sent to Ash home for trying to betray them, who will win next find out on this week's episode of Total Drama Multiverse," Chris said.

 _Theme Song plays_

It was the middle of the night and all of teams were sleeping in the rooms of Tower of Mastery.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I wanted the losing teams to sleep on the water, but producers said they could drown so I had to put them in tower for night, fun killers," Chris said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Chris tip toed into the room and pressed the air horned.

"It challenge time," Chris said.

"It's 4 o'clock man can we just sleep," Duncan said.

"Nope now you got five minutes to get ready," Chris said.

 _Five minutes later_

"Alright teams we're going to have a very interesting episodes today," Chris said.

"I hate when he says interesting it always means life threating," Duncan said.

"That what it used to mean now it means near certain death," Chris said.

Some of the contestants had fearful looks when they heard this information.

"Now everybody enter the Tardis," Chris said.

All of the contestants enter the Tardis.

"I wonder what death trap Chris has plans for today huh guys," Duncan said. His team ignored him.

"Oh come your still mad about my alliance with Ash," he said.

"Yes we still are," Elesa said.

"I'll already apologized," Duncan said.

"It's going to take more than that to earn back our trust," Brock said.

"Teams you're going have to hold onto something," Chris said.

"Why," Scott asked.

"No time for questions just do it," Chris said.

The Tardis began shake uncontrollably. Several of the contestants began to fall to the ground.

"Ah," Bowser broke the railing and almost fall off. However Bowser Jr grabbed him before it was too late.

Cody also almost fell off of the railing but Dawn grabbed his hand.

"Thanks," Cody said.

The Tardis then suddenly stop moving and the room went dark.

"I think we broke the Tardis," Chris said.

"What did you do Chris," The Doctor said angrily.

"I just went to our next destination," Chris said.

"Which is," The Doctor asked.

Chris open the Tardis doors and landscape show a city with a monorail going through it.

"Welcome to Central City Earth 2," Chris said.

The contestants looked in awe at city.

"This is amazing," Cody said.

"Wait Chris did you take us to a parallel universe," The Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"That means," The Doctor ran into the Tardis.

"Hey you can't go back into the Tardis," Chris said. The Doctor ignored him and opened a hatched and pulled a piece of metal out of it.

"What's that," Sliver asked.

"It's a power cell and I just need to something," The Doctor began to release energy from his body and put it in the power cell.

"What did you just do," Sonic asked.

"This power cell in a few hours can reactivate Tardis," The Doctor said.

"Thanks," Chris grabbed the power cell out of The Doctor's hand.

"You can't have that," The Doctor said.

"Yes I can or I can leave you here if you want," Chris said.

"Fine," The Doctor said.

"Anyway for today's challenge your all going to have to fight one of the most dangerous and evil villain in multiverse," Chris said. The contestants were frighten by this.

"Who is it," Bowser Jr said fearfully.

"His name is…Zoom," Chris said intensely. However Duncan laugh when he heard this.

"Zoom really that's his name," Duncan said.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"That's the lamest name I have ever heard," Duncan said.

"I'll tell him that," Chris said.

"Good," Duncan said.

"Anyway the rules for this challenge is simple, you win either by taking Zoom down or outlast the teams," Chris said.

"What does Zoom look like," Scott said.

"You'll know when you meet him," Chris said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Scott said.

"Oh you'll know, you have one hour to hide," Chris said.

"GO," he yelled. All of teams ran off in separate directions.

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

Team Evil were walking around the alleyways of Central City trying to think of a strategy.

"Does anyone have a plan," Bowser said.

"I suggest we should avoid this Zoom," Mecha Sonic said.

"Anyone but the machines," Bowser said.

"We can't fight an opponent that we know nothing about," Mecha Sonic said.

"Sure we can there's seven of us and only one of him," Bowser Jr said.

"You made a mistake its three of you against one of him," Metal Sonic said.

"You can't be serious we can beat," Bowser said.

"How can you fight something if you don't know anything about," Metal Sonic said.

"I don't need to know something to beat it," Bowser said.

"All team members who don't want to die come with me," Metal Sonic said. He, Mecha Sonic and Sliver Sonic began to walk away.

"Korrina aren't you going to join us," Metal Sonic asked.

"Well Bowser is right, we can beat," Korrina said.

"If you go with him you're out of the alliance," Metal Sonic said.

"Fine," Korrina said. She began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Looks like we know who's going home when we lose," Bowser said. He, Bowser Jr, and Scott walked in the same direction as Korrina. Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic and Sliver Sonic also walked away.

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

Team Mushroom were walking into a building called Star Labs. They walk towards to a guy in the middle of the lounge.

"Excuse me we need help," Elesa said.

"What do you need help with miss," the guy said

"Well Mr. Hewitt," Elesa looking at his name tag, "There this guy after us and we need protection".

"I don't know why you didn't go to the police but fine who's after you," Hewitt asked

"His name is Zoom," Elesa said. Hewitt then still stop moving.

"Something wrong," She asked.

"Get out," Hewitt said.

"What," Elesa said.

"I said get out," Hewitt yelled. The security guards then escorted them out.

"What was that about," Mario said.

"This Zoom must be big deal," Brock said.

"Still don't buy," Duncan said.

"Duncan can please take this seriously," Harold said.

"I would but the name is stupid," Duncan said.

"Enough let's get going," Elesa said.

Team Mushroom began to walk away from Star Labs

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

Team Tardis were sitting in a bus stop.

"Does anyone have an idea what to do," Cody said.

"We can try to fight him," Sonic said.

"I don't think I want to find out what Zoom is," Jessie said.

"How about we go to the Police," Cilan said.

"That's a good idea where are the Police," The Doctor said. The members of Team Tardis pointed a building that had the sign "Central City Police Department".

"How did I not notice that," The Doctor said.

"Race you there," Sonic then zipped past them his team.

"Sonic slow down," Sliver yelled.

 _Camera switches to inside the Police Department_

Sonic ran into the Police Department.

"It's Zoom fire," One of the Police said. The Police begin to fire at Sonic. He just barely dodge all of the bullets.

"Wait I'm not Zoom," Sonic said.

"What the, it's a hedgehog," a female police officer said.

The other members of Team Tardis then arrived out of the building's elevator.

"Sonic what did you do," Sliver said.

"Nothing," Sonic said.

"What's going on," the female police officer said.

"We're sorry about this Ms," Sliver said.

"It Iris West," She said.

"We need your help," The Doctor said.

"First explain what you people are," Iris said.

"It's a long story," Cody said.

"I think I can follow," Iris said.

 _Camera switches to Chris_

Chris phone began to ring.

"Hey Zoom what's up," Chris said.

"Can I start hunting," Zoom said. His voice sounded like it belong to a demonic creature.

"Go for it," Chris said. He then hanged up.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

"So let me get this straight, all of you are from different universes," Iris said.

"Correct," The Doctor said.

"And you're competing in a game for 10 million dollars," Iris said.

"Yes," Dawn said

"And your challenge is to fight Zoom," Iris said.

"You got it," Sonic said.

Iris then paused for a moment to think about this before saying," Do you really think I will fall for that,"

"But were telling the truth," Cilan said.

"Yeah right," Iris said.

"Please you got to believe us," The Doctor said.

"Listen even if you were telling the truth you won't stand a chance against Zoom," Iris said.

"What makes you say that," Sonic said.

"He's fastest man alive," Iris said.

"Fastest man alive eh, excuse me I have to go and find this so called fastest man alive," Sonic then ran out of the Police Department.

"Does he always run off like that," The Doctor asked.

"Yeah he does so much I have lost count," Sliver said.

"Guess we should go after him," Cilan said.

"You're not going anywhere," Iris said.

"But our friend is alone," Sliver said.

"I not sending you people to your deaths," Iris said.

A blue blur then appeared behind Team Tardis.

"Sonic looks like your back," Sliver said. But it was not Sonic it was Zoom. Zoom worn black version of the Flash outfit but with symbol reverse and blue lighting was emanating from him. All of the Police pointed their guns at Zoom.

"That's Zoom," Cilan said fearfully.

"Put your hands up Zoom," Iris said.

"Detective we meet again," Zoom said.

"I said put your hands up," Iris said.

"I'm not here for you I'm here for them," Zoom pointing at Team Tardis.

"You're not getting them," Iris said.

"That was not a request that was an order," Zoom said.

"Shoot him now," Iris said. The Police began fire guns at Zoom. However Zoom move his hand extremely fast and grab the bullets from midair.

"You think bullets can stop me," Zoom said.

"No but this can," Sliver use his physic powers to trap Zoom.

"Not that impressive for one of the most evil creatures in multiverse," Sliver said. Zoom began to vibrate.

"What is he doing," The Doctor said. Zoom then broke out of Sliver physic attack.

"How did he do that," Cilan said.

Zoom ran towards Sliver and knocks him out with a single punch.

"This is impossible," The Doctor said. Zoom then knocked him too.

Zoom grab Sliver and The Doctor and ran off with super speed.

"Oh no," Cody said.

 _Camera switches to Zoom's Lair_

Zoom threw Sliver and The Doctor into a cell. The Doctor and Sliver began to wake up.

"Where am I," The Doctor asked.

"A place where you'll never be found," Zoom said.

Sliver try to use his physic powers but it wasn't working.

"Don't bother this cell supress your abilities," Zoom said.

"Great job Zoom," Chris said coming out of the shadows

"Chris get us out of here," Sliver said.

"Why would I do that I'm having a great time," Chris said.

"Chris I capture your contestants give me speed force," Zoom said.

"You'll have to catch all of them then I'll give you the speed force," Chris said. Zoom ran out of his lair to hunt the other teams.

"Chris what's speed force," Sliver said.

"Beats me," Chris said.

"What, Chris why would you promised something that you can't give," The Doctor said.

"What's the worst that could happen," Chris said. Sliver and The Doctor both face palmed.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I starting to believe that Chris is biggest idiot I met, and that's saying something," The Doctor said

 **(Confessional End).**

 _Camera switches to Bowser, Bowser Jr, Scott and Korrina_

They were still walking in the alleyways of the city.

"I wonder why Zoom hasn't come for us," Scott said.

"He's must know who I am and fears me," Bowser said.

Zoom then appear right in front of him and said, "I fear no one,".

Bowser was surprise by this and his first reaction was to grab him. However Zoom dodge it.

"Pathetic," Zoom taunted.

"Jr help me," Bowser asked his son.

Bowser Jr pulls out his paint brush and fling paint at Zoom.

"Paint that's all you have," Zoom said.

"Well if was worth a try," Bowser Jr said.

Zoom then ran towards Bowser Jr, grab him and ran back to his original position

"Give up or I will kill him," Zoom said. He was holding Bowser Jr by his neck.

"Let me son go you freak," Bowser demand.

"You're not in a position of making demands," Zoom said.

"Mienfoo high jump kick," Korrina threw a Pokeball and said Pokémon try to attack Zoom with its knee. However Zoom grabbed the Pokémon's before it could hit him.

"Nice try," Zoom said. He then ran off with his super speed.

"Jr," Bowser yelled upset

"Mienfoo," Korrina said also upset.

"Get back here you monster," Bowser began to chase after Zoom.

"Bowser you won't be able catch him," Scott said

"I'm not letting that thing take my child," Bowser then left Korrina and Scott.

"Looks like it just you and me," Korrina said.

"I guess so," Scott said.

"Well let's go," Korrina said. She and Scott continue to walk through the alleyway.

 _Camera switches to Zoom's lair_

"So seen any movies," The Doctor asked.

"No how about you," Sliver asked.

"Too busy," The Doctor said.

Zoom arrived with Bowser Jr and Mienfoo and threw them into the cell with The Doctor and Sliver.

"Zoom you have to listen to me Chris is lying to you," The Doctor said.

"I know," Zoom said.

"What," The Doctor said.

"I'm just listening to that fool so I can gain access to the Tardis," Zoom said.

"What are you going to do," The Doctor asked.

"I will leave this world, kill all speedster and take their speed," Zoom said.

"I won't let you," The Doctor said.

"You can't really do anything in this cell," Zoom said.

"I hate when the villain is right," The Doctor said.

"Goodbye I need to hunt down some teams," Zoom left the Doctor.

"So what's your name," Sliver asked Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo," the Pokémon said

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

The team is walking on a street of the city. Some of the people on the street were staring at them.

"So much for Zoom being scary," Duncan said.

"We have not even met him," Brock said.

"I don't need to meet him to know he's not scary," Duncan said.

"Then you can fight him," Mario said.

"Sure I'm not afraid," Duncan said.

"You will be," Zoom said appearing right behind him.

"Ah," Duncan yelled. The people who were by Team Mushroom scatter when Zoom appear.

"You're Zoom," Duncan said fearfully

"Yes, surrender or be destroy," Zoom said.

"Never," Mario jump and try to land on Zoom. However Zoom dodge and hit Mario on the back causing him to clash into the wall.

"Croagunk come out," Brock said. His Pokémon came out

"Emolga show off your skills," Elesa said. Her Pokémon came out.

"Croagunk use poison jab," Brock said. Croagunk hand began to grow purple.

"Aerial Ace," Elesa said. Emolga began to move so fast that it was a blur. Both Pokémon try to attack Zoom. However Zoom dodge it and knock the two Pokémon into the wall.

"Croagunk return," Brock said returning his Pokémon to Pokeball.

"You did well Emolga," Elesa said returning her Pokémon to Pokeball.

"My turn," Zoom began to run at Elesa.

"No you don't," Brock pushed her out of the way. Zoom then punch Brock in the gut.

"Brock," Elesa said very concern.

"Meet my fury swipes," Meowth said. He extend his claws was about to scratch Zoom. However Zoom grabbed him by his neck.

"Time for me to leave," Zoom grabbed Mario, Brock and Meowth ran off.

 _Camera switches to Zoom's lair_

"Got any fours," Sliver asked.

"No," Bowser Jr said.

Mienfoo nodded his head no.

The Doctor was examining the Cell with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"There has to be a way out," The Doctor said examining the wall parallel to the door. He then stop using Sonic Screwdriver.

"It can't be," The Doctor said.

"What is it," Bowser Jr said.

"I found a crack in the universe," The Doctor said.

"What's that," Sliver said.

"Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together," The Doctor said.

"Huh," Sliver said.

"They can lead to other universes," The Doctor said.

"It just looks like an ordinary crack in the wall," Bowser Jr said.

"Well even if you knock this wall down the crack still exists," The Doctor said.

"How are they made," Bowser Jr said.

"Under these circumstances I believe that Chris caused it," The Doctor said.

"You still on about that," Chris said.

"Chris you have to give me back the Tardis." The Doctor said.

"Nope," Chris said.

"I have evidence this time," The Doctor said pointing at the crack.

"That's just a crack, if you're going to trick you'll have to think of better ideas," Chris said.

"Chris you idiot," The Doctor said.

Zoom then came in and threw Mario, Meowth and Brock into the cell.

"Can't you try be less hard to beat," Mario said.

"No," Zoom said.

"There you are," Bowser said charging into the room.

"It's you," Zoom said.

"Give me back my son," Bowser charge at Zoom. However Zoom dodge and Bowser fell into the cell

"That was easier than I thought," Zoom said.

"Let me out of here," Bowser said.

"Have a good time rotting in this cell," Zoom ran off.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

They were walking in the alleyways.

"Are you sure that leaving the Police station was a good idea," Cody said.

"Of course it was," Jessie said.

"Can you explain," Dawn said.

"Zoom won't suspect us leaving the Police Station," Jessie said.

"Pains me say it but Jessie is right," Cilan said.

"Exactly we'll get the jump on him when he least suspect it, right team," Jessie said.

"Ah Cody and Dawn are gone," Cilan said dramatically.

"Thanks I can see that," Jessie said.

"What do we do," Cilan said.

"Run," Jessie said. They both began to run as fast they could.

 _Camera switches to Korrina and Scott_

They were still walking in the alleyways.

"Do you have a plan," Scott asked.

"Yeah we find out where Zoom is keeping our teammates," Korrina said.

"How are you going to do that," Scott asked

"Easy we follow him," Korrina said.

"How do we follow someone that is super-fast," Scott asked.

"Ok I didn't that far ahead," Korrina said.

"Scott are you listening," She turn around and saw he was gone.

"Where did you go Scott," Korrina said with fear in her voice.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Why do I have to be alone when a demon is trying to catch me," Korrina said.

 **(Confessional End)**

She began to run off.

 _Camera switches to Zoom's Lair_

Zoom threw Scott, Cody, and Dawn.

"This is too easy," Zoom said.

"You don't have to do this," Dawn said.

"Yes I do, once I finish this I will have infinite power," Zoom said.

"Hunter Zolomon please," Dawn said. However at that moment Zoom grab her by the neck and start chocking her.

"It's Zoom got it," he said. Zoom threw Dawn back into the cell.

"Dawn," Cody said concern.

Zoom then leaves the room.

"How did you know his name," The Doctor asked.

"I looked at his aura," Dawn said.

"Of course," The Doctor said.

 _Camera switches to Jessie and Cilan_

They we're still walking in the alleyways

"Wait I hear something," Cilan said. They both got to the wall.

"On the count of three. One, two, three," Cilan said. He and Jessie then jumped on the figure.

"We got him," Jessie said.

"Guys can you get off me," Korrina said.

"Oh sorry Korrina," Cilan said. He and Jessie got off Korrina and help her up.

"What happened to your team," Korrina asked.

"Sonic ditch us and everyone else was capture, how about you," Cilan said.

"Metal Sonic and his friends ditch us and everyone else was capture," Korrina said.

"Well that's a coincidence," Cilan said.

"I guess so," Korrina said.

"Don't worry you'll join them soon," Zoom appearing a few meters in front of them.

"Can you stop doing that it's getting old," Korrina said.

"Surrender or I will take you by force," Zoom said.

"Not a chance," Cilan grabbed a pokeball from his pocket.

"Same here," Korrina also grabs a pokeball from her pocket.

"Twerps if we don't make it I just wanted to say…that I respect you a little bit," Jessie grabbing a pokeball from her pocket

"Same here," Cilan said.

They all threw their pokeballs and Gourgeist, Pansage, and Lucario. Korrina then mega evolve her Pokémon.

"There's no hope you defeating me," Zoom said.

"Pansage use bullet seed," Cilan said. Pansage shoot seeds out his mouth however Zoom caught them all.

"Gourgeist used Dark Pulse," Jessie said. Gourgeist formed a dark sphere around its mouth and fire a beam of darkness. Zoom dodge this attack too.

"Lucario Aura Sphere," Korrina said. Mega Lucario fire sphere of energy and fire at Zoom. However Zoom caught the Aura Sphere and fire back at Mega Lucario.

"That's impossible," Korrina said.

Zoom then charge at Mega Lucario and started punching it repeatedly and knocking him to the ground.

"Lucario," Korrina said very concern.

"Pansage Rock Tomb," Cilan said. Pansage summon a giant boulder out of nowhere. Zoom dodges and then knock Pansage out.

"Gourgeist Shadow Ball," Jessie said. Before Gourgeist could attack Zoom grab and threw it to the ground.

"No," Jessie said.

"Now surround," Zoom demand.

"Never," Cilan said.

"If you don't I will kill your Pokémon," Zoom held up Gourgeist and began to vibrate his hand and put it near Gourgeist head.

"Alright we surrender," Jessie said.

"Return your Pokémon," Zoom said. They all return their Pokémon to their Pokeballs.

Zoom then grabbed them and ran off.

 _Camera switches to Zoom's Lair_

Zoom came with Korrina, Jessie and Cilan and threw them in the cell.

"Great we lost," The Doctor said.

"No Sonic is still left," Sliver said.

"Your friend has no chance of defeating me," Zoom said.

"My friend fastest thing alive," Sliver said.

"A speedster, interesting," Zoom left the lair.

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom (Or what's remains of it)_

"We have to find our teammates before Zoom finds us," Harold said.

"We already knew that dork," Duncan said.

"You know Duncan if we're going to have an alliance you have treat me with some respect," Harold said

"Wait we're still in an alliance," Duncan said.

"Yes," Elesa said.

"But I betray you guys," Duncan said.

"Yes but if we get rid of you now we would be at disadvantage," Elesa said.

"You forgive me," Duncan said.

"No, but maybe later," Harold said.

"Hey Team Mushroom," Sonic ran up to them with super speed.

"Sonic where's your team," Elesa said.

"They have been capture, like our team," Metal Sonic walking up to them.

"So we're the last players standing," Sonic said.

"Yes but I have a plan," Metal Sonic said.

"Whatever you think is stupid, I say we confront head on," Sonic said.

"And what do we do when we confront him," Metal Sonic said.

"Then we beat up," Sonic said.

"And how do find our teammates," Sliver Sonic said.

"Easy we make him tell us," Sonic said.

"He's not going to tell us," Metal Sonic said.

"How do you know that," Sonic said.

"He's not the type that gives up information easily," Metal Sonic said.

"Then what do we do," Sonic said.

"Get in a circle and listen," Metal Sonic said. The contestants began to huddle around.

 _Later_

Duncan, Elesa and Harold were standing in the middle of an alleyway

"Alright Zoom we give up," Duncan yelled.

Zoom then ran in front of them.

"It's good knowing you can't beat me," Zoom said. Zoom grabbed them and ran off. However Metal Sonic, Sliver Sonic, Mecha Sonic and Sonic were watching from afar and began to follow him

 _Camera switches to Zoom's Lair_

Zoom ran into his lair with Duncan, Elesa and Harold.

"Alright Chris give me speed force," Zoom said.

"Um no you still have 4 contestants to catch," Chris said.

"I'm getting tired of this," Zoom grab Chris neck and lift him up.

"Stop chocking me," Chris said.

"You are not my master," Zoom said.

"If you don't let me go, you won't get the speed force," Chris said.

"I know you don't the speed force," Zoom said.

"Then why did you-," Chris said before being interrupted.

"I follow you so I can gain access to the Tardis, now give the keys," Zoom said.

"I don't think so Zoom," Sonic came running in with Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic and Sliver Sonic.

"So your Sonic, I heard you're the fastest thing alive," Zoom said.

"No need to be generously," Sonic said.

"Those people are wrong," Zoom said. He then Chris threw to a wall.

"Are you sure were not supposed fight with Zoom then Sonic," Mecha said.

"Yes, now let's began," Metal Sonic said. Sonic, Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic and Sliver Sonic began to charge at Zoom.

Metal Sonic began to repeatedly punch Zoom. However Zoom dodge the punches.

"Hurry let's get our teammates out," Elesa said. She, Duncan and Harold head to the cell and we're trying to open it.

"Oh no its key pad," Harold said.

"We'll start putting numbers in," Duncan said. Harold began to punch random numbers in.

Sonic kicked Zoom in the chest and move him back. Sliver Sonic and Mecha Sonic punched Zoom in the face. All three Robot Sonics turn into a spin ball and hit Zoom all at once.

"Finally a challenge," Zoom charged at Sliver Sonic and began to attack him. Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic and Sonic try to stop him but Zoom knock them all back. Zoom kept on attacking Sliver Sonic until he phase his hand through Sliver Sonic's chest and grabbed an emerald out it.

"Interesting what's this," Zoom said holding the emerald in his hand.

"Something that will never belong to you," Metal Sonic kicking Zoom in the face knocking him out and grab the Emerald. Metal Sonic then headed to Harold trying to unlock the cell. Metal Sonic then punch key pad and the cell open.

"Finally I'm free," Bowser Jr said.

"Let's go before Zoom wakes up," Sonic said.

 _Later_

The Teams we're running towards the Tardis.

"Everyone in now," Chris said panicking. All of the Teams enter the Tardis. Chris began to operate the controls of the Tardis.

However Zoom was running towards the Tardis and stop outside.

"Surround yourselves and I can promise a quick and painless death," Zoom said.

"Nice try Zoom nothing can get into Tardis," Chris said. Zoom began phase through the door slowly.

"Oh come on," Chris said. Sonic ran towards Zoom and kick him in chest which caused him to fall back outside the Tardis.

"Go," Sonic said. Chris activate the controls and the Tardis left Earth 2.

"NO," Zoom yelled angrily.

 _Camera switches to inside of the Tardis._

"Alright since Sonic save us from Zoom Team Tardis gets first," Chris said.

Team Tardis cheered at the fact they finally won a challenge.

"Since Team Mushroom had more people left standing they get second," Chris said.

Team Mushroom cheered.

"What but we had same amount of player left," Mecha Sonic said.

"Well technically Sliver Sonic was out because he was deactivate, so they had more contestants then you, time for elimination," Chris said.

Team Evil moaned at this

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Finally I can get rid of Metal Sonic," Bowser said.

 **(Second Confessional)**

"Bye bye Metal Sonic," Bowser Jr said.

 **(Third Confessional)**

"Who should I vote out," Korrina said.

 **(Fourth Confessional)**

"It looks like it time for a last resort," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Votes have been tally, the following are safe Korrina, Bowser, Scott and Bowser Jr," Chris said.

"Metal, Mecha, and Sliver you three abandon your team and lose the challenge," He said.

"Well Sliver actually lost the challenge," Mecha Sonic said.

"Mecha your safe and the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…Metal," Chris threw the last marshmallow at Metal Sonic.

"What," Bowser yelled.

"Sliver Sonic the vortex awaits," Chris said. Sliver Sonic walked at the Doors and open them. He then walked out of the Tardis.

"Why did he have to go he looked so cool, anyway Sliver Sonic has been thrown out game and Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic are at the bottom, find who's goes who home next on the next Total…Drama…Multiverse," Chris said.

 _Camera switches to Zoom's Lair_

Zoom ran back into his lair and started examining the crack. He then replay audio from when the Doctor was talking about it.

"Interesting," Zoom said.

 **Truth be told I don't think I capture the awesomeness that is Zoom. Watch the video The Flash Vs Zoom and you'll understand**

 **Fun fact I wrote majority of this chapter today.**

 **There is a poll on my profile go vote.**

 **I'm hoping that I can get another chapter out by the end of the month. But no promises**


	6. Ghost Protocol

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Nintendo, Fresh TV, BBC, and Sega**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse, Teams face against Zoom, one by one the contestants were capture by Zoom, however Zoom had different plans in mind and was going to steal the Tardis, luckily Sonic and his robot doubles defeated Zoom and we got out of there, it was a close call but Sliver Sonic was sent home for losing the challenge, who will go home tonight find out on this episode of...Total…Drama…Multiverse," Chris said.

 _Theme songs plays_

Team Tardis were enjoying themselves in winner's class. Cilan was cooking food, Jessie was looking into a mirror admiring herself, Cody was playing video games with Sonic and Sliver, Dawn was mediating, and The Doctor was examining a clock.

"This is so cool," Cody said.

"I could get used to winner's class," Sonic said.

"Lunch is ready," Cilan said. Sonic ran to the table and grab a seat.

"What did you cook," Sonic asked.

"A nice stew with fresh herbs," Cilan said.

"Do you have anything with more meat in it," Sonic asked.

"Sure, what do you want," Cilan said.

"Chilli dogs," Sonic said.

"Sure, who wants this stew," Cilan said.

"I'll gladly take that," The Doctor grabbed the stew and went back to examining his clock.

"What are you even doing," Jessie asked.

"Trying to fix this clock," The Doctor said.

"Why," Jessie said.

"To pass the time," The Doctor said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"That Doctor is very odd, better keep my eye on him," Jessie said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to loser class_

"If it wasn't for you we would be in winner's class," Bowser said.

"Why are you blaming me," Metal Sonic said.

"Because if you and your robot friends help us we could have beaten Zoom and we would not be here," Bowser said.

"You're just jealous that I took him out and you were stuck in a cell," Metal Sonic said.

"Be careful scrap, you're not in a position of power anymore," Bowser said.

"It doesn't matter," Metal Sonic said.

"Yes it does, it was just luck that Sliver Sonic was sent home and not you," Bowser said.

Metal Sonic walked away and headed to Mecha Sonic.

"You may have gotten lucky but the next time you're out," Bowser said.

"He does have a point Metal, you will be the next one out if we lose," Mecha Sonic said.

"All we need to do is to get Korrina back on our side," Metal Sonic said.

"I don't think she'll help us," Mecha Sonic said.

"It's a matter of time," Metal Sonic said.

"We don't have time on our side," Mecha Sonic said.

"Attention all teams head to the Tardis," Chris said over the PA.

 _Camera switches to the Tardis_

"Alright teams this challenge is going to be easier than the last," Chris said.

Teams cheer at this.

"Don't worry it's still going to be deadly," Chris said.

Teams moaned at this.

"What's the challenge," Harold asked.

Tardis made a sound which informs Chris they have arrived at their destination.

"Well were taking this from a movie," Chris said. He walked the contestants out and outside the Tardis was an extremely tall building.

"Where are we," Cody asked.

"Welcome to the Burj Khalifa," Chris said.

"Who what now," Scott said.

"Burj Khalifa aka the tallest building in the world," Chris said.

The contestants stared in awe at the tower.

"We're taking insrptaion of this challenge from Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol," Chris said.

"I love that movie," Cody said.

"Good because today's challenge is you climb the Burj Khalifa," Chris said.

"You mean to the tip," Harold said.

"No just to level 154," Chris said.

All of the contestants gasped when they heard this.

"Team Tardis since you won last time you get these cool gloves," Chris handed each of the member of Team Tardis a pair of black gloves with a glowing triangle in the middle.

"How are we supposed to climb with these gloves," Cilan said.

"Those are just gloves. They are sticky gloves. You will able climb the building like Spiderman," Harold said.

"Spider who," Cilan said.

"Team Mushroom you get plungers," Chris handed each member of Team Mushroom a pair of plungers.

"How are we supposed get up the building with plungers," Duncan said.

"That's for you to figure out," Chris said.

"Hey what about us," Bowser said.

"Sorry you'll have to climb with your bear hands," Chris said.

The members of Team Evil moaned at this. However Metal and Mecha Sonic didn't seem to mind.

"You idiots don't you remember that me and Mecha Sonic can fly," Metal Sonic said.

"Almost forgot you can't use any of your powers," Chris said.

"Oh come on," Bowser said.

"Hey it would be too easy, now go," Chris blowing a whistle. Teams headed straight to the building.

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

"Let's a go," Mario jumped on the wall of the Burj Khalifa and began climb it with his plungers.

"How are you good at this," Duncan asked.

"I'm Super Mario, I can do anything," Mario said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Remind me to become a plumber," Duncan said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

"Does anyone have a plan," Scott said.

"Hope on our back," Bowser said.

"Uh but it has spikes," Scott said.

"Just get on my back," Bowser said. Scott climb onto Bowser's back.

"How about me," Korrina said.

"Sure hop on too," Bowser said. Korrina climb onto Bowser's back.

"Jr, get on your dad's back," Bowser said. Jr climb on Bowser's back. Bowser began to climb the tower using his claws.

"Why are you standing around we have to win," Bowser said.

Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic began to climb the tower.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I have to admit Bowser is being useful for once. I'm actually impress. Don't tell him that," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

"This is so cool," Cody said.

"Let's do this," Sonic said. He began to climb the tower.

"Wait for us," Sliver said.

The other members of Team Tardis began to climb the tower.

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

The team was on level 18 and they were already terrified.

"Why did I sign up for this," Meowth said.

"Hey at least you don't have to climb in high heels," Elesa said.

"I'm enjoying the view from here," Duncan said.

"Duncan can't you please not be a perv," Elesa said.

"I wasn't I'm actually enjoying the view," Duncan said.

"Yeah right," Harold said.

"Listen dork I can push you off any time I want. Got that," Duncan said.

"Got it," Harold said fearfully.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Being on this team should have been great. Mario, Brock and Meowth are on my team, that's every nerd's dream, but Duncan had to ruin it," Harold said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

The Team was on level 25.

"That's a long way down," Scott said.

"Don't look down," Korrina said.

"That's easy for you to say," Scott said.

Korrina fell off Bowser shell.

"Ahhh," She screamed. However Scott grabbed her arm.

"Thanks Scott," Korrina said.

"I don't think I can hold you," Scott said. He and Korrina felled off Bowser.

They were both screaming as they fall. However Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic grabbed them.

"Thank you," Scott said.

"Don't thank us yet," Metal Sonic said. He and Mecha Sonic threw Korrina and Scott onto Bowser's back.

"Let's hurry," Metal Sonic said.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

Team Tardis was on level 22.

"How are losing when we have sticky gloves," Jessie said.

"We're not that far behind," Sliver said.

"Can we please focus on the challenge at hand," The Doctor said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I'm the only one on my team that's actually trying to win, if I lose reality will be lost," The Doctor said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

Team Mushroom was on level 37

"Come on don't slow down," Mario said.

"No offense Mario just because you can do this doesn't mean we can," Meowth said.

"Have a more positive attitude," Mario said.

"Yeah, but my legs are hurting," Elesa said.

"If you want Elesa I can carry you up," Brock said.

"Uh no thank you," Elesa said.

"Oh please," Brock said. Croagunk came out of its pokeball ready to poison jab Brock. However it realized it had no place to stand and began fall.

"Croagunk return," Brock grabbed Croagunk's pokeball and return the Pokémon to it pokeball.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Wait a minute if Croagunk can't jab me, THAT MEANS I CAN FLIRT ANYONE," Brock said extremely happy.

 **(Confessional End)**

"So Elesa want to go on a date afterwards," Brock said.

"Brock can we talk about this later," Elesa said.

"Please," Brock said.

"Maybe after the challenge," Elesa said.

"YOU SAID MAYBE," Brock yelled happily. He began to climb the tower extremely fast. So fast his team lost sight of him.

"What just happen," Meowth said.

"I guess the power of love must have fueled him," Harold said. The Members of Team Mushroom were confused at Harold's remark.

"Am I the only one who gets that reference," Harold said.

"Yes," Meowth said.

"Aw," Harold said.

 _Camera switches to level 154_

Chris and Chef were sitting in a hotel room looking at some monitors with windows opens. Brock came climbing into the room exhausted.

"You're early," Chris said.

"Did I win," Brock said.

"Sadly no your whole team must be here," Chris said.

"It doesn't matter I got a date with Elesa," Brock said happily

"Wow that is actually impressive," Chris said.

"Hey Chris want to have some fun," Chef asked.

"I thought you never asked," Chris smirked.

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

Team Evil was on level 95

"How much longer are we climbing for," Bowser said.

"We're have 59 levels to go," Mecha Sonic said.

"Oh come on," Scott said.

"Don't worry nothing can go wrong," Metal Sonic said. A lamp then came passing by him.

"Was that a lamp," Bowser said. More items like chairs, tables, and paintings began to head towards from above.

"Who dropping furniture on us," Korrina said.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

The Team was on level 100

"Yes, we're winning," Sonic said. However a golden trophy fell on his head. Sonic lost his gripped and began to fall towards the bottom.

"Sonic," Sliver used his physic powers to safe Sonic from certain death.

"What the heck was that," Jessie said. Chairs began to fall from above.

"It's raining chairs," Cilan said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"That's something I never thought I would say," Cilan said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

The Team was on level 88

"That twerp can really climb," Meowth said.

"Like I said he was fuel by the power of love," Harold said.

"Can you please stop making that reference," Duncan said.

"Sorry," Harold said.

"So Elesa are you actually going on a date with Brock," Duncan asked.

"I don't know," Elesa said.

"Well if you change your mind I'm available," Duncan said.

"Sorry I don't date bullies," Elesa said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"A girl is actually resisting my charm that's a first," Duncan said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Hey something is coming," Meowth said. Pillows began to fall towards the teams.

"Pillows," Harold said confused.

 _Camera switches to level 154_

Chris and Chef were watching in enjoyment of a bunch other Chris throwing random stuff outside the window.

"Good thing I brought these Chris bots with us," Chris said.

"Yeah," Chef said. He then notice Brock on ground. "What happened to him," he asked.

"Probably fainted from getting a date with Elesa," Chris said.

"Should we help him," Chef said. They both laugh. "Nah he's probably ok," Chris said.

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

The teams is on level 114.

While items are still being thrown at them the team persevere through it.

"Is Chris trying to kill us," Bowser Jr said.

"He's has been trying to kill us since first episode idiot," Scott said.

"Talk to my son like that again you going to meet a fate worse than death," Bowser said.

"I was attack by a mutant shark and spent 6 months doing nothing but making beeps I'm not afraid you," Scott said.

"You do realize I can kick you off my shell if I want to right," Bowser said.

"Oh yeah," Scott realized.

"Will you concentrate on the challenge we're winning," Mecha Sonic said.

"How about you shut up garbage can," Bowser said.

"Enough why do you two hate each other," Korrina asked.

"He's just mad because I beat him at the Olympic Games," Metal Sonic said.

"I should won that round," Bowser said.

"Well you didn't. Sucks to be you," Metal Sonic said.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

They were at level 120.

"I'm not getting last goodbye hurry up," Jessie continue on climbing.

"Wait for me," Cilan said. He also began to climb the wall.

"Hey Sliver can put me back on the wall," Sonic waking up.

"Sure," Sliver move Sonic back to wall.

"Thanks," Sonic said. He and Sonic continue to climb the wall.

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

The team was on level 130

"Hey it stop. No items are being thrown at us," Metal Sonic said.

 _Camera switches to Chris and Chef_

"Great we're out of stuff to throw," Chris said.

"There has to be other stuff to throw," Chef said. They both looked at brock still unconscious.

"No that's too cruel," Chris said.

"How about we just steal from the other floors," Chef said.

"I like your thinking," Chris said.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

The Team was on level 145

"We're almost there," The Doctor said. However more chairs began to fall out of the windows.

"I just had to say that," The Doctor said.

"Screw this," Sliver use his physic powers to move his team and himself to level 154.

"Congratulations Team Tardis you're the first team here," Chris said.

"Yes," Sliver said.

Team Evil then came into the room via window.

"Team Evil your first," Chris said.

"What but we were here first," The Doctor said.

"Yeah but Sliver use his powers to get up here. So you're second," Chris said.

Team Tardis moaned.

"Team Mushroom your last place," Chris yelled outside the window.

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

The Team moaned. They spent all this time climbing and lost

 _Camera switches to Chris_

"Now let's leave before owners find out about this," Chris said.

 _Later in loser quarters_

Duncan, Harold and Elesa were talking.

"So who should we vote off," Harold said.

"I say Brock," Duncan said.

"No," Elesa said.

"Elesa he didn't do anything," Duncan said.

"He was the first player to finish the challenge," Elesa said.

"Then what was he doing when tables were being thrown at us," Duncan said.

"If you don't vote for Brock then you're out of the alliance," he said.

"Alright. I'll do it," Elesa said.

 _Later_

"Team Mushroom welcome back to elimination it's time for you to vote," Chris said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"See ya Brock," Duncan said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Votes have been tally. The following are safe…Elesa, Mario, Meowth, Harold and the final one goes to…

…

…

…

(Brock had sweat coming down his face while Duncan was calm)

…

…

… Duncan," Chris said.

"No I didn't get my date with Elesa," Brock said depressingly.

"Don't worry Brock we'll have our date," Elesa said.

"Really," Brock said.

"Yes after the show is over," Elesa said.

"Yes," Brock willing jumped into the portal happy.

Elesa then sighed.

"Well Brock will have to wait a bit longer to get a date with Elesa, what will happen next find out on the next episode of Total Drama Multiverse," Chris said

 **So that was Total Drama Multiverse.**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Drop a review if you want and tell me how to improve it.**


	7. Building Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse. Teams had to climb the Burj Khalifa aka tallest building in world. Team Evil won and Team Mushroom sent Brock home for not doing much. Who will win today find out on this episode of Total…Drama…Multiverse," Chris said.

 _Theme plays_

Team Tardis were trying to relax in the loser's class. But the terrible conditions made it impossible for any relaxation.

"How are we back here already," Cody said.

"Sliver lost us the challenge," Jessie said.

"I forgot ok," Sliver tried to defend himself.

"That's doesn't forgive that you lost us the challenge," Jessie said.

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

"They're really going at it," Harold said.

"At least they didn't have to send one of their own home," Elesa said.

"Are you still upset about Brock," Duncan said. Meowth began to listen to their conversation.

"Of course we sent him home for no reason," Elesa said.

"Would you rather someone in this alliance," Harold said. Meowth gasp at this information.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I can't believe they're in alliance. Now I'm all alone. Wait Mario can still help," Meowth said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"No. But Brock meant well," Elesa said.

"Yeah sure," Duncan said.

"It doesn't matter. Let's focus on winning more challenges," Elesa said.

"Yeah I should be in winner's class. Team Evil must be having a good time," Harold said.

 _Camera switches to Winner's class_

"I have the TV first," Bowser said.

"No I did," Metal Sonic said.

"Why do even need the TV you're a robot," Bowser said.

"Robot like television too," Metal Sonic said.

"That's doesn't matter. What matter is that I was here first," Bowser said.

"I not letting you hog the TV, fool," Metal Sonic said.

"I can't take this anymore prepared to die," Bowser yelled.

"Finally I can end this," Metal Sonic said. They both prepared for a fight. Bowser was about to breathe fire until Chris stepped in.

"Stop," Chris yelled.

"Why," Bowser asked.

"Because its challenge time," Chris said.

"Oh come," Bowser complained.

"It's either this or Vortex of Shame," Chris said.

"This isn't over yet Metal Sonic," Bowser said menacingly. Metal Sonic was unfazed by this statement.

 _Camera switches to the Tardis._

"All right contestants today's challenge is safer than the last," Chris said.

"You said that about the last challenge," The Doctor said.

"Don't worry this challenge is actually safe. Mostly," Chris said.

"What do you mean mostly," Sonic asked.

"You'll find out," Chris said. Some of the contestants have worried looks.

"And we're here," Chris escort the teams outside the Tardis. The area was very sandy and had a lot of building supplies.

"Where are we," Mario said.

"We're in the middle of nowhere," Chris said.

"Ok why," Harold asked.

"Because today's is to build a house," Chris said.

"That didn't answer my question," Harold said.

"Do I look like I care," Chris said.

"Wait why are we building a house," The Doctor said.

"We ran out of ideas for this season ok," Chris said.

"Ok," The Doctor said defensibly.

"The challenge is simple best house wins and worst house loses," Chris said.

"Wait where the blue prints to build the houses," Harold asked.

"There are none. You have to use your imagination," Chris said.

"When do we start," Metal Sonic asked.

"You start…Now," Chris said.

Teams headed to their building sites.

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

"Fun fact in Scotland homeowners paint their doors red when they paid their mortgages," Harold said.

"Dork we don't have time for your useless facts," Duncan said.

"Duncan," Elesa said irritated.

"What," Duncan said.

"That's not how we treat a teammate," Elesa said.

"Oh sorry Harold I didn't mean," Duncan said sarcastically.

"I forgive you," Harold not realizing Duncan was being sarcastic.

"Ok can anyone draw plans," Elesa said.

"Actually I went to Stevie's designing camp," Harold said.

"That's convenient," Meowth said.

"Ok Harold start designing. Everyone else go grabbed supplies," Elesa said.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis._

"I'll draw the design everyone else go get the supplies," The Doctor said.

"But they're heavy," Jessie said.

"Not to worry," Sliver was about use his physic powers to grab the supplies.

"No," Jessie yelled.

"Why," Sliver said.

"I rather carry it then you let you do it," Jessie said.

"Are you still angry about last time," Sliver said.

"Yes now excuse me I have to carry some supplies," Jessie said. She grabbed a bunch of wood and was struggling to hold it.

"Are you sure you don't need help," Sliver said.

"Of course I can do it," Jessie said. However she then fell to the ground with the wood still in her arms.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Ok I can't do it. But I will not let that hedgehog help me. That's on my Team Rocket honour," Jessie said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

"Let's start building," Bowser said.

"We don't have any schematics," Metal Sonic said.

"We don't need schematics. We have me," Bowser said.

"You're an idiot," Metal Sonic said.

"No you are," Bowser said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"It's time to start playing dirty. Didn't think it would take me 7 episodes to do it," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

"Done. I got blue prints," Harold said.

"What do we do," Meowth said.

"Put four wooden polls here, here, here and here," Harold said pointing at different positions.

"Alright everyone do that," Elesa said. Each of team members went to grab a wooden poll. Mario and Meowth was carrying a poll. Duncan was carrying a poll on his own. As was Elesa and Harold.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"This is the perfect time for me and Mario to talk," Meowth said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Mario we have to talk," Meowth said.

"What is it," Mario asked.

"Duncan, Elesa and Harold are in an alliance," Meowth said.

Mario gasped.

"I know we have to make an alliance," Mewoth said.

"But there are three of them and two of us," Mario said.

"Their alliance is not strong. All we need to do is to break them up," Meowth said.

"And how are you going to do that," Mario asked.

"I haven't figure that out yet," Meowth said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I don't think Meowth's plan is going to work but it's the best I have," Mario said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

Sliver and Sonic were making stairs out of wooden planks, Jessie was sawing wood, the Doctor was still making Blue prints and Cody and Dawn were carrying tool boxes. Dawn however dropped one of the Boxes on the floor

"Opps," Dawn said.

"Here let me help," Cody grabbed the tool box and pass to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said.

"Awe anytime," Cody blushed.

"Hey you too get back to work," Jessie said. Both of them resume what they were doing.

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

"Where should we put the boards," Bowser said.

"I don't know maybe we should have made plans for this," Metal Sonic said.

"Shut up," Bowser said.

"You know what I not listening to you. You can build this house on your own. Come on Mecha," Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic walked off.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"He's done now. There is no way he can avoid elimination this time," Bowser said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"We have to hurry up the other teams are winning," Korrina said.

"Not for long," Bowser said. He began to grab random supplies and starts building the house on his own.

"Do you need our help," Scott said.

"I'LL ASK FOR YOUR HELP WHEN I NEED GOT IT," Bowser yelled at top his lungs.

"Got it," Scott said fearfully.

"GOOD," Bowser yelled.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Scott was curled up in a ball and shaking.

"I think I found something scarier then Fang," he said

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

"Okay start putting leafs together," Harold said.

"What are you evening build," Duncan asked.

"One of the huts from Gilligan's island," Harold said.

"That's is the lamest idea you have ever had," Duncan said.

"Well I like it," Harold said.

"Guys can we focus on the challenge," Elesa said.

"I won't build something that will lose the challenge," Duncan said.

Meowth notice this argument and had an evil smirk.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"It looks like luck is on my side," Meowth said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"You know what Duncan is right we shouldn't build a hut," Meowth said.

"Thank you," Duncan said.

"Why are you helping him," Harold said.

"Because he knows what he's doing," Duncan said. He began to walk away.

"What are you doing," Elesa asks.

"Not wasting my time," Duncan said.

"Wait for me," Meowth said.

"You too Meowth," Harold said.

"Yeah Duncan's right," Meowth said. He also walked away

"Well there goes two members of our team," Elesa said.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

"Okay we're done," The Doctor said.

"Wow that was fast," Chris said.

The house was pretty small. It was brown, two small windows in the front with a door between them and a chimney on the top.

"How did you finish it so fast," Chris asked.

"It's easy when you have me on the team," Sonic said.

"Excellent job," Chris said.

"So we won," The Doctor said.

"No you have to wait until the other teams are done," Chris said.

"Aw," Sonic said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I don't see why Chris can't give me the win. Heck I'm surprised that he hasn't given me the money since I would destroy everyone here," Sonic said

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

"How are we supposed to finish the challenge with only three people," Elesa said.

"Don't worry I have something that might help us," Mario pulled four pairs of two cherries. He absorb all the cherries and four more Mario's appeared.

"How did you do that," Elesa said.

"He use the double cherry," Harold said.

"Double what," Elesa said confused.

"It creates clones of me," Mario said.

"Wait why didn't you use those in the other challenges," Elesa said.

"You never ask," Mario said.

Elesa just sigh and said, "Can you just finish the hut,"

"Yes I can. Let's a go," Mario said.

"Wooho," all of the Mario's said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"This is greatest moment of my life," Harold said fanboying out.

 **(Confessional End)**

The Mario's resume to build the hut. Two of them were building the walls, another one was building the door and the remaining two were beginning to make the roof.

"Man they are really good at this," Elesa said.

"What else to you expect from Super Mario," Harold said.

"True," Elesa said.

"We're done," Mario said.

"Good job Team Mushroom," Chris said.

"Thanks," All of Mario's ran in front of Chris.

"Okay," Chris said weird out by the four Mario's

"Let's check on Team Evil," he said.

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

"So what do you have Team Evil," Chris said.

The house that Team Evil built (actually Bowser really) looked like it was about to collapse. There were holes in the roofs. The Door was about to fall, the boards were all cracking and there were holes in the floor.

"What happened here," Chris asked.

"I built this house all on my own," Bowser said exhausted.

"Uh is it safe," Chris said.

"Of course it's safe," Bowser said proudly.

Chris came close to it and began to inspect.

"So," Bowser said.

"Bowser this quite possibly the worst house I have ever seen. Have a good time at elimination," Chris said.

"NO," Bowser yelled.

"Hey no fair," Bowser Jr said walking towards Chris.

The house then began fall apart and collapsed onto Bowser Jr and Chris.

"JR," Bowser yelled. He look for the wreckage to find his son. He then found his son with his shell cracked.

"Jr speak to me," Bowser said.

Bowser Jr just groaned.

"Stay with me," Bowser said extremely concern.

"CHRIS," Chef also look through the wreckage. He pulled Chris out of the wreckage.

"We need a medic," Chef said. An emergency medic came in and began to examine Chris and Bowser Jr.

"Is my son going to be okay," Bowser asked

"I'm afraid he's going to be pull from the game," The medic said.

"No you can't be serious," Bowser said.

"I'm afraid so," The Medic said.

"What about Chris," Chef asked.

"He's can't the host the show," The Medic said. An ambulance then showed up. Chris and Bowser Jr were place in the ambulance and the vehicle drive off.

"It looks like I'm in charge," Chef said.

"Wait who won the challenge," The Doctor asked.

"Team Tardis and Mushroom since your houses didn't crush Chris you both win," Chef said.

Both teams cheered.

"Team Evil since Bowser Jr was pulled from the game your safe from elimination," Chef said.

"It's all my fault. I'm sorry Jr," Bowser began to cry.

"Get over it you cry baby," Chef said.

"It seems our plan worked," Metal Sonic whisper.

"Yes it did," Mecha Sonic said.

 _Flashback_

Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic walked behind the Team Evil's house. When Chris came near the house they pushed it towards Chris.

 _Flashback end_

"Chris has sent hospital. Will we ever see again? I don't know but until then it's time for me to shine on Total…Drama…Multiverse," Chef said.

 **That was the new chapter. What are your thoughts?**

 **Leave a review to tell how I can improve the story.**

 **Now let's talk about something important: Editing. Anyone who has read any of my story realized I'm not all that good at finding spelling errors. So I recommend you to PM me what errors are in my story so I can fix it.**


	8. Cooking Time With Chef

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse. Teams had to build a house. Two teams succeeded while one collapse. Chris was sent to hospital because Team Evil's house collapse on top of him. Bowser Jr was also pulled from game. Who will go next, who will I break. Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse," Chef said.

 _Theme song plays_

Team Mushroom and Tardis were enjoying winner's class. Sonic, Mario, Sliver, Duncan, and Harold were playing Super Smash Bros for Wii U on TV, Jessie and Meowth were sitting at the table talking with each other, Cilan was cooking food and Elesa was helping him, Dawn was mediating and Cody was watching her, The Doctor was reading a book.

"I can't believe I'm playing smash bros with Mario," Harold said fanboying out.

"What about me," Sonic said.

"Oh yeah you too," Harold said.

Sonic then sigh.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"How did this happened to me? I was once the biggest name in the industry. I was beating Mario at a time. Now I'm stuck doing crappy crossovers with him," Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Mario who was playing himself in Smash Bros just knocked Sonic out of the game.

"Oh come on," Sonic said.

"You can't stop plumber power," Mario said.

"I demand a rematch," Sonic said.

"Sure if you want to lose again," Mario said.

"Bring it," Sonic said.

 _Camera switches to Jessie and Meowth_

"It's so good to be winning," Jessie said.

"Yeah Team Rocket forever," Meowth said.

 _Camera switches to Cilan and Elesa_

"Here Elesa can you pass me that spice," Cilan asked.

"Sure," she replied. Elesa grabbed the bag which had the word "Spice" on it. When she did grab it she notice that Cody was staring at Dawn.

"Hey do you notice that Cody has been staring at Dawn," Elesa said,

"Yeah he has bitten by the love bug," Cilan said.

"That's an odd way to say that," Elesa said.

"It's the poetic way," Cilan said.

"I'm going to help him," Elesa said.

"Why," Cilan asked.

"Because he's really needs the help," Elesa said. She walk towards Cody.

"So you like Dawn," she said.

"No-o I don't," Cody blushed said.

"Don't worry I'm here to help you," Elesa said.

"Really," Cody said.

"Yeah," Elesa said.

 _Camera switches to Loser's class_

Bowser was wrecking the place. He was throwing stuff into the wall and breathing fire.

The rest of Team Evil were watching from a safe distance.

"Should we try and comfort him," Korrina asked.

"No I think we should leave him alone," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Bowser was breathing fire in the confessional.

"I can't believe that Jr is gone. I will win this for you," Bowser yelled in pure rage.

 **(Confessional End)**

Chef came walking into the loser's class

"It's challenge time maggots," he said.

"Try telling him that," Scott pointing at Bowser.

Chef walked to Bowser.

"Hey lizard face," he said.

"WHAT," Bowser yelled with smoke coming out of his nose.

Chef hit Bowser with a frying pan and knocked him out.

"You have 10 minutes to get to the Tardis," Chef said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Looks like it's going to be an interesting challenge," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to the Tardis_

All three teams gathered in the Tardis.

"Since Chris is recovering I'll be taking over," Chef said.

"You are better than him right," Mario asked.

"Sure," Chef with an evil grin.

All of contestants started to get worry.

"There are two parts in today's challenge," Chef said.

"What's the first part," Harold asked.

"Simple it's a race," Chef said.

"To where," Duncan asked.

"To Striaton City," Chef said.

"Yes," Cilan yelled extremely happy.

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"We're going to Station city, my home, this is so great," Cilan said.

 **(Confessional End)**

They exited the Tardis into a forest.

"This should be easy," Cilan said.

"By the way I decide to spice up this challenge up," Chef said.

"What did you do," Sonic asked.

"You'll find out," Chef said. He walked into the Tardis and it disappear.

"What did Chef mean by spicing up the challenge," Harold said.

"We don't have time to worry lets go," Meowth said.

Team Mushroom began to run.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

"Does anyone have an idea where to go," The Doctor asked.

"Don't worry I'll save the day," Cilan said.

"And how are you going to do that," Sonic asked.

"Simple I grew up here so I know where to go," Cilan said.

"Which way do we go," Sliver asked.

"That way," Cilan pointing in a random direction.

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

Bowser was still knocked out and his team was staring at him.

"So who's going to wake him up," Korrina asked.

"Don't look at me," Scott said.

Metal Sonic walk in front of Bowser and then punch him in the face.

Bowser woke up and he was angry.

"Why did you do that? Where am I," Bowser yelled.

"Not important just follow me," Metal Sonic said.

"No," Bowser said.

"That was an order Bowser," Metal Sonic said.

"You're not ordering me around," Bowser said.

"You will," Metal Sonic said.

"I suggest we leave," Mecha Sonic said to Scott and Korrina.

"I think your right," Scott said.

Mecha Sonic, Korrina and Scott began to walk away.

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

The team was following Harold.

"Are you sure you know where we're going," Duncan said.

"Of course. Since I played Black and White 10 times I know where to go," Harold said.

They then notice a path and went on it.

"See I told you," Harold said.

"Stop right there," a voice called out

"Who's there," Duncan said.

Three people dressed up in a black militaristic uniform with caps appeared in front of Team Mushroom.

"Oh not these guys," Harold said.

"Who are they," Mario asked.

"We're Team Plasma, and we're here to stop you," One of them said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail," Harold asked.

"Someone broke us out," Team Plasma member said.

"So Chef is sending losers in uniform to stop me," Duncan said.

"We don't know who this Chef is, but we're here to capture you, so surrender," Team Plasma grunt said.

"Over my dead body," Meowth said. He raised his claws was preparing to attack.

The Team Plasma grunts threw their pokeballs and Bisharps came out.

"This is going to be fun," Meowth said.

 _Camera switches to Bowser and Metal Sonic_

Metal Sonic was dodging Bowser's fire. He threw a tree at Bowser. However Bowser grabbed it and broke it in half.

"Is that the best you have," Bowser taunted.

"You have yet to see my true power," Metal Sonic said with his glowing red eyes.

"Yeah right. Hey guys look he's trying to scare me," Bowser said. However he notice that his team was not there.

"Where did they go," Bowser asked.

"Simple. There doing the challenge. While you waste our time bickering," Metal Sonic said.

"Don't blame for this," Bowser said.

"Well I am. Let's move out," Metal Sonic said.

"They are probably lost," Bowser said.

 _Camera switches to Mecha, Scott and Korrina_

They were walking through the forest. However they found themselves in front of the city.

"This was easy," Scott said.

They walked through the city and were admiring it.

"So this is Striaton City. Seems nice," Scott said.

"Now where's that gym," Korrina said.

"Wait a minute I have a way of finding the gym," Mecha Sonic said.

"How," Korrina asked.

"Just give me a minute," Mecha Sonic said. He then shut down.

"Mecha Sonic are you okay," Korrina asked. Mecha Sonic didn't respond.

"Earth to Mecha are you there," she said knocking on Mecha Sonic's head.

"I guess he's knocked out," Scott said.

"I guess so," Korrina said.

"So," Scott said awkwardly.

"So," Korrina also said awkwardly.

Mecha Sonic then reactive.

"What were you doing," Scott asked.

"I was hacking into a satellite to figure out where to go," Mecha Sonic said.

"You can do that," Korrina said.

"Yes," Mecha Sonic said.

"Which way do we go," Scott asked.

"According to satellite data, it's here," Mecha Sonic pointing at the building right beside them.

"It was right beside us," Scott said.

"Yeah. Let's go in," Mecha Sonic said.

They walked into the Striaton City Gym and looked around gym it looked like a restaurant and it was deserted.

"Hey Chef where are you," Scott called out.

"Right here," Chef said. He was sitting at a table.

"Where's Bowser and Metal Sonic," he asked.

"We kind of left them behind," Korrina said.

"Well you don't get the win for this part of the challenge," Chef said.

"What do we do now," Mecha Sonic asked.

"You do hundred push ups got it," Chef said.

Korrina and Scott moaned.

"Do it now," Chef ordered.

Mecha Sonic, Korrina and Scott began to do the push ups

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

"Cilan are we there yet," Sonic asked.

"You already asked me that," Cilan said.

"Well I'm asking again," Sonic said.

"No just wait," Cilan said.

"I'm tired of waiting," Sonic said. He then used his super speed and ran off.

"I'm really hate when he does that," Cilan said.

Sonic came running back.

"I think found the city," Sonic said.

"That was fast," Cody said.

"Come on," Sonic said.

"We should use your more often," The Doctor said.

Sonic ran at a speed that his team could keep on with. They began to follow Sonic.

 _Camera switches to Bowser and Metal Sonic_

"Where is that city," Metal Sonic ponder.

"Metal it's all your fault we're losing," Bowser said.

"Do you just blame me for everything," Metal Sonic asked.

"Of course," Bowser said.

"I see why you keep on losing to Mario," Metal Sonic said.

"Shut it Metal," Bowser said.

Just then a loud explosion could be heard.

"What was that," Metal Sonic said.

They began to run to towards the origin of sound. They arrived and saw a battle between Team Mushroom and Team Plasma.

It was Meowth and Elesa's Zebstrika vs 3 Bisharps.

"Bisharp use Night slash," One of the Team Plasma said. The Bisharp hand turn purple and slash at Meowth.

Meowth yelped in pain fall back.

"Zebstrika use flame charge," Elesa commanded. Her Pokémon surround itself in fire and charge at the Bisharps.

The Three Bisharps dodge and fall back.

"Is that all you got," Team Plasma grunt said.

"I'll handled the Pokémon while you attack trainers," Metal Sonic said.

"Finally some action," Bowser said.

Metal Sonic grabbed one of the Bisharps and threw it into a tree.

"What on earth," Team Plasma grunt said. He and the other team Plasma grunts turned then heads to notice that bowser was behind them.

Bowser breathe fire onto the grunts.

Team Plasma screamed in pain.

"Bisharps help me," Team Plasma said.

However the Bisharps were getting their butts kicked by Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic was knocking them out and throwing them into trees.

"Fall back," Team Plasma grunt said. Team Plasma return their Pokémon to their Pokeballs and ran away.

"That was easy," Bowser said.

"Thanks for saving us," Harold said.

"We weren't here to save you people, We just wanted beat up some people up. Got it," Metal Sonic said.

"Fine gosh," Harold said.

"Wait where is the rest of your teams," Mario said.

"We got separate because tin can started a fight with me," Bowser said.

"You started it," Metal Sonic fired back.

"No you did," Bowser said.

"You're just upset because I was winning," Metal Sonic said.

"As if. I had you by the ropes," Bowser said.

"I would love to continue this discussion but I have a challenge to win," Metal Sonic said. He began to fly up.

"You can fly. Why didn't you fly earlier," Bowser asked.

"You never ask," Metal Sonic said.

"I NEVER- never mind which way do we go," Bowser said.

Metal Sonic looked around the surrounding area and flew away.

"Come back," Bowser began to chase him.

"Should we follow them," Meowth asked.

"I guess," Elesa said.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

They were continuing to travel through the forest and they found the path.

"Finally we found a path," Sonic said.

Metal Sonic then zoom past by them.

"Was that Metal Sonic," Sliver said.

"Sure was," Sonic began to run after Metal Sonic.

"Sonic come back," Sliver said.

Bowser then ran past them exhausted.

"Bowser are you okay," Cilan said.

"I'm trying to chase Metal Sonic what do you think," Bowser said.

"That's true," Cilan said.

"After them," The Doctor said.

 _Camera switches to Metal Sonic_

Metal Sonic was still flying at super speed.

Sonic was catching up to him.

"Hey Metal how's the weather up there," Sonic asked mocking.

"Why would I care, I'm a robot," Metal Sonic said.

"It was just a simple question," Sonic said.

"Why do you asked such idiotic questions," Metal Sonic asked.

"I was just asking," Sonic said.

"I don't have time for this," Metal Sonic began to rise his speed to its maximum.

"Don't leave yet we're having such a great conversation," Sonic began to speed up.

Both of them we're neck and neck with each other. Both trying to pass each other.

"You're too slow," Sonic taunted.

"So are you," Metal Sonic countered.

 _Camera switches to Striaton City Gym_

Korrina and Scott were lying on the floor panting from the push ups they did. Mecha Sonic however was perfectly fine. Mostly because he's a robot and they don't really get tired.

"Do always make people do push up," Korrina asked.

"When I ever get the chance," Chef said.

"Please tell me that there are no more push ups," Scott said.

"You're going to keep on doing it until I say so," Chef said.

Korrina and Scott moaned.

Just Metal Sonic and Sonic come running into the restaurant and stopped to a halt when they got to Chef.

"Alright I won," Sonic said.

"No you lost," Metal Sonic said.

"Chef who won," Sonic asked.

"Doesn't matter now give me fifty," Chef said.

"Fifty what," Sonic asked.

"Push ups now," Chef said.

"I refuse," Metal Sonic said.

"And why's that," Chef said irritated.

"Because it's pointless," Metal Sonic said.

"You're going to do fifty now," Chef said angry.

"Make me," Metal Sonic said.

Chef grabbed Metal Sonic and hold them up in the air.

"You want to die," Chef threatened.

Metal Sonic turned into his spin ball and spin dash at Chef.

Chef crashed down to the floor.

Metal Sonic then grabbed Chef by his shirt and said, "Don't test me."

Chef nodded in his head in fear.

"Good," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Chef was curled up in a ball shaking.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Now where's Bowser," Metal Sonic said.

Bowser came walking in exhausted.

"Here," Bowser with heavy breathes. He then felled to the ground.

Team Mushroom came running in with Team Tardis behind them.

"Who won," Harold said exhausted.

"No one yet," Chef said.

"What," The Doctor said.

"Don't you remember there is still another challenge," Chef said.

"Oh yeah," The Doctor said.

"What's the challenge," Sonic asked.

"It's a cooking challenge," Chef said.

"YES," Cilan screamed in pure joy.

Everybody stared at him confused.

"Okay…For this challenge you must chose two people to be your chefs," Chef said.

"When do we start," Cilan asked extremely happy.

"Come down. You have to choose your chefs," Chef said.

"Okay fine," Cilan calming down.

"You have five minutes to choose starting now," Chef said.

"Wait do we get any advantages in this challenge," Harold said.

"Why would I give you any advantages in this challenge," Chef said.

"Then what was the point of the race," Harold said.

"To make you sweat now chose your chefs," Chef said.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

"I think it's obvious who we should pick," Cilan said.

"And I will gladly help out," Jessie said.

"Okay sure," The Doctor said.

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

"Can anyone cook," Duncan asked.

"I went to Cooking Steve's Cooking Camp," Harold said.

"Anyone else," Duncan said.

"I can cook spaghetti," Mario said.

"Close enough," Duncan said.

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

"Can anybody cook," Metal Sonic asked.

Korrina, Scott and Bowser were all lying on the floor exhausted.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Perhaps it was not a good idea to make Bowser run here," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"It looks like it's just us," Mecha Sonic said.

"Yes. Do you know how to cook," Metal Sonic asked.

"No, do you," Metal Sonic said.

"Nope," Mecha Sonic said.

"Oh crud," Metal Sonic said.

 _Later_

Cilan, Jessie, Harold, Mario, Metal Sonic, and Mecha Sonic were all in the kitchen wearing chef hats.

Chef came walking in and said, "You have an hour to cook BEGIN,"

 _Camera switches to Harold and Mario._

Mario put water in a pot and put on the stove.

"Pass me the Pasta," he asked.

Harold gave Mario a package of Pasta. Mario then pour the Pasta into the pot.

"Now we wait," he said.

"I can't believe I'm cooking with Mario," Harold said.

"Believe me friend," Mario said.

 _Camera switches to Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic_

They were both pondering what to cook.

"How about a burger and fries," Mecha Sonic said.

"Let's do that," Metal Sonic said.

 _Camera switches to Cilan and Jessie_

"Time to show my cooking skills," Cilan exclaimed.

He began to put lettuce into a bowl and put some tartar sauce on it. He then toss it.

"Jessie pass me the bacon bits," Cilan asked.

Jessie gave a little bag which had "Bacon Bits" on the front in big red font. He the sprinkle a few bacon bits.

"Now's lets prepare my masterpiece," Cilan said.

 _Camera switches to Cody and Elesa_

They were both sitting at table discussing Cody's crush on Dawn.

"How am I supposed to win over Dawn," Cody said.

"Well what are your best qualities," Elesa asked.

"I'm super caring and tell funny jokes," Cody said.

"That's good anything else," Elesa said.

"That it, sadly," Cody said.

"Be right back," Elesa said.

Elesa then walked to Dawn.

"Hey Dawn can I talk to you," Elesa asked.

"Sure," Dawn said.

"So what are your thoughts on Cody," Elesa asked.

"He's a good teammate," Dawn answer.

"Well what if I told you that he likes you a lot," Elesa said.

"Really-I mean, are you sure," Dawn blushed for a moment.

"Totally," Elesa said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I'm surprised that Cody likes me. Not because I like him, it's just guy never had interest in me," Dawn blushed said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Elesa walked back to Cody.

"What did you do," Cody asked.

"I just tell Dawn that you like her," Elesa said.

"WHAT, why would you do that," Cody said.

"Don't worry I'm a professional matchmaking," Elesa said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I am responsible for many couples, Granted a few of them broke up but most of them are going strong," Elesa said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to the Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic_

They had their burger and fries ready with a soda on the side.

"We're going to lose," Mecha Sonic said.

"Don't worry the other teams couldn't have anything better," Metal Sonic said.

"Why don't you say that to that feast," Mecha Sonic pointing at what Team Tardis cooked up.

There was chicken, ribs, corn, pork, beef, salad, and steak all on separate plates.

"How did they get all of that in fifty minutes," Metal Sonic said.

"I don't know but we should hire him to be Eggman's chef," Mecha Sonic said.

"This isn't time for joking we need to think of something," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"It looks like I have to play dirty again," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic walked to Cilan and Jessie.

"That's a very impressive feast Cilan," Metal Sonic said.

"It's nothing," Cilan said.

"Doubt that," Mecha Sonic mumbled.

"What did you say," Cilan said

"Nothing," Mecha Sonic said.

"With all of this you're going to win," Metal Sonic said.

"Well thanks," Cilan said.

"Hey what's that," Metal Sonic said pointing behind Cilan.

Cilan and Jessie both turned around.

Metal Sonic then grabbed a can that says "WARNING EXTREMLY SPICLY. EXTREME CAUTION" on it. He then put it all over their food.

"I didn't see anything," Jessie said.

"I must be seeing things," Metal Sonic said.

"Oh well good luck," Mecha Sonic said.

Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic walked back to their side of the kitchen.

"That was nice of them," Cilan said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Something is up. They are never nice," Jessie said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Chef_

He was sitting at a table waiting for his food.

"Time's up show me your food," Chef said.

Harold & Mario, Cilan & Jessie and Metal Sonic & Mecha Sonic came out with their foods.

"Team Mushroom you're up," Chef said.

Mario handed him their Spaghetti. Chef grabbed his fork and grabbed it all and put in his mouth.

"Great you get an 8," Chef said.

"Yes," Harold said.

"Team Evil what do you have," Chef asked.

Metal Sonic gave him a hamburger with a side of fries and Soda.

"It's been a while since I had a burger," Chef said.

Chef took a bit of the burger and ate the fries.

"Good 7," Chef said.

Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic walked away.

"This better work," Mecha Sonic said.

"It will," Metal Sonic said.

"It better or we're screw," Mecha Sonic said.

Cilan came out carrying many trays with the food he made. He put each tray in front of Chef.

"This looks delicious," Chef said.

"Take a bite," Cilan said.

Chef grabbed his fork and took a bit of the chicken and stick it his mouth. His face turn red and said, "HOT, WATER PLEASE,".

Cilan gave him a glass of water and Chef drank as fast he can.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me," Chef said.

"I don't know what is wrong," Cilan said.

"Well it doesn't matter you lose," Chef said.

"Wait what about the other dishes," Cilan said.

"You only get one chance. I'll see you at elimination," Chef said.

 _Later_

The members of Team Tardis all had marshmallows except for Cilan.

"Time to leave cook boy," Chef said.

Cilan walked to the doors of the Tardis and open them.

"Before I go I just want to say-AHHH," Cilan said before being pushed off by Chef

"That's what you get for the spicy food," Chef said.

 _Later…Again_

The Tardis rematerialize in winner's class. Chef and Team Tardis left the Tardis.

"Hey Chef nice job on today's Challenge. I especially like Team Plasma," Harold said.

"Team who," Chef said puzzled.

"Plasma," Harold said.

"I don't what are you talking. I didn't get any Team Plasma," Chef walked away.

"Then who did," Harold asked himself.

 _Camera switches to a cave._

The Team Plasma grunts from early came walking in.

"Master we have fail," Team Plasma grunt said.

"Please forgive us," another Team Plasma grunt said.

Just then each of them got a black hand stabbed in their chests.

And then person who did this revels himself. And its Zoom.

"It looks like I have do this myself," he said.

 **ZOOM IS COMING**

 **So yeah Zoom is back.**

 **Now you're asking why he didn't he go capture Team Tardis himself. Well wait I have explanation in future chapters**

 **Anyway if there is any spelling errors in this chapter or in the other ones PM me and I will fix them**


	9. Death Star Rescue Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse. Since Chris was in the hospital I took over the show. After made the maggots work out I made them cook for me. Since Cilan nearly kill me he was eliminated. Who's out next? Find out on this episode of Total…Drama…Multiverse," Chef said.

 _Theme Song plays_

Team Mushroom were enjoying first class. Mario, Duncan and Harold were watching TV. Meowth and Elesa were playing cards.

"Any threes," Elesa asked.

"No," Meowth said.

"Can I anyone get some snacks," Duncan said.

"I'll get it," Mario said.

He walked to the fridge and open it. Before he took anything out of the fridge someone hit him over the head with a club knocking him out and was dragged away.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

"I can't believe we lost," Sliver said.

"How did we lose again," Sonic asked.

"You don't remember," The Doctor said.

"Not really," Sonic said.

"Cilan's food was too spicy," Sliver said.

"Oh yeah," Sonic remembering.

"I still don't know how Cilan lost," Cody said

"I think I know…Jessie," Sliver said.

"What did I do," Jessie said.

"You were the only person with him," Sliver said.

"Why would I sabotage my own team," Jessie said.

"You and Cilan are enemies," Cody said.

"Just because we're enemies doesn't mean I would sabotage us," Jessie said.

"Don't you know half things you did to him," Cody said.

"Those we're different circumstances," Jessie said.

"Not really," Cody said.

"I'm not taking this," Jessie stormed out.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Metal Sonic is behind this and I'm going to find out even if it kills me," Jessie said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Jessie was walking through the hallway. However she stopped at the corner when she heard Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic talking.

"What should we do Metal," Mecha Sonic asked.

"We have to tie up some loose ends," Metal Sonic said.

"So eliminate Jessie," Mecha Sonic said.

"Yes she's probably already suspecting us," Metal Sonic said.

"I knew, I have tell to the others," Jessie said quietly.

She began to walk back to her team. However she was knocked out by a club.

"We'll talk later," Metal Sonic said.

Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic went their separate ways.

Metal Sonic then stumbled on Jessie knocked out body.

"What the," he said.

Someone then zap Metal Sonic with a Taser shutting him down. His body then fall to the ground.

 _Later_

The three teams were gather in the Tardis.

"It's challenge time," Chef said.

"Wait were missing a few players," Harold said.

"Well that's a part of the challenge," Chef said.

He began to operate the Tardis controls.

"What do you mean," Harold asked.

"Today's challenge is to rescue them," Chef said.

"From who," Duncan asked.

"From the Empire," Chef said.

"Who," Bowser said confused.

"Have anyone seen Star Wars," Chef asked.

Harold, Cody, and Duncan raised their hands.

"Ok you all need to see that movie. Anyway the challenge is simple your capture teammates are on this space station and you need to save them," Chef said.

"Let's do this," Sonic said.

"Oh almost forgot you only have one hour to complete this challenge before it happens," Chef said.

"Before what happens," Elesa asked.

"You'll see," Chef grinned

All three teams went outside the Tardis and into a space hanger.

The Tardis then disappear.

"Wow I can't believe I'm in Star Wars," Harold geeking out.

A laser blast then pass by his head.

A squad of Imperial Stormtroopers began to shoot at the teams.

"Stop right there," one of them said.

"Stormtroopers, cool," Harold said.

Another laser went past his head.

"Not cool," Harold panic.

The Stormtroopers continue to shoot at the teams. Some of the of the contestants hide behind some crates. While others attack the Stormtroopers.

Sonic spin dash at some of the Stormtroopers.

"Fall back," one of the Stormtroopers said. The remaining Stormtroopers went through a door

"Thanks Sonic," Meowth said.

"Not a problem," Sonic said.

"Let's get going before they sound the alarm," Harold said.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNAL INTRUDERS HAVE BEEN DETECTED," announcement was made through the entire station.

"Too late," Duncan said.

The teams began to go separate ways.

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

They were running through the hallway.

"Does anyone have a plan," Scott asked.

"If I can hacked into a terminal might able to find where they are keeping Metal Sonic," Mecha Sonic said.

Just then 4 Stormtroopers were walking down the hallway and they start to fire at them.

Team Evil ducked behind circler pillars

"Not these guys again," Korrina said.

"Surrender," one of the Stormtroopers said.

"Time to show them the true power of the Koopa," Bowser said.

The rest of his team giggled.

"What," Bowser said.

"Nothing just attack the Stormtroopers," Korrina said.

"Fine," Bowser began charge at the Stormtroopers.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"The Power of Koopa. I see why he doesn't win against Mario more often," Korrina said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The Stormtroopers kept on firing at Bower. But the blast wasn't affecting him. Bowser then jumped on all them and crush on them. He then stand up.

"You should attack more often," Scott said.

"Did you kill them," Korrina asked.

Bowser looks down at them.

"No there still moaning," Bowser said.

"Let's get a move on before more of them come," Mecha Sonic said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Mecha Sonic is really starting to grow on me. Unlike the other one he actually respects me. Maybe he'll joined me," Bowser said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to a prison cell_

Jessie was beginning to wake up.

"Where am I," Jessie asked.

"A prison cell," Mario said.

"What," Jessie said. She then started to bang the door.

"Let me out of here right now," she demand.

"That won't work," Metal Sonic said.

"What are you doing here," Jessie asked.

"I don't know," Metal Sonic said.

"It doesn't matter I know what you did," Jessie said.

"What are you talking about," Metal Sonic said.

"You sabotage Cilan," Jessie said.

Mario then gasped

"I did no such thing," Metal Sonic said.

"I heard you and your metal friend confess to it," Jessie said.

"Uh…no we didn't," Metal Sonic said.

"Yes you did," Jessie said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"In hindsight I should have gone somewhere private," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"You will tell the truth you tin can," Jessie said.

Metal Sonic then grabbed Jessie and threw her into a wall.

Jessie was moaning in pain.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Nobody calls me Tin Can," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

The Team were looking from a corner and saw Stormtroopers patrolling the hallway.

"Alright dork do you know where to go," Duncan said.

"What makes you think I know," Harold said.

"Well you're a nerd," Duncan said.

"Just because I have knowledge of Star Wars doesn't mean I know the map of the Death Star," Harold said.

"What do you know," Meowth asked.

"Well in the movie there was terminal that had a map of the Death Star," Harold said.

"Let's go find it," Elesa said.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

They were walking through the empty hallways of the station.

"I guess there's no one in this area," The Doctor said.

Stormtroopers then started to shoot at them at the end of the hallway.

"I had to open my mouth," The Doctor said.

Sonic run towards the Stormtroopers and punched them all and they felled to the ground.

One of the Stormtroopers try to get up but Sonic stepped on his chest.

"Going somewhere buddy," Sonic said mocking.

The Stormtrooper tried to aim his blaster at Sonic. But Sonic knocked it out of the Stormtroopers hand.

"Yeah I'm not a big fan of being shoot ok," Sonic said.

"Where's our teammate," Sonic said.

"Who," The Stormtrooper asked confused.

"She has purple hair, and an R on her top," Sonic said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stormtrooper said.

"Can you take us to the prison station," The Doctor asked.

"Which one," The Stormtrooper asked.

"What do you mean which one," The Doctor asked.

"There's dozen of them on this station," The Stormtrooper said.

"We don't have time to check them all," Sliver said.

"There must be a database that has must have the location of Jessie, you will take us there," The Doctor said.

"Then I would betray my empire," The Stormtrooper said.

"Well then we don't need you anymore," Sonic said.

Sonic was about punch Stormtrooper.

"Fine I'll take you to a terminal," The Stormtrooper said.

"Good," Sonic said.

 _Camera switches to a room with a big terminal._

2 imperial officers wearing black uniform were discussing with each other

"Still can't believe the princess escape," One of the imperial officers said.

"I can't believe that five guys were able get pass the best security in the empire," the other said.

"It could have been worse. We could have been beaten by teddy bears," Imperial officer #1 said.

"Yeah that would be worse," Imperial officer #2 said.

Someone at the door knocked.

"Who is it," Imperial officer #1 asked.

"Janitor," the voice said.

"Finally this place is filthy," Imperial Officer #1 said

He press a button and the door open. However it was Team Evil and they storm in.

"What on Hoth," Imperial officer #1 said.

Bowser grabbed both Imperial officers and threw them into a wall knocking them out.

"Mecha Sonic began hacking," Bowser said.

"I shall," Mecha Sonic said.

Team Mushroom ran into the room.

"Stop right there," Meowth said.

"How did you get here," Bowser asked.

"We have experience dork on our team," Duncan said.

"I prefer geek thank you very much," Harold said.

Team Tardis stormed in.

"Not so fast," Sonic said.

"Why is everybody getting here now," Scott said.

"And how did you get here," Korrina asked.

"We have some help," Sonic said.

"Hi I'm Bob," The Stormtrooper said.

"I have found Metal Sonic," Mecha Sonic said.

"Destroy the terminal," Bowser commanded.

Mecha punch through the terminal and grabbed some wires which cause the terminal to shut down.

"NO," Team Mushroom and Tardis said.

"We're going to win this," Bowser said.

"ATTENTION. REBEL BASE WILL BE IN RANGE IN THIRTY MINUTES," announcement was made.

"Oh no," Harold said.

"What is it," Elesa asked.

"This is the Battle of Yavin 4. The death star going to explode," Harold exclaimed!

Everybody paused and then screamed in fear.

"We're all going to die," Bob said.

 _To be conclude_

 **Sorry I been gone for so long.**

 **The reason why I have updated for nearly a month is because of two things.**

 **One: I got writers block. Which starting go away. But it took to long.**

 **Two: School. I have a lot of School work so I was busy a lot. So don't expect much updates this month or in June**

 **I really did not want to split into two parts but I figure you guys waited to long for this chapter**

 **What are your thoughts on this chapter?**

 **Tell me your thoughts and tell me any grammar errors I made in this chapter (or previous chapters)**


	10. Death Star Rescue Plan part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies

"What are we going to do," Sliver said.

"That's your problem. Team Evil move out," Bowser said.

"What you can't do that," Harold said.

"Why," Scott asked.

"There's too many Stormtroopers patrolling the hallway," Harold said.

"We can take them, how many are there," Bowser said.

"Hundreds," Harold said.

"So what, we took them down easy," Bowser said.

"We don't have time to fight we have rescue our teammates," The Doctor said.

"What do we do then Doctor," Mecha Sonic asked.

"We find transportation and rescue our teammates," The Doctor said.

"Where are we supposed to find a ship," Bowser asked.

"How about that ship," Scott said. He and the others look out a window to see an imperial shutter.

"That can work," Scott said.

"Ok we split into two teams. One grabs the ship and the other to rescue Jessie, Mario and Metal Sonic. Mecha Sonic since you have the map you'll have to go," The Doctor said.

"Okay you three are coming with me," Mecha Sonic pointing at Elesa, Duncan and Harold.

"Oh no if things get bad I'm getting out of here," Duncan said.

"And that's why we're taking you," Mecha Sonic said.

"Problem is how we are supposed to get there with the troopers marching all over the station," Elesa said.

"Maybe I can help," Bob said.

"And how are you going to do that," Mecha Sonic asked

"I can escort you to where you need to go," Bob said.

"No that wouldn't work," The Doctor said.

"Why," Harold asked.

"Would you believe that one Stormtrooper was able to catch us," The Doctor said.

"That's true," Harold said.

"Why not take the vents," Elesa pointing at a vent at the bottom of the wall.

"That can work," The Doctor said.

"Let's do it," Mecha Sonic said.

Mecha Sonic grabbed the vent and rip it from the wall. He, The Doctor, Elesa, Duncan and Harold began to crawl through the vent.

"Alright time to get to those ships," Bowser said.

"Here let me help you down there," Sliver said. He use his physic abilities pick up all the contestants up.

"Can I join," Bob asked.

"Why," Sliver asked.

"Because I betray my empire for you. The least you could do is save me," Bob said.

"Fine you can come," Sliver said. He picked Bob up with powers. He broke the window with his powers and lower himself and the contestants to the shuttle.

"Now what," Sonic said.

"We wait," Korrina said.

"That should be easy," Sonic said.

3 squads of Stormtroopers marched into the hanger.

"Stop right," A Stormtrooper said. All of the Stormtroopers began to fire lasers at the teams. The teams hide behind some crates.

"These guys just don't quit," Sonic said.

"Perfect more fun for me," Bowser said.

 _Camera switches to Mecha Sonic, The Doctor, Elesa, Duncan, and Harold._

They were crawling through the ventilation shafts.

"Are we close to our teammates," Elesa asked.

"We're getting there just wait," Mecha Sonic said.

"Well can you hurry up this is uncomfortable," Elesa said.

"Well I'm enjoying this," Duncan said.

Elesa then kicked Duncan in the face.

"Ow. Okay I deserve that," Duncan said.

"Were here," Mecha Sonic said.

"But there's no vents here," Harold said.

"Don't worry I have a plan," Mecha Sonic said.

 _Camera switches to Metal Sonic, Jessie and Mario_

"You're done now Metal Sonic. I'll tell everybody what you did," Jessie said.

"I won't let you," Metal Sonic said.

He then open a compartment in his arm and pulled out a small glass container. In the container was small brown thing moving around.

"What is that," Jessie asked.

"Something I grab on the space station. I have been experimenting on the Zerg organism, it's under my control so it's time for the human trails," Metal Sonic said.

He threw the container below Jessie breaking it. The organism then jumped on Jessie leg.

"Get this off me," she said. Jessie try to get the organism off her however it kept moving around. It then went into her head via the left ear.

Jessie scream in agony and fell to the ground.

"Stop right there Metal Sonic," Mario said. He tried to punch Metal Sonic but Metal Sonic dodge and pin him to the ground.

"Trying to stop me Mario, can't have that," Metal Sonic said. Jessie stopped screaming in agony and stand up. However her eyes were soulless.

"It worked," Metal Sonic said.

"What did you do," Mario asked.

"I figured out how to control one's mind," Metal Sonic said.

The Zerg Organism came out of her ear and began to head towards Mario.

"Wait how's that creature here is and controlling Jessie," Mario asked.

"Simple it can replicate," Metal Sonic said.

The Organism then went into Mario's ear and he screamed.

 _Camera switches to outside the prison cell_

The Stormtroopers standing guard of the door hears Mario screaming.

"I think we should check on these guys," Stormtrooper #1 said.

"Yeah let's do that," Stormtrooper #2 said.

However before they could open the door Mecha Sonic, The Doctor, Elesa, Duncan, and Harold fell out of the venation shaft and landed on the Stormtroopers.

"Never do that again," Harold said.

"What's the chances of doing this again," Mecha Sonic asked.

"Hey if you dorks don't mind this station is going to blow up in a few minutes, so let's get our teammates now," Duncan said.

"He's right Mecha Sonic where's our teammates," The Doctor asked.

"According to map there in cell 315," Mecha Sonic said.

"Okay which cell though," The Doctor asked.

"This one," Mecha Sonic pointing at the door. He then pressed a button and the door open.

Mario and Jessie were standing up motionless.

"What took you so long," Metal Sonic asked.

"Thank you would have been nice," Harold said.

"I don't give thanks to anything," Metal Sonic walked out of the cell.

"Come on Jessie we have to go," The Doctor said.

Jessie didn't respond.

"Mario let's go," Elesa said.

Mario also didn't respond.

"Are you kidding let's go," Duncan said. He began to pull Mario by the arm. However he wasn't moving.

"You two help me pull him," Duncan said. Elesa and Harold also begin to pull Mario however he still didn't move.

Just then Mario knocked them all back.

"What the, Mario what are you doing," Elesa said.

Also Jessie punch the Doctor in the face.

"Ah. What was that for," The Doctor said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic were in the confessional together.

"Let's leave Mecha," Metal Sonic said.

"Agree," Mecha Sonic said

 **(Confessional End)**

Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic ran off.

"Please Mario we're friends," Harold said.

However Mario grabbed a fire flower from his pocket and began to shoot fireballs at his fellow teammates.

Harold, Duncan, Elesa and the Doctor ran out of the cells.

"Why are they attacking," Elesa said.

"I don't know but it looks like we're going to have to fight," Duncan said.

"We can't fight them. There are our friends," Harold said.

Mario and Jessie walked out of the cell.

"Tell that to them," Duncan said.

 _Camera switches to the Hanger_

The contestants and Bob were fighting Stormtroopers. Bowser was throwing Stormtroopers into walls, Sonic was kicking some of them, and Sliver was picking them up with their physic powers and throwing them away.

"Take my Fury Swipes," Mewoth said. Mewoth extend his claws and try to cut the Stormtroopers. However it wasn't very effective.

"Is that all you got," The Stormtrooper taunted. Just then Mecha Sonic attack him from behind and knock him into some crates.

Metal Sonic also came crashing in and knock some Stormtroopers out.

"Finally you're here," Bowser said.

"Yes I'm back. Now let's go," Mecha Sonic said.

"Wait about the others we just can't leave them," Korrina said.

"Of course we can. Besides this station is going to explode," Bowser said.

"Oh come Bowser that's just heartless even for you," Sonic said.

"I don't want to die here. And besides Mario will finally die," Bowser said.

"Yeah but it would be a disappointment," Meowth said.

Bowser was caught off guard by this.

"Why's that," Bowser said.

"Because think about it for the past thirty years you have been in a never ending battle that had both of you use all of your tricks and techniques on each other. And you want to end it by you just leaving him behind," Meowth explained.

"When you said that I can't really leave behind. Alright I'll stay a bit longer," Bowser said.

Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic face palm.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Always count on Bowser to have the biggest ego. Looks like I'll have to save the day," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Second Confessional)**

"I didn't tell to Bowser to stay a bit longer because I like Mario. It's because is still here," Mewoth said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to the prison area_

Mario was shooting Fireballs at The Doctor, Elesa, Duncan, and Harold.

"Harold how much time do we have left," The Doctor said.

"REBEL BASE WILL BE IN RANGE IN 5 MINUTES," announcement was made.

"Does that answer your question," Harold said.

"Not really," The Doctor said.

"What do we do Harold," Duncan asked.

"I don't know," Harold said.

"So this is how it ends," Elesa said.

"No this can't end I didn't go to Steve superhero camp," Harold said.

"How many camps does Steve have," Duncan said.

"Surprisingly a lot," Harold said.

Just Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic knocked Jessie and Mario out by punching the back of their heads.

"Where were you," Duncan said annoyed.

"Not important," Metal Sonic said. He then picked up Mario and he and Mecha Sonic sped away.

"Oh come," Harold said.

The Doctor picked up Jessie and said, "Let's just go,". He, Duncan, Elesa and Harold ran as fast as they can.

 _Camera switches to the Hanger_

Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic came in and drop Mario.

"Alright we have Mario let's go," Metal Sonic said.

"Wait what about the rest," Korrina said.

"We don't have time for them," Metal Sonic said.

"Jessie is still there," Meowth said.

"Like I said we don't have time," Metal Sonic said.

"You're not leaving without us," The Doctor called out.

He and the rest came running towards the shuttle.

"Hurry up," Mecha Sonic said.

Everybody got onto the ship.

 _Camera switches to the Imperial Shuttle pilot seat._

Metal Sonic and Mecha began to operate the ship.

Bowser came walking in.

"Are you sure that you can fly this thing," Bowser asked.

"Better then you," Metal Sonic said.

Bowser released smoke in angry.

 _Camera switches to outside the Death Star_

The Imperial Shuttle left the station and was already far away.

"Wonder how much time we had," Metal Sonic wonder.

The Death Star then exploded which cause the ship to shake.

"That much," Mecha Sonic said.

 _Later_

The three teams were in the Tardis.

"Team Evil since you got your teammate to the ship first you get first," Chef said.

Team Evil cheered.

"Team Mushroom you're second and Team Tardis you're sending someone home," Chef said.

Team Mushroom cheered and Team Tardis moaned.

 _Later…again_

"Team Tardis it's been a while time to cast your vote," Chef said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I think it's obvious who I'm voting out," The Doctor said.

 **(Second Confessional)**

Jessie just drooled.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Votes have been tally the first marshmallow goes to. Sonic," Chef threw a marshmallow to Sonic.

"The others goes to…Sliver…Dawn…Cody and the final vote goes to…

…

…

…

(The Doctor had his arms crossed and Jessie was still drooling)

…

…

…The Doctor," Chef tossed the final Marshmallow to The Doctor.

"Jessie it's time to go," Chef said.

Jessie remain still.

"Looks like I'll have to do this the fun," Chef said.

Chef pick Jessie up and threw her out of the Tardis.

"Strange usually there's a scream," Chef said.

 _Camera switches to Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic_

"Looks like we have tied up the loose ends," Mecha Sonic said.

"Now we can move on to other plans," Metal Sonic said.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long.**

 **For rest of June don't expect a new chapter because I have a lot of to do.**

 **Btw: Remember the Multiverse tourment story I planning on making.**

 **Well I want you guys to send suggestions (PM me) on contestants you want to see fight in the upcoming story**


	11. Zerg Rush

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies**

"Last time on-," Chef said.

"Stop right there," a voice called out.

"Who's that," Chef said.

"It's me Chris," he said.

"Oh it's been while," Chef said.

"Yeah, beat it," Chris said. Chef stomp away.

"Now, Last time on Total Drama Multiverse the teams had to rescue their fellow players from the Empire. Metal Sonic did some messed stuff that we had to apologize for. The teams manage to escape just before the Death Star exploded and Jessie was sent home, who will get the boot find out on Total Drama Multiverse," Chris said.

 _Theme song plays_

Team Evil were enjoying winner class. Bowser, Scott, Korrina were watching TV. While Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic were scheming at the table.

"I still think using the Zerg was a bad idea," Mecha Sonic said.

"Jessie was going to reveal my secret so it was my best option," Metal Sonic said.

"But did you really have to do it to the plumber," Mecha Sonic said

"I had no choice," Metal Sonic said.

"You could have made him fear you," Mecha Sonic said.

"I like to be safe," Metal Sonic said.

"You do know it could destroy his ability to function," Mecha Sonic said.

"Worth it for victory," Metal Sonic said.

Metal Sonic walked away.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Something tells me Metal is going to betray Eggman, he has the capability of doing it, I have to vote him off," Mecha Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

Mario was lying on the ground with no movement in anyway.

"Is he dead," Meowth said.

"Possibly," Harold said.

"Should we get a doctor," Elesa said.

"Let's do that," Harold said.

 _Later_

The Doctor was examining Mario.

"Is he okay," Elesa asked.

"I can't determine," The Doctor said.

"What does that mean," Duncan asked.

"It means I have no idea what's wrong with him," The Doctor said.

"Is he at least alive," Meowth asked.

"Functionally yes," The Doctor said.

"Can you fix him," Harold asked.

"I can't fix him if I don't know what's wrong with him," The Doctor said.

"Attention all contestants head to the Tardis right now," Chris announced.

Mario stand up and began to walk.

"What the heck," Harold said confused

 _Camera switches to The Tardis_

The contestants where standing in the Tardis.

"I'm back everybody," Chris said.

All of the contestants moaned.

"Would you rather have chef be charge," Chris asked.

All of them remain silent.

"That's what I thought, anyway today's challenge is going to be a special one," Chris said.

"It can't be harder than the last one right," Duncan said.

"And we're here," Chris said.

The Teams began head to the doors.

"Wait Team Mushroom and Evil this isn't your stop, Team Tardis you can leave," Chris said.

The members of Team Evil and Tardis were confused by this.

 _Camera switches to outside of the Tardis._

There buildings outside of it. 1 huge building and bunch of smaller buildings.

"This looks familiar," Cody said.

 _Camera switches to inside of the Tardis._

Team Mushroom left the Tardis.

"Chris what is today's challenge about," Korrina asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Chris said.

Team Evil left the Tardis.

 _Camera switches to outside of the Tardis (Team Evil)_

"Hey look there's something on the ground," Scott said. He then picked it up. It was a small grey box.

Then Chris face was the box.

"Hi everyone," Chris said.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis._

"Chris what are these building," The Doctor asked,

"Simple there a part of the challenge," Chris said.

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

"What are we doing you chump," Meowth said.

"I was getting to that, today's challenge will be defending yourselves," Chris said.

"From what," Duncan said.

"From the Zerg," Chris said.

"Oh come on," Harold said.

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

"Not again," Korrina said.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

"Why Chris why," The Doctor said.

"Because the Zerg are cool, these building here will train you soldiers to help fight off the Zerg, the last team standing wins the challenge, there are other grey boxes that will make your troops," Chris said.

The grey box then exploded.

"Well that's just great," The Doctor said.

"Don't worry guys I'm an expert StarCraft player," Cody said.

"All right Cody go and start making our army," The Doctor said.

Cody then run to one of the buildings.

He then saw another grey box on the floor. Screen display the buildings. Cody started to press then pressed one of the boxes and got into a menu which show the different types of soldiers.

"Let get some marines," Cody said.

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

"Get started dork we don't have any time," Duncan said.

"Be patient I try to think of a strategy," Harold said.

"You can make one when we get an army," Duncan said.

"It's best to figure out which units we should make," Harold said. Duncan then grabbed the grey box and try to take it from Harold. They were both began to pull the box trying to keep it for themselves. Meowth then scratched their faces. Duncan and Harold screamed in pain and they drop the grey box. Mewoth then catch the box.

"I'll have to do this myself," Meowth said. He then began to press some buttons.

"Give me that Meowth," Harold snatched it from Meowth's hand. Harold looked at screen and sees that Mewoth has order dozens of marines.

"Great job you order too many marines," Harold said.

"Then cancelled it," Mewoth said.

Harold try to cancel the order but there was no way of doing.

"Oh no," Harold said.

"Looks like we just have marines," Meowth said.

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

"I should have control," Bowser holds the grey box.

"I'm the one who's going to choose it," Metal Sonic said.

"You don't have an experience of leading an army," Bowser said.

"I'm a good strategists," Metal Sonic said.

"I'm a better one," Bowser said.

He accidently then crushed the box with his hand.

"Great job lizard breath you just destroy the only thing that could have protect us," Metal Sonic said.

"It's not my fault, you made me break it," Bowser said.

The rest of Team Evil face palm.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"How do these two keep on arguing, and my parents argue less than this," Scott said.

 **(Second Confessional)**

"Okay they are really getting on my nerves," Korrina said.

 **(Third Confessional)**

"Metal has moved away from the mission, it's time to get rid of him," Mecha Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"You two huddle up with me," Mecha Sonic said.

Mecha Sonic, Korrina, Scott began to huddle up.

"We have to eliminate those two," Mecha Sonic said.

"Isn't Metal Sonic with you," Scott said.

"He has…become a threat to me," Mecha Sonic said.

"So we vote them off," Korrina asked.

"Exactly," Mecha Sonic said.

"Why would I help you," Scott asked.

"Cause I think you're getting sick of them," Mecha Sonic said.

"I think about it," Korrina said.

"Same here," Scott said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Metal not going to take this personal. Mostly he wasn't program to do that," Mecha Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"What do we do now," Bowser said.

"I'll be right back," Metal Sonic said.

Metal Sonic speed away at maximum speed.

"Get back here Metal," Bowser said.

He then turn his head and his teammates who were glaring at him.

"What," Bowser said.

 _Camera switches to a Zerg Hive_

There were hundreds of Zerglings, Roachs and Hydralisks beginning to gather at the Zerg hatchery.

Metal Sonic was on top of a mountain overlooking the whole hive.

The Zerg began to spit into three groups and began to head to the teams.

Metal Sonic then flew down the hill and land right in front of the Zerg command building.

He then grab the container that holds the Zerg organism from his arm and dump it on the ground.

"Go my creation take control of these creatures," Metal Sonic said.

The organism then inserted itself into the hatchery.

Just then a dozen Zerglings began to surround Metal Sonic.

"This is going to be fun," Metal Sonic said.

Metal Sonic then punch a hole in each Zerglings, killing them.

"That was easy," Metal Sonic said.

The Zerg building began to wobble.

"Alright my creation concentrate all attacks on Team Tardis and Team Mushroom," Metal Sonic said.

 _Camera switches to Team Evil_

Bowser, Korrina and Mecha Sonic were standing in front of their base. While Scott was hiding behind some rocks.

"Are you guys crazy, you going to get yourselves kill," Scott said.

"We wouldn't have to if someone didn't destroy the grey box," Mecha Sonic said.

"It wasn't' my fault," Bowser said.

"Everybody, we have Zerg incoming," Korrina said.

Hundreds of Zerg were running towards them.

"Lucario come out," she threw her pokeball and her Pokémon came out.

However at that moment the Zerg stop in their tracks and turn back around.

"They're running away," Scott said relieved.

"Korrina your Pokémon must have scare them," Bowser said.

"You save us," Scott ran towards her and hug her.

"Uh," Korrina said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I should probably use Lucario more often," she said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Metal Sonic then landed in front of his team.

"Where were you," Bowser said anger.

"Doing some stuff," Metal Sonic said.

"Like what," Bowser asked.

"Classified," Metal Sonic said.

"What do you mean classified," Bowser asked more irritated.

"Classified: designated as officially secret and to which only authorized people may have access," Metal Sonic said.

"I know what classified means," Bowser said.

"Guys let's be happy that the Zerg left," Korrina said.

"Yes let's celebrate," Metal Sonic said.

Bowser growl faintly.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

The marines they made were holding back Zerg.

"Cody will the marines hold them back," The Doctor said.

"Yes as long no more Zerg join," Cody said.

Suddenly extra Zerg started to rush in

"And I just had to say that," Cody said.

With Zerg having reinforcements they plow down the marines.

"Run," The Doctor said.

Team Tardis ran away as the Zerg starts to tear apart their base.

"Ah man," Sonic said.

"Let's leave before they want to eat us," Sliver said.

"Agree," Cody said.

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

The Zerg overrun their base. The Team was hiding behind a building

"I told you should've let me make the army," Harold said.

"You would have made a weak army," Duncan said.

"Better than Meowth's," Harold said.

"Shut it twerp," Meowth said.

"Twerp," Harold said surprised.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Meowth called me a twerp, I LOVE IT," Harold said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"They're coming, runaway," Harold said.

The Team ran away as the Zerg close in.

 _Later_

"Wow that was lamer then I was going to expect it," Chris said

"Who won," Metal Sonic said.

"Your team, since you didn't get overrun," Chris said.

"Where's Mario," Elesa said.

"Oh no he's must have left them at the base," Meowth said.

"We have to go back," Harold said.

"No he's probably been eaten," Chris said.

"We can't just leave him," The Doctor said.

"I don't care I'm the host so I decide what to do," Chris said.

"Chris, you're evil," The Doctor said.

"Thanks," Chris said.

 _Camera switches to the Zerg Hive_

Mario was being carried to Zerg hatchery.

Mario then snapped out of the trance and started to panic.

"HOW DID I GET HERE," Mario yelled.

He rolled off the Zerg and onto the ground. He then stand up in a fighting position. The Zerg began to charge at him.

"Let's a go," Mario said.

However before Zerg could trampled him, he was carry away by blue lighting. He was dragged to a middle of a field.

"What," Mario said.

"Hello Mario," a voice of pure evil said.

"Oh no, not you," Mario said.

He turned around and he saw Zoom.

ZOOM IS COMING

 **Sorry took so long. The Website was glitching**

 **What are your thoughts on this chapter?**

 **I see you soon hopefully.**


	12. Special time with Yoda

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse, I came back after my absence and crank it up a bit. It was a surprisingly short challenge that Team Evil won no problem and Mario was eaten by Zerg. Who will come on top? Will I get sued for Mario's death? Find on this week's Total Drama Multiverse," Chris said.

 _Theme song plays_

Bowser and Metal Sonic were arm wrestling while Mecha Sonic, Korrina and Scott were watching from a distance.

"You have to help me to get rid of Metal Sonic," Mecha Sonic said.

"Why," Korrina said.

"Because he's a threat to all of us," Mecha Sonic said.

"How," Scott said.

"He can control people's minds," Mecha Sonic said.

"What," Korrina and Scott said shocked.

"He took a Zerg organism and altered it to create a parasite," Mecha Sonic said.

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier," Korrina said.

"Because I help him to do it," Mecha Sonic said.

"Wait then why are you betraying him," Scott said.

"Going in this game, we were going to give it to Eggman. But he change the plans," Mecha Sonic said.

"What did he do," Scott said.

"He the parasite used it on Jessie and Mario," Mecha Sonic said.

"That explains why they were acting weird," Korrina said

"Let's tell everybody this," Scott said.

"No," Mecha Sonic said.

"Why," Korrina and Scott said.

"Because then Metal Sonic will become desperate. You don't want him when he's desperate," Mecha Sonic said.

"Then what do we do," Korrina said.

"We throw the next challenge and sent him home," Mecha Sonic said.

"Does he know anything about this," Scott asked.

"He might, that's why we have to get rid of him now," Mecha Sonic said.

"CHALLENGE TIME," Chris said over the PA

 _Camera switches to the insides of the Tardis_

All three teams were gather in the Tardis.

"It's challenge time," Chris said.

"Can we just take the day off," Harold said.

"But that won't be any fun," Chris said.

"Please tell there going to be no Zerg," Cody said.

"Don't worry this challenge will actually improve all of you," Chris said.

"How," Meowth said.

"You'll find out, also I have a surprise," Chris said.

"What," Metal Sonic said.

"Team Evil is no more," Chris said.

"What," all of the team Evil members said.

"We're switching teams," Chris said.

Everyone gasp.

"So whose will who," Sonic said.

"I was getting to that," Chris said.

"The new Team Tardis is Korrina, Scott, Elesa, Mewoth, Mecha Sonic, Dawn and Cody," he said.

"And the new Team Mushroom is Sliver, Metal Sonic, Duncan, Bowser, The Doctor, Harold, and Sonic," Chris finish.

Scott, Mecha Sonic, Korrina looked at each other worried.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Great, just when I have assemble enough votes to eliminated Metal Sonic we switch teams, time for a new plan," Mecha Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The Tardis made a sound.

"And were here," Chris said.

He and the teams leaved the Tardis. Outside of the Tardis was a dimply swamp area.

"Where are we," Bowser said.

"We're in a swamp," Metal Sonic said.

"I know we're a swamp," Bowser snap back.

"Oh my goodness we are on Dagobah," Harold said

"Dago what," Meowth said.

"Dagobah is a planet in Star Wars, home to Yoda a Jedi master," Chris said.

"Okay where is he," Meowth said.

"Looking for someone you are," a voice said.

Everybody turn away and they saw a small green creature.

"Who the heck are you," Meowth said.

"Oh my god its Yoda," Harold said.

"Know me you do," Yoda said.

"Are you kidding you're the greatest Jedi ever," Harold said.

"The greatest I'm not," Yoda said.

"Oh so humble," Harold said.

"Harold can you stop fanboying," Duncan said.

"Please, this is a once in a lifetime moment for me," Harold said.

"If you want live a lifetime you better shut up," Duncan said.

"Fine gosh," Harold said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Duncan is such a party pooper, I mean how someone could not be excited to meet Yoda is beyond me," Harold said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"I doubt this little green creature can be the most powerful of anything," Metal Sonic said.

"Don't insult Yoda," Harold said.

"I do what I want to do dork," Metal Sonic said.

"Judge a person's appearance, you should not," Yoda said.

"Whatever," Metal Sonic said.

"Yoda will you show these two teams to the first challenge," Chris asked.

"Fine, The empire where I am remember, Chris I am just doing this so you tell not," Yoda said.

"What did that mean," Elesa said.

"Matters not, go, let us go," Yoda said.

 _Camera switches to in front of a big hole in a tree_

"I'm sensing darkness in there," Dawn said.

"What is this," Elesa asked.

"A trail," Yoda said.

"A what," everybody said except Harold.

"Strong with the dark side, that place is," Yoda said.

"What's the dark side," Scott asked.

"The dark side is combination of negative emotion like fear, anger, hatred, and aggression," Harold said.

"For pick a player to go in there, this challenge both teams must. The player that stays in cave the longest wins and get an advantage in the next challenge. Yeesssssss.," Yoda said.

The contestants looked at each confused.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Yoda just reminds me of my crazy uncle," Scott said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The two teams huddle around to figure out who goes first

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

"Mecha Sonic you don't fear anything," Elesa said.

"Yes," Mecha Sonic said.

"Then go in there," Scott said.

"Affirmative," Mecha Sonic said.

"To mention I forgot. Pick Mecha or Metal Sonic you cannot," Yoda said.

"What why," Korrina said.

"Too easy would it be. Herh herh herh," Yoda said

"Alright fine who wants to volunteer," Korrina said.

The team remain silent.

"Fine I'll do it," Korrina said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Why did it have to be me," Korrina said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

"Who wants to go in first," Duncan asked.

"I shall go," The Doctor said.

"Alright," Duncan said.

Korrina and the Doctor walk to the cave.

"What's in there," Korrina said.

"Only what you take with you," Yoda said.

Korrina and The Doctor enter the cave.

 _Camera switches to inside the cave_

"This doesn't seem that bad," Korrina said.

"From my experience when you ever say something like that, it will be that bad," The Doctor said.

"That's not really helping Doctor. Doctor," Korrina said.

She turn around and notice the Doctor was gone

"Where did you go," Korrina said.

She then turn around and sees a figure in the distance.

"Doctor there you are," Korrina said. She began to run towards him. However she stopped and realize that figure wasn't the Doctor. She saw herself.

Korrina (the figure) summon a Pokemon. It was Lucario.

"How could you fail," Korrina (The Figure) yelled at the Pokémon.

Lucario was looked away in shame.

"How am I supposed to be the best if you keep on losing," Korrina (the Figure) said.

Lucario started to cry.

"Leave him alone," Korrina (the real one) said.

"What are you doing here," Korrina (the Figure) said.

"I can ask you that question," Korrina (the real one) said.

"I just teaching this thing to be stronger," Korrina (the Figure) said

"But that's not how we train," Korrina (The real one) said.

"Well I'm you, aren't I," Korrina (the Figure) said.

"You're not me," Korrina (The real one)

"We're one in the same," Korrina (The figure) said.

"No we're not," Korrina (the Real One) said.

"You want to be stronger do you," Korrina (the figure) said.

"Yes," Korrina (the Real One) said.

"In order to do that you must become ruthless," Korrina (the figure) said.

"I will not," Korrina (the Real one) said.

 _Camera switches to the Doctor_

"What an interesting place, but boring place," the Doctor said.

"Come on Yoda is this all you can do," he said.

"HALT," a menacing voice spoke out.

"No it can't be," The Doctor said.

He turn around and sees a Dalek.

"What are you doing here," The Doctor demanded.

The Dalek remain silent.

"I said what are you doing here," The Doctor asked.

The Dalek still remained silent.

"Speak," The Doctor said.

Just then more Daleks began to appear.

"Where did you come from," the Doctor said.

"ALL HAIL THE DOCTOR," all the Daleks began to chant.

"Stop that why are you doing this," The Doctor said.

"YOU ARE OUR GOD," one of the Daleks said.

"No I'm not," The Doctor said.

"YOU HAVE KILL MORE RACES THEN ANY DALEK COULD," another Dalek said.

"I kill them only to protect others," The Doctor said.

"YOU STILL KILL THEM," a Dalek said.

"To protect others," The Doctor said.

"YOU MEAN TO PROTECT YOURSELF," A Dalek said.

"Stop that," The Doctor said.

"ALL HAIL THE DOCTOR. ALL HAIL THE DOCTOR. ALL HAIL THE DOCTOR," all the Daleks chanted

"No I'm not your god," The Doctor said.

"ALL HAIL THE DOCTOR. ALL HAIL THE DOCTOR. ALL HAIL THE DOCTOR," all the Daleks continue to chant.

The Doctor ran past the Daleks and to the outside of the cave

"Fail you have," Yoda said.

"What the hell was that," The Doctor said.

"It's what you take with you," Yoda said.

"What does that mean," The Doctor asked.

"You know what it is. Yeesssssss." Yoda said.

"No I don't," The Doctor said.

Korrina then came out of the cave with a black eye.

"Korrina what happened to you," Elesa said.

"It's nothing. Besides you should see the other guy," Korrina said.

"Since Korrina lasted longer. For her team she wins the advantage," Yoda said.

Team Tardis cheered.

"Now, time for the next challenge, is it," Yoda said.

 _Camera switches backs to the swamp_

Yoda and the teams were at a swamp with two crash x wings in it.

"For this challenge, bring the ship out of the swamp and fix it, you must. Team Tardis since you won the last challenge you need not to bring the ship out of the water," Yoda then used the force to drag one of the X-wings out and put next to Team Tardis.

"That's not fair," Duncan complained

"Too bad. Begin," Yoda said.

Team Tardis headed to their X wing and began to examine to see what's wrong.

"Is anyone here a repairman," Mecha Sonic asked.

Nobody answer.

"Maybe giving it some power will fix it," Elesa said.

"That could work," Mecha Sonic said.

"Okay twerp do it," Meowth said.

"First I'm 20. Second, come out Emolga," Elesa threw the pokeball and her Pokémon came put.

"Use Electro Ball," Elesa commanded.

Emolga fire a ball of electricity at X-wing. However it just made a hole in the ship.

"Whoops," Elesa said.

On the other hand Team Mushroom were figuring out a way to get there's out.

"Sliver use your powers to take the ship out," Sonic said.

"Okay," Sliver pick the X-wing with physic abilities and puts the ship near his team.

"Let's see what the problem is," The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to examine the X-wing.

"It has too much swamp water," the Doctor said.

"Sliver can concentrate on getting the water out," The Doctor asked.

"I'll give it my best shot," Sliver said.

Sliver using his psychic powers carefully move all the water all of the systems.

"Okay let's see if it works," The Doctor jumped into the cockpit.

"Which button turns this ship on," The Doctor said.

He pressed a button and the systems to turn on.

"It's working" The Doctor said.

"Won the challenge, congratulations Team Mushroom you have. Yeessssss," Yoda said.

Team Mushroom cheered.

"Team Tardis, lost, you have. See you at elimination ceremony tonight, Chris will," Yoda said.

Team Tardis moaned

 _Later_

Mecha Sonic, Korrina and Scott were talking to each other.

"So who should we eliminate," Mecha Sonic asked.

"Meowth," Scott said

"Why him," Mecha Sonic said.

"Because the last time I was with animal that can walk on two legs, I couldn't walk for a year," Scott said.

"Not to mention he's a villain," Korrina said.

"Fine let's do that," Mecha Sonic said.

 _Later_

Team Tardis were in the Tardis with Chris ready to give out the marshmallows

"The following are safe Mecha Sonic. Korrina. Dawn. And Cody," Chris said.

"And that leaves Elesa and Meowth. Elesa you destroy your team's ship. And Mewoth you didn't really do much. And the person going home is…

…

…

…

…

…Meowth," Chris threw the last marshmallow at Elesa.

"WHAT. NO," Meowth yelled. Chef grabbed him and threw him out of the Tardis.

"Looks like team Rocket is blasting off again," Meowth yelled.

"Question Chef. Do cats actually have nine life," Chris said.

Chef shrugs.

"Well he better need them. Who will go next? Who will die next find out the next episode of…Total Drama…Multiverse," Chris said.

 **So that was my new chapter.**

 **What are your thoughts? Tell me**

 **Also I made another called RWBY Volume 4. What I would do. It's basically how I would write RWBY volume 4**

 **Have a good day. Also new week I will have another chapter of RR fanfic**


	13. Fight to the death

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies**

"Last on Total Drama Multiverse. I decide to disband team Evil and switch the teams around. And three people weren't very happy about. Also Yoda took over for the day. Korrina and the Doctor saw what Yoda said quote "Only what you take with you" whatever that means. In the end Team Mushroom won and Meowth was sent home. Who will be out next? Find out Total…Drama…Multiverse," Chris said.

 _Theme song plays_

Team Mushroom were trying to enjoy themselves in winner's class. Sliver, Sonic and Duncan were playing cards. Harold and The Doctor were trying to watch TV. However Bowser and Metal Sonic were fighting each other for the TV controller which cause the channels to change.

"I had it first," Metal Sonic said.

"No I did," Bowser counter. They kept doing a tug of war for the remote.

"You mind we're trying to watch TV," Harold complained.

"Shut up moron," Metal Sonic and Bowser said at the same time.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I don't like Bowser and Metal Sonic at all. But I do like when someone insults Harold," Duncan said amused.

 **(Confessional End)**

"So what is it like to have super powers," Duncan asked.

"I get to work faster," Sonic answer.

"Wait you go to work," Duncan confused at this.

"Of course Sega has been losing money. So they can't give me a full pay check," Sonic said.

"So where do you work," Duncan asked.

"Nintendo," Sonic lowering his head shame.

Duncan then laughed very hard.

"That is really sad," he said.

Sonic used his super speed to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and pour it on Duncan.

"Do you want a towel," Sonic mocked.

"You want to go," Duncan threating Sonic.

"I'm ready when you are," Sonic said.

Duncan tried to Punch Sonic. However Sonic used his super speed to dodge the attack. He then went around Duncan and gave him a wedgie.

Duncan then froze and he felled to ground. Everybody looked shocked except for Harold who had a big smile on his face.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Finally Duncan got the wedgie," Harold said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

In contrast, Team Tardis were fine with their conditions. Even though it was dimply and there was water coming out of the celling.

Dawn was sitting on chair meditating. Cody came near here and said nervously, "So Dawn what's up,"

"I'm good," Dawn said.

"How about we get-," Cody said before being interrupted by Dawn.

"Listen Cody I know you like me. But it won't work between us. We have two different auras," Dawn said.

"Oh. Never mind," Cody in disappointment. He then walked away with his head. Dawn just release a sigh.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I didn't want to break Cody's heart. But it won't work. We have different personalities. It won't last," Dawn said.

 **(Second Confessional)**

"This can't be. The one time I think a girl likes me back she shoots me down. I just do what I usually do. Go cry in a corner," Cody said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"ATTENTION ALL CONTESTENTS REPORT TO THE TARDIS," Chris said on the announcer.

 _Camera switches to inside the Tardis._

The Teams were in Tardis. Chris walked in and said, "Challenge time," Chris said.

"Is there going to be more Yoda," Harold said.

"No Harold. We can only get so much Yoda," Chris said.

"Dang it," Harold said.

"But what we have is just as good, drumroll please," Chris said. Chef began to hit Drums with the drumsticks.

"Death Battle," Chris said.

"Really Death Battle," Harold sounding not impressed.

"What's Death Battle," Elesa said.

"Glad you asked. Death Battle is a Web Series that has two characters fight to the death. They analyze their strength and weakness to find who would win," Chris said.

"That's sound…fun actually," Duncan said surprised at his answer.

"You like nerdy stuff," Harold asked.

"No. But I like seeing fights to the death," Duncan said

"Alright for this challenge you must pick one member of your team to fight," Chris said.

"Wait does that mean Wiz and Boomstick are going to be in this episode," Harold said.

"No Boomstick and Wiz will not be here. There's only enough room for one host," Chris said.

"Such an ego," the Doctor whisper.

"What did you say," Chris said.

"Nothing," The Doctor said.

"As I thought, now choose you volunteer," Chris said.

Both teams began to talk to each other about who will they sent.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

"Who's going in," Korrina asked.

No one responds.

"I'm not doing this again," Korrina said.

"I shall go. I'm the only one who has a chance of actually winning," Mecha Sonic said

"That's…true," Scott said sadly.

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

"I'm going," Bowser said.

"No I'm going," Metal Sonic said.

"In your dreams rust bucket," Bowser said.

"I don't have dreams, you argument is invalid," Metal Sonic said.

The Doctor tired at these two bricking said, "Alright let's flip a coin,"

"Heads its Bowser, tails it's Metal Sonic," he said.

"I can agree to that," Metal Sonic said.

"Flip the coin Doctor," Bowser said.

The Doctor flip a coin into the air and grabbed it when it came down.

"Tails," he said.

"NO," Bowser yelled.

"Too bad lizard brain," Metal Sonic said.

"This isn't over," Bowser said.

"Follow me," Chris exited the Tardis with Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic following him.

The area they enter was a planet of with no life on it. It was entirely grey and had two moons.

"Where are we," Mecha Sonic asked.

"A planet with no life on it, so no can die," Chris said.

"I detect no oxygen, how are you still breathing," Metal Sonic said.

"I'm actually a robot, you think I would be near you two fighting," Chris said.

"Fair point," Metal Sonic said.

"You will began to fight when I'm back in the Tardis," Chris said. He then ran to the Tardis.

"Began," he close the doors.

Metal Sonic gave Mecha Sonic a kick to the chest. Mecha Sonic then stumbled back.

"Prepared to be destroy Mecha," Metal Sonic said.

"Not a chance," Mecha Sonic said.

Mecha Sonic began to hover. He then fly away at maximum speeds. However Metal Sonic began to fly after him.

Metal slowly begins to catch with Mecha.

"Is this seriously the fastest you can go," Metal said mockingly.

"I will not lose that easily," Mecha Sonic said. He then saw a giant boulder below him and headed towards it. He then picked it up and threw at Metal Sonic. However Metal with just one punch destroy it. Metal Sonic grabbed Mecha Sonic by the throat and said, "This is what you get for trying to betray me,"

"How did you know," Mecha Sonic asked.

"You think I wouldn't notice you trying to make alliances," Metal Sonic said. He then squeezes Mecha Sonic so hard it separates the head from the body.

"Such a waste," Metal Sonic said.

He then flew back to Tardis. He kick the door open and said, "I'm back,"

"Since Mecha Sonic is dead Team Tardis will not be sent home tonight," Chris said.

"Who will go home next, find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse," he said.

 **I'm sorry I rushed the fight. But I didn't want you to wait any more.**

 **Besides Metal Sonic was more Mecha Sonic. So Metal Sonic would have won**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Also I like to announce that I and TARDIS1039 are teaming up**

 **Also this story has over a 1000 VIEWS. Thank you**

 **Have a good night**


	14. Eggman's bad day

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse. Mecha Sonic died. That's it," Chris said.

 _Theme song plays_

Duncan and Harold were playing video games, Sonic, Sliver and The Doctor were playing cards. And Metal Sonic and Bowser were still fighting.

"Can you leave I'm trying to eat," Bowser said.

"Eat somewhere else I'm trying to think," Metal Sonic said.

"What are you going to think about, killing your friend," Bowser snapped.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"What Metal Sonic did was unforgivable. And that's coming from me," Bowser said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Metal Sonic then charged into Bowser's stomach and knock him into a wall.

 **(Second Confessional)**

"That fool doesn't realize I saved him. If I got eliminate he would have been the next one out," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Metal Sonic was about to punch him in face but Sliver used his physic powers to hold him in his place.

"Can you two get along, you're acting like two animals fighting for food," Doctor complained.

"I will never get along with him," Metal Sonic said.

"And I will never treat this trash can with respect," Bowser said.

The Doctor, Harold, Sonic and Duncan moaned in annoyance.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I can't believe this, I been on planets of unimaginable evils and been stuck in hopeless situations and yet these two people have almost made me want to go back there," The Doctor said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to loser's class_

"I can't believe we lost again," Scott said anger.

"They can't be all winners," Elesa said.

"Speak for yourself," Scott Counter.

"Hey let's think positive," Elesa said.

"How can we think positive," Scott said frustrated.

"Well, we may have lost the last two times, but this time we're going to win," Elesa said.

"Yeah right," Scott mumbled.

"CHALLENGE TIME, REPORT TO THE TARDIS," Chris said over the PA

"Come on guys, let's go win," Elesa said. She and the team walked away from their current location.

 _Camera switches to the insides of the Tardis_

The two teams gather. Chris walks in.

"Time for Today's chapter- I mean challenge," Chris said.

"Is it something that won't kill us," Sonic asked.

"Sonic don't asked a question that you know the answer to," Chris said.

"So it will be something that will kill us," Sonic said.

"Bingo," Chris said.

"What is it," Metal Sonic asked.

"Well follow me," Chris said. He and the teams walked out of the Tardis. The environment they were in was similar to earth. The grass was still Green and Sky was Blue. However the trees were extremely tall. Taller than most trees on earth. There were also small creatures flying around.

"We're on Planet Wisp," Sonic said.

"Planet what," Cody said.

"Planet Wisp is a home to the Wisps, an alien race that gives people powers if you eat them," Chris said.

Everybody grasp at this fat except for Sonic, Sliver and Metal Sonic.

"It's the Sonic Universe get used to it," Chris said.

"What is the challenge," Metal Sonic said.

"You need to break into Doctor Eggman's fortress and destroy it," Chris said.

"Who's base," Korrina asked.

"Doctor Eggman, the main villain of the Sonic universe," Chris said.

"Really Sonic, your main villain is name Eggman," Korrina asked. She was not impressed at this information.

"He's very dangerous," Sonic said.

"Yeah I'm so afraid of guy name "Eggman"," Korrina said sarcastically.

"Enough with the sarcasm, that's my job," Chris said.

"Anyway in this challenge you have to infiltrate Eggman's base and head to the core, if you destroy the main reactor it will collapse," he continue.

"How do we get out then," Sliver asked.

"I don't know, but if you die you at least defeated evil," Chris said.

"Okay that's doesn't too bad," Sliver asked.

"Alright now-," Chris said.

"Wait, where do we go," Elesa asked.

Chris sign and said, "Go five Kilometre north,"

"Okay thanks," Elesa said.

"Now go," Chris said.

Team Tardis and Team Mushroom began to run north. Metal Sonic and Sonic used their super speed to outrun the contestants.

"What did you say about winning this time Elesa," Scott said.

"It's still early," Elesa optimistically said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"That girl's optimism will be end of her," Scott said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"I suggest we go up that mountain," The Doctor said to his teammates.

"Why," Sliver said.

"To see where to go," The Doctor said.

"Chris already told us where to go," Duncan said.

"Do you really trust Chris," The Doctor said.

"No, why would I," Duncan said.

"It could be a trap," The Doctor said.

"That is true," Duncan said.

"To that mountain," Harold said.

 _Camera switches to Metal Sonic and Sonic_

They were still running at super speed. They going through loops, caves, and mountains trying to pass each other.

"What's the matter slowing down," Sonic asked jokily.

"Why are we even racing each other, we're on the same team," Metal Sonic stated.

"Does it really matter," Sonic asked.

"Not really, I still want to destroy," Metal Sonic said.

"Same here," Sonic said.

"Look Eggman's fortress is right there," Metal Sonic said. The fortress was a very tall tower with three rings at the spread out and Massive rectangular building attached to it. There was also four walls that surround the fortress. They stopped at the front gate of Doctor Eggman's fortress.

"Hey Eggman it's me," Sonic said. Eggman robot minions were at the top of the walls and pointing their guns at Sonic. Eggman appear as hologram in front of Sonic and Metal Sonic.

"What are you doing here Sonic," Eggman asked.

"Here to kick your butt," Sonic said proudly.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a TV show," Eggman said.

"That's not important, what's important is that I stop you," Sonic said.

"Minions destroy Sonic and Metal Sonic," Eggman command.

"What did I do," Metal Sonic asked.

"Mecha Sonic signal went offline, I check the last thing he record and it was you killing him," Eggman said.

"I can explain," Metal Sonic said.

"Too late," Eggman said. The hologram disappear and the egg robots began to shoot at Sonic and Metal Sonic

Sonic and Metal Sonic ran behind some boulders.

"I guess this is how you feel when you're being shot at," Metal Sonic said.

"You can feel," Sonic asked.

"Once in a while," Metal Sonic said.

"Interesting," Sonic said.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

They were still running. However Elesa was at the back and the space between her and Team Tardis was increasing.

"Elesa can you run faster," Dawn asked.

"I would, but I'm wearing high heels," Elesa said.

"Then take them off," Scott said.

"Okay," Elesa said. She stopped and took the heels of. She ran back to her team mates while holding her heels.

"Dumb blonde," Scott mumbled.

"What did you say," Elesa said angrily.

"Um nothing," Scott said.

"You called me a dumb blonde," Elesa said.

"Yeah so what," Scott said.

"I demand you apologize," Elesa said.

"Oh please why would I," Scott said.

Korrina and Dawn clear their throats which got Scott's attention. They were both giving him glares.

"Ah nuts," Scott realizing that Korrina and Dawn had blonde hair.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Remind me not to insult majority of my team," Scott said.

 **(Second Confessional)**

"Before anyone says I should have taken them off earlier, I just want to say that I wear those heels so much I often forget I can take them off," Elesa said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

They were climbing a mountain.

"Why did I listen to you," Duncan asked himself.

They reach the top of mountain and began to look inspect the area.

"Does anyone see anything," Bowser said.

"I don't," Harold said.

"Hey I see it," Sliver said. The team gathers around Sliver and looked out in the distance. They see Eggman's fortress.

"What did you say about Chris lying," Duncan said upset.

"Okay I was wrong. But we don't have to blame anyone we need to leave now," The Doctor said.

"Let's move out," Harold said.

"It will take us too long to get down the mountain," Duncan said.

"Do you have anything better," Harold said.

"I can lower us down with my powers," Sliver said.

"Wait, then why didn't do that when we were coming up the mountain," Bowser said.

"I need to work out," Sliver said. His teammates had a look of disappointment.

"What," Sliver said confused.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"What's wrong with a guy taking a hike," Sliver said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Just get us down there," Bowser said.

Sliver used mental to pick him and his teammates up. He then hover down the mountain slowly with teammates.

"Can you go faster," Bowser said.

"That's not a very good idea." Sliver said

"Just do it," Bowser said.

"Fine," Sliver said reluctantly.

Sliver begins to fly straight at faster speeds. His teammates were however beginning to get dizzy found this speed they were going at. Bowser even threw up.

"Gross," Sliver said disgusted.

They reach the bottom of the mountain. Sliver let's go of his teammates and they drop to the ground.

"No time for resting we need to move," Sliver said.

His teammates were barely able to stand up and began to walk slowly.

"Go faster," Sliver said.

"Remind me to kill him," Bowser said.

"Agree," Duncan said.

Bowser then barfed again.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I told them that it wasn't a good idea," Sliver said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Metal Sonic and Sonic_

They were still hiding behind the boulders and were making a battle plan.

"Okay I take the ones on the left and you take the ones on the right," Metal Sonic said.

"Wait I thought you were going to take the ones on the right," Sonic asked.

"This isn't the time for joking," Metal Sonic said.

"Okay let's do this," Sonic said. They ran from the boulder in two separate directions. The Robots began to shoot at Sonic and Metal Sonic again. Sonic and Metal Sonic began to run up separate walls to the top. Sonic reached the top of the wall and the robots pointed their guns at him and fired. However Sonic moves away from shoots and kicked one of robots. The robot then crashed into the other robots which made them fell of the wall.

However in contrast when Metal Sonic got to the top the robots just ran away.

Sonic ran to Metal Sonic.

"I guess it's your reputation," Sonic said.

"You can say that," Metal Sonic said.

"Now let's ruin Eggman's day," Sonic said.

"Sure never done that before," Metal Sonic said.

They ran in the fortress.

 _Camera switches to Team Tardis_

They to the front gate of the walls.

"That's one massive wall," Cody said.

"Please don't tell we have to climb it," Scott said.

"It looks like it," Dawn said.

"How are we supposed to climb it," Scott complained.

"I don't know but we have plenty of time," Cody said.

"Good you haven't gotten in yet," The Doctor said. He and his teammates came in.

"You just had to say that," Scott said annoyed to Cody.

"Don't worry they're also stuck out here," Elesa said.

"Sliver levitate us up there," The Doctor asked.

"You got it," Sliver said. He picked up his team up with his psychic powers and begin to float to the top.

"This time take it slow and steady," The Doctor said.

"Okay," Sliver said.

"You were saying," Scott said.

"Well it isn't over just yet," Elesa said.

"Can you stop being blindly optimism," Scott said infuriated.

"What's wrong being optimistic," Elesa said.

"It gets annoying," Scott said.

"And calling me a dumb blonde is much better," Elesa said anger.

"It slip out," Scott said.

"That doesn't justified it," Elesa said.

"Know what, I'm happy I'll called you a dumb blonde," Scott said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I should have probably not said that," Scott said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"That's it you're out of here," Elesa said.

"Fine, I can finally have some peace," Scott said.

 _Camera switches to Metal Sonic and Sonic_

They were exploring the fortress trying to find the main reactor.

"You think Eggman would have added a map or something," Sonic said.

"No, he doesn't have the budget to make a map," Metal Sonic said.

"Wait he doesn't have a budget for a map, but he can built robots no problem," Sonic said.

"He's an odd man," Metal Sonic said.

They continue walking down the hallway and until they got to a door. The Door had the words "Main Reactor, Do Not Enter" on it.

"I guess this is the reactor," Sonic said.

"What was your first clue," Metal Sonic said.

The Door open and both of them enter.

The room they enter was humongous. The Room was big enough to hold small population of people in it. And at the center of it was the core. It was green cylinder that spanned from the top to bottom of the room.

"This is going to be easy," Sonic said. He was about to charge at core. However stopped him by putting his hand of Sonic's chest.

"What is it," Sonic asked.

"It's would be unwise to destroy the reactor this way," Metal Sonic said.

"Then what do we do," Sonic asked.

"I suggest we plant an explosive and dentate from outside," Metal Sonic said.

"You have a bomb," Sonic said.

"No but I can make one," Metal Sonics said.

"Right," Sonic said.

Just then the floor begins to open up. And out comes the Death Egg Robot.

"You decide to bring back an oldie," Sonic yelled.

"Of course, I ran out of ideas, so I decide revisit some old ones," Eggman said through a speaker.

"Prepare to lose again," Sonic said. Sonic ran to the behind the robot and try to hit its bottom. It has no effected.

"That won't work I fixed that flaw," Eggman said.

"Looks like you are actually learning from your mistakes," Sonic said.

"I also gave it some upgrades," Eggman said.

"Let's see them," Sonic ran back to Metal Sonic said.

"Why not," Eggman said. Cannons began to come out of its shoulders. Lasers began to fire at Sonic and Metal Sonic. They both dodge and began to run around the Death Egg robot.

"I can't believe what's happening, Doctor Eggman is actually winning and Metal is on my side," Sonic said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I don't know what I hate more. My creator betraying me or being on the same side with that hedgehog," Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to the other Team Mushroom members_

They were walking through the building trying to find Sonic and Metal Sonic. But were lost.

"Sliver do you know where we're going," The Doctor said.

"Why do you think I know," Sliver said.

"Well you have fought Eggman," Bowser said.

"Only in one game," Sliver said.

"Just one, what game was it," Bowser asked.

"It was Sonic 06," Sliver said.

"Oh that explains it," Bowser said.

"Let's try in here," The Doctor pointed to a door. They walked into the control Room. The room was mostly red with some yellow. It had a bunch at the front and dozen computers in back. It had a massive window cover the top part of it.

"Everybody try to find a map or security camera," Doctor said. Each of them headed to a computer and started to look through them.

When the Doctor began to look through one of computers he raised an eyebrow at document on the computer. It was labeled "Dimensional Disturbance". The Doctor looked into the files and a video of Eggman showed up.

"Log 216, according to my scanners the fabric of space and time has started to weaken," Eggman said. A screen turned on in the background and it was footage of outer space. A bright sliver crack began to form.

"In order to crack the fabric of space and Time would take extremely advance technology, which there isn't in this universe," Eggman said.

"I need show this to Chris," The Doctor said. He saw a USB on the table and put in it into the computer. He download the video and pulled it out.

"Guys come over here," Harold said. The team gathered him. The Monitor they gather around showed Metal Sonic and Sonic battling Eggman. And they were losing badly. They were trying to find a weak point of the robot. But Eggman was either blasting them or hitting them.

"We need to help them," Harold said.

"We won't get there in time," Bowser said.

"There has to be something we can do," Harold said. He then think for a second and snapped his fingers

"Start pressing any buttons," he said. Everybody started to do that except the Doctor.

"I suggest we don't do that," The Doctor said.

"It's better than doing nothing," Harold said.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE," said by an automatic voice. Alarms started to ringed a cross the base.

"Who pressed the Self Destruct button," The Doctor said.

Bowser was walking away from a button while whistling.

"Doesn't matter we need to get out of here," Duncan said.

"We won't get out of here in time," Sliver said.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 45 SECOND," the automatic voice announced.

"Don't worry I have a way to get us out of here," Sliver said. He picked up some computers with his mental powers and threw them at the window. Sliver grabbed the falling shards of glass and threw them away from his teammates. Sliver then picked his friends up with his powers and floated them out of the building.

"Yes I'm going to live," Duncan said.

"But what about Metal Sonic and Sonic," Harold said.

 _Camera switches to Metal Sonic and Sonic_

They were still running around The Death Egg Robot

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 30 SECOND," the automatic voice announced.

"That's our cue to leave," Sonic said.

They ran out of the room.

"Come back here," Eggman said.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN 20 SECONDS," the automatic voice announced.

"Never mind, I'm out of here," Eggman said. His Egg Mobile detached from the robot and he flied out of the room via Hidden Door.

 _Camera switches to the other Team Mushroom members_

They landed right alongside Team Tardis.

"Where's Sonic," Cody asked.

"He's still in there," Harold said.

Sonic and Metal Sonic then appeared right beside them.

"You miss us," Sonic said.

"Yes, you made it Sonic," Harold said happy.

"What about me," Metal Sonic said.

"Oh yeah you too Metal Sonic," Harold said unenthusiastic.

Chris then walked up to two teams and said, "Um where's the destroyed base,".

The Base explode sending debris all over the place. Some were about to crash onto teams and Chris. But Sliver grabbed them with his powers.

"Thanks Sliver," Chris said.

"You're welcome," Sliver said.

"Anyway Team Mushroom, you are the winners," Chris said.

They all cheered at this. However Team Tardis just moaned.

"Not again," Scott said.

"If it make you feel better you would have lost anyway, since Team Tardis actually got into the base," Chris said.

"That does make it better," Cody said.

 _Later_

"Three times in row, man you guys stink at this," Chris said.

"Just get on with it," Scott said.

"Fine the following are safe. Korrina. Dawn. Cody. And the final one is… Elesa," Chris said. He threw the last marshmallow at Elesa.

"Scott time to face Time Vortex of Shame," Chris said.

"This isn't the last you heard from me," Scott said. He then jumped out of Tardis and screamed.

"That never gets old," Chris said. He follow that with a slight laugh

"Will Team Tardis win something, find out on the next Total…Drama…Multiverse," he continue.

 **So that was the new chapter.**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Also I liked to apologize for the lack TDM in this summer.**

 **For one small reason and one big reason. The small reason was that I'm working on RWBY Volume 4: what I would do. That story is basically I would do if I was writing the series. But unlike Total Drama Siren of the dark seas story (Which is a RR fanfic, which is cancelled) I do enjoy writing RWBY volume 4. It will only affects this story when I need to put more focus on that. Which causes each chapter of this story to be release a few days after it supposed to comes out. But that's a rare thing.**

 **The big reason is that I been out of town a lot. Away from my computer. Heck tomorrow I'm going out of town again. So I decide to get this story out before then. I hope you understand.**

 **Anyway have a nice day**


	15. Batman!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse, are teams were dumped on Planet Wisp to fight Doctor Eggman. Sonic and his copy team up and won it for their team. Although they didn't beat Eggman, they just got into the base. Unlike Team Tardis which lost again and sent Scott home because he insult most of his team. Will Team Tardis finally win this episode? Find on Total…Drama…Multiverse!" Chris said.

 _Theme song plays_

Team Tardis were sitting in loser's class again and pretty depressed. This was the third time in a row that they have lost. Cody turned her head to Korrina and had an idea. He was going to hit on her.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Since Dawn doesn't have any interest with me I might move on to Korrina." Cody said.

 **(Confessional End)**

He put his arm around Korrina and winked at her. Korrina pushed him because she wasn't interested in him.

"Aw." Cody said disappointed.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Cody thinks I'm going to be his rebound girl, then he's wrong." Korrina said irritated.

 **(Confessional End)**

"This has to stop!" Korrina said.

"Yeah we have to start winning." Elesa said. She stood up.

"Actually I talking about…" Korrina said. Before she could finish Elesa interrupted.

"If we lose again then it's game over for us!" Elesa exclaimed.

"Whatever. Yeah we need to win!" Korrina said.

"Yeah!" Cody, Dawn and Elesa said

"ATTENTION TEAMS. HEAD TO THE TARDIS." Chris said.

"Let's go and win it!" Elesa said.

The team cheered and head to the TARDIS

 _Switches to the TARDIS_

Team Tardis walks into the room where the TARDIS is. Team Mushroom is there, but they were all bruised up.

"What happen to you guys?" Cody asked.

"Metal Sonic and Bowser." The Doctor said. Cody was going to say something, but he realized the answer.

"Oh, okay." Cody said.

Chris came walking in, smiling.

"I don't like where this is going." The Doctor said.

"He hasn't even said anything." Metal Sonic said.

"I know, but he's smiling." The Doctor said.

"Fair point." Metal Sonic said.

"Hello contestants, today's challenge is going to be the most exciting challenge." Chris said.

"Last episode we travel through an alien planet and stopped evil mad man. How do you top that?" Harold asked.

"Two words…defeat a superhero." Chris said.

"That's three words. And technically five." Metal Sonic pointed out.

"Do you want to be remove from the game?" Chris asked annoyed.

"Nope." Metal Sonic answer.

"Then remained silent." Chris stated.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Chris will pay for silencing me!" Metal Sonic.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Get into the ship." Chris ordered. He and everyone walked into the Tardis.

 _Camera switches to the inside of the Tardis_

Chris headed to the console and operate it. He began to send flicked a few switches and began to press some buttons.

The Doctor then walked up to Chris and is about say something concerning dimensional disturbances files he found in Eggman's base.

"I know what you're going to say." Chris said.

"Listen I actually have some proof." The Doctor plead.

Chris turned to face the Doctor and said "Show it."

Doctor pulled a USB out of his pocket and handed it to Chris. Chris just puts in his pocket and went back to operate the Tardis.

"You're not going to look at it." The Doctor said.

"I don't have my computer on me. I'll look at it later." Chris said.

The Doctor walks back to his team, he is smiling for once in the entire game.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Chris has finally listen to me. Soon the old girl will be mine again." The Doctor said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The Doctor leans on the railing on the Tardis and is smiling.

"Is this the first time he has smile?" Duncan asked.

"I think so." Bowser said.

Metal looks at The Doctor and then looks at Chris. He would had a concern look at the Doctor giving Chris USB, but he doesn't because he doesn't have facial expressions.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I can't let Chris read that USB. He could cancel and my plan would be ruin. I need to get rid of that USB and The Doctor." Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The Tardis arrives at its location. Our contestants and Chris exited the Tardis. The environment they enter is a city at night.

"Look at the sky." Chris pointed at a Diagonal angle. The contestants look to where Chris is pointing at and sees the Bat-Signal.

"No way!" Harold nerding out.

"Today's challenge is to defeat Batman." Chris said.

Harold stopped fanboying when he heard the challenge. He then turned to Chris and said "No! I will not fight me hero!"

Duncan hit Harold over head with a newspaper.

"Shut it dork. We need to win." Duncan said.

"Thank you, Duncan." Chris said.

"Who's Batman?" Elesa asked.

"You seriously never heard of Batman!" Harold angrily at Elesa not knowing who Batman is.

"No." Elesa said awkwardly.

"Batman first appear in detective comics #27 in May of 1939. He is consider to be the world's greatest detective, marital artiest and superhero." Harold changed his tone to lighter tone.

"Bingo. The team that beats Batman wins. Have fun." Chris said. He began to head back into the Tardis.

"Wait, how do we find him?" Elesa asked.

"You have Batman super fan here. Plus he might find you." Chris chuckled. He enter the Tardis and closed the doors.

"Where should we start looking?" The Doctor asked.

"Let's head to Gotham Police Department. The Batman signal is up, he'll be there." Harold said.

"Good. Move out." Metal Sonic said. Team Mushroom ran to the Gotham Police by looking where the Batman signal is.

Team Tardis follows them except for Cody. He stands in defeat. Elesa, Dawn and Korrina notice this and heads back to him.

"Cody, we need to move." Korrina said.

"We have already lost." Cody said.

"What are you talking about?" Korrina asked.

"He's think we can't win." Dawn said.

"How do you know that?" Cody asked.

"Cody it isn't over." Elesa said.

"Yes. It's us against Batman. We can't beat Batman." Cody said.

"He can't be that tough." Elesa said.

"You really haven't heard of him." Cody said.

"Cody, we don't have time! Are you coming or not!" Korrina said.

"I'm sorry." Cody said sadly.

His teammates left him and follow the Bat-Signal to Gotham Center.

He looks around the building and sees the rundown buildings. The buildings looked to be made in 1940s and the paint is peeling off. The lamppost that Cody is flickering on and off.

Cody then realized how creepy Gotham is at night time. He shakes in fear at this.

He then notices a rat on his shoulder and screamed like a little girl. He knocked the rat off and ran in the direction in where his team went to find them.

"Wait for me!" Cody said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"All those hours playing Arkham Knight were useless!" Cody yelled.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Team Mushroom_

They were still running to Bat-Signal. They were about half-way to GCPD.

"We'll never make to GCPD in time." Harold said.

"Let's steal a car then." Duncan said. He stops at a nearby minivan. He grabs a rock and is about to smash the window.

"Wait." Metal Sonic said. He turn his pinky finger on his left hand into a key. He then open the car door and sat in the front seat.

"Hope in." Metal Sonic said. The Doctor sat in the front seat, Sonic and Sliver sat in the middle and Duncan and Harold sat in the back.

"Help me into this car!" Bowser yelled. He is too big to fit into the vehicle.

Metal Sonic exited the Minivan and walked to a car behind him. He unlocked door and said to Bowser "Jump on."

Bowser listen to Metal and jumped on the car. The ceiling of the car collapse and Bowser is taking up most of the car.

"What now?" Bowser asked.

Metal Sonic flew up to an electric power line and ripped it off. He tied one end to the bumper of the car that Bowser is sitting. Metal Sonic then tied the other end to the back bumper of the car where the other Team Mushroom Members are. Metal Sonic went back into the car and drive away.

"Finally an easy challenge." Metal Sonic said relive.

"Defeating Batman isn't easy." Harold said.

"He's just one guy. We have me, Bowser, Sliver, and Sonic. He can't beat us." Metal Sonic said.

"I have to agree with Harold on this one." Duncan said.

Harold smiles proudly and asked "Because of mine extensive knowledge of Batman lore?"

"No, it's just that I have seen the movies. He takes out people like flies." Duncan said.

"He cannot defeat me." Metal Sonic said.

"That's what a lot of his villains say." Harold said.

Metal Sonic then slow down the car and stops it.

"Metal Sonic why did you stop the car?" Sliver asked.

"The Bat-Signal is out." Metal Sonic said. Everyone looked out of the windows and see the Bat Signal is no longer on.

"Dang it!" Sonic said.

"Now where do we go?" The Doctor asked.

"We travel by rooftop." Harold suggested.

"Not the worst plan I ever heard." Metal Sonic said. They exited the Minivan and head to Bowser.

Sliver then lifted his teammates to the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Okay we might be able to find Batman if we split up." Bowser said.

"That's a terrible idea! The last time we did that, we all got taken out one by one!" The Doctor pointed out.

"We can cover more ground." Bowser counter.

"Um guys, Remember when Chris said Batman will find us?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor and Bowser answer.

"He found us!" Duncan said fearfully. Duncan pointed across street to another building. Batman is perched atop of it, looking at Team Mushroom.

"Oh my god it's Batman!" Harold screamed out happily.

Batman took out a little white ball and smashed to the ground. A smoke screen then clouded him and couldn't be seen.

"He has a smoke screen!" Sliver said.

"Well off course, he's Batman." Harold said obnoxiously.

The smoke then disappear and Batman wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Bowser asked.

Just then Batman kicks Sliver in the face. Knocking Sliver out. He takes out his electro gun and fired it out Metal Sonic, causing Metal Sonic to short out.

"Hurry stop him." The Doctor said.

Sonic super speeds to Batman and tries to punch him from behind. However, Batman just grabs Sonic and places a freeze grenade on Sonic's back. He slams Sonic to the ground and the grenade then explodes causing Sonic to be frozen.

Bowser breathes fire at Batman, but Batman just dodges and throws three Batarangs back. When they hit Bowser, he just shrugs it off.

Harold bend down to where the Batarangs and squeals in happiness at touching a real Batarang.

"Best challenge ever!" Harold said happily.

Batman ran up to Bowser and started to launch punches at Bowser chest. Bowser then swipes his hand at Batman, but Batman just moves back.

He then takes out a weird device and sprays a gel on Bowser's chest.

Batman then pressed a button on the device and the gel on Bowser exploded! Bowser takes a few steps back in pain.

"It's going to take more than to beat-." Before Bowser could finish, Batman launched a powerful kick to his chest. This caused Bowser to fall off the building and land face first into the ground.

"Don't worry, he's still alive." Batman said.

"How did do you that?" The Doctor asked.

"I was given intel about your team by anonymous source." Batman said.

Duncan said "Chris."

"The note also said that you were going to fight me." Batman said.

"Whatever Chris said about us, it's not true." The Doctor said.

"What are you doing in Gotham then?" Batman asked.

"Um, we're here to visit my mother." The Doctor made up an answer.

"Then why are you on a roof?" Batman asked.

"I'm a roof repairman." The Doctor said.

"Where is the proof of this?" Batman asked.

The Doctor walked to Batman. He then took out a wallet and open it up, right in front of Batman's face. There is a piece of blank paper at where the drive license usually is at.

"Here." The Doctor asked.

"It's blank." Batman saw through the trick.

"That always works." The Doctor mumbled.

Batman then deliver a massive blow to The Doctor face. This causes the Doctor to be knocked out.

Batman then turns his attention to Duncan and Harold, who were shaking in fear and walks towards them.

"Harold, what do we do?" Duncan asked.

"We run!" Harold said.

They both turn to run away, but couldn't because there is nowhere else to go.

"We just had to come up here." Duncan complained.

They turn back to face Batman, and they see Batman in arm's length.

"Please, Batman, I'm you're biggest fan!" Harold pleaded.

"Stop! I know who you are!" Duncan yelled.

This didn't stop Batman.

"You're Bruce Wayne!" Duncan yelled.

Batman stopped and is shocked at Duncan's knowing of his name.

"Duncan! You can't just blurt out Batman's secret identity!" Harold said.

"I had to do something." Duncan said in his defense.

"How do you know that?" Batman asked.

"Where we come from, you're a fictional character." Harold said.

"You're lying." Batman said.

"What do we get from lying to you?" Harold asked.

"All of you are coming with me." Batman said.

"Are we going to the Batcave?" Harold asked.

"Yes." Batman answer.

"Yes! This day keeps on getting better and better!" Harold said happily.

"Harold we're supposed to beat him up." Duncan whisper.

"I can't do that to my favorite hero." Harold said.

"I can still hear you." Batman speak up.

"Crap." Duncan cursed.

Just then Metal charges at Batman. He is able to grab Batman by the torso and flew him into the air.

"Thanks Metal!" Harold yelled.

"Let's go." Duncan said.

"We need to help our teammates." Harold said.

"Screw them, I'm out of here." Duncan said.

"What's going to happen when Batman comes and finds you?" Harold asked.

Duncan realized that Harold is right, and heads to Sliver. He then begins to shake Sliver to wake him up.

"Get up." Duncan said.

Harold went to Sonic and breath on him.

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked.

"I'm trying to defrost him." Harold answer.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Really Harold. Breathing on him is your plan. This is why you never win." Duncan said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Elesa, Dawn and Korrina_

They were walking around aimlessly. Elesa is leading the group.

"Where do we go?" Korrina asked.

"Where ever our path takes us." Dawn answer.

"That doesn't help." Korrina said.

"Chris did say Batman will find us." Elesa said.

"That's not really a good thing." Korrina said.

An explosion appear down the street. It caused the ground to shake

"I guess that's where Batman is." Elesa said.

They began to run to where explosion was.

 _Camera switches to Batman vs Metal Sonic_

Metal is picking up cars and throwing him at Batman. Batman dodges the car and throw's a Batarang at Metal Sonic. Metal grabs from the air, just before it hit his head.

"Is that all you got?" Metal Sonic asked.

Batman then grabbed his electro gun and shot an electric sphere at Metal.

"I'm not falling that again!" Metal declared. He moved out of the way, and then grabbed a nearby lamppost. Metal then flew over to Batman and tried to whack him with the lamppost.

Batman manages to grab the lamppost, and is pushing it back.

"Time for something more extreme." Metal Sonic said. The bottom of his feet open and an exhaust came out. Fire began to come out of the exhaust and Metal started to push Batman back.

Batman realizing that he's screw if he doesn't move, decides to let go and duck under the lamppost.

Metal let go of the post and flew back to Batman.

Batman takes out his explosive gel and when Metal got in close enough, Batman dodged him and place the gel on Metal's back.

Batman then pressed the button, and Metal is sent flying into a wall. Batman then walks towards Metal Sonic and grabs him by neck.

"Where are the rest of you?" Batman asked.

"I don't know." Metal Sonic said.

"Where are they?" Batman asked in a grittier tone in order to scare Metal.

"You can't scare me. I'm robot." Metal Sonic said.

Just then Batman is electrocute. He grits in pain and falls to the ground. Metal Sonic turns to see where the attack came from. It was Elesa's Zebstrika.

"No!" Metal Sonic yelled.

"We won! Or at least I think we did." Elesa said.

Chris and Chef walked out of a nearby alleyway. They were both clapping at Elesa taking down Batman.

Chef then walked over to Batman and pick him up.

"What are you going to do with him?" Elesa asked.

"That's for another day. Anyway Team Mushroom you will be from voting someone off tonight." Chris said.

"Yes." Korrina said.

Cody runs in, panting.

"What happen?" Cody asked.

"We won." Elesa said.

"Yea." Cody said. He then falls to the ground. His teammates looked at him with a disappointed look.

 _Later_

Team Mushroom is sitting in Loser's class. They were anger at their lost.

"It's your fault!" Bowser yelled.

"My fault. I almost beat, unlike you." Metal Sonic said.

"No, it's Sliver's fault!" Duncan said.

"What did I do?" Sliver asked.

"You got knocked out first." Duncan said.

"I didn't see him coming!" Sliver said angrily.

"What about the Doctor. He tried to trick him by using a blank ID card!" Metal Sonic said.

"I didn't have anything else." The Doctor said.

"Enough. Can we stop arguing?" Sonic shiver. He was still recovering from Batman's freeze grenade.

"ATTENTION TEAM MUSHROOM, YOU MUST HEAD TO THE TARDIS." Chris said over the P.A

"Let's find out whose next." Metal Sonic said.

 _Camera switches to the TARDIS_

"Team Mushroom, you're winning streak has come to an end. You should have won this, I mean look at you guys!" Chris said.

"Can I go first?" Metal asked.

"Sure why not." Chris didn't really care

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Metal Sonic writes down his vote and releases one of his mind control worms.

"Bye, bye Doctor." He said.

 **(Second Confessional)**

Duncan grabs the pen and was about to write down his vote. When the worm goes into his ear and makes him write down "The Doctor"

 **(Confessional End)**

"The first marshmallow goes to Metal Sonic, Sonic, Harold, Bowser, Duncan and final vote goes to…

…

…

Just then a portal open in the Tardis.

"What the hell!" Chris yelled.

Zoom walks out of the Portal.

"Not you again." Chris said.

"You think you could have escape me?" Zoom asked.

Sliver then grabs Zoom with his superpowers.

Then Mario jumps out of the portal and grabs Sliver. He then throws at the Tardis doors, sending him flying out.

"Mario!" Everyone said shocked.

"That's enough tonight. Will we survive? Fine out on Total Drama Multiverse! Someone save me!" Chris yelled.

 **Sorry for taking so long. Had to finish RWBY Volume 4 what I would do.**

 **I'm trying to resume the release schedule for this story**

 **What are your thought? Have a nice day**


	16. Zoom Returns!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse. Teams went to Gotham city to find Batman and beat him up. Team Mushroom somehow lost! Despite them having a members who have superpower. Anyway, Team Tardis broke their losing streak. The Doctor was supposedly going home, until Zoom showed up with Mario, who kicked Sliver into the void. Will we survive? Find on Total…Drama…Multiverse!" Chris said.

Then we pan out and see we are at where we left of, last chapter.

"Are you seriously recapping at this time?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Of course. I need to do it." Chris said.

"Can we focus on the fact that Zoom is back?" Sonic asked.

"You think you can escape me that easily?" Zoom asked.

"At the time we did." Bowser said.

"How did you find us?" The Doctor asked.

"I listen to your logs on the crack and created a portal opener." Zoom said.

"But why is Mario serving you?" Sonic asked.

"You left me for dead. I was going be eaten by Zerg!" Mario said anger.

"Sorry." Harold said.

"Metal is a traitor! He mind control me!" Mario said.

Chris and Team Mushroom gasped at this information. They then turn to Metal Sonic.

"There goes my plan." Metal Sonic said.

The Doctor went over to the Tardis and began to operate it.

Zoom notices this and runs over to the Doctor. Zoom grabs The Doctor by the collar and raised him up.

"Trying to escape." Zoom said.

"Not trying, succeeding!" The Doctor said.

Sonic then kick zoom at his lower chest. This causes Zoom to drop the Doctor. Zoom is sent across the Tardis.

Zoom slams into the door and falls out of the ship. He's looks around and sees he's in Winner's class.

"Zoom!" Cody said shocked.

Zoom ignores him and goes back into the Tardis. He then grabs Chris by his shirt.

"Wait you can't do this! I'm the host!" Chris said.

Zoom then open a portal. He, Mario and Chris hop into the hole.

"Well that just happen." Duncan said a bit weirded out.

Chef and Team Mushroom ran into the Tardis.

"Where's Chris?" Chef asked concern.

"Zoom took him!" Sonic said.

"Oh no!" Chef said.

He then ran towards the console and begins press buttons on it.

"New challenge! You must save Chris!" Chef said.

"No way! Zoom almost killed us last time." Duncan said.

"If you don't, I will sent you back to jail!" Chef yelled.

"Do it, I don't want to be near Zoom." Duncan said.

"That's sadly not an option." The Doctor said.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked.

"Zoom has the ability to travel anywhere in the multiverse. If we don't stop him, then everything we love could be at risk." The Doctor said.

Everyone began to imagine the things they loved being on fire, then imagine Zoom standing in front of the fire laughing evilly.

"You're right, we need to stop him!" Harold said.

"And save Chris." Chef said.

"That too." Duncan said.

"Where do we go?" Harold asked.

"I have a tracking device on him." Chef said.

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"In case he gets kidnapped." Chef said.

"Where is he then?" Harold asked.

"I'll track him right now." Chef said. He took out a 3DS and begin play on it.

"Why are you playing on a 3DS?" Harold asked.

"It's not a 3DS, it's a special tracking device." Chef said. It begins to beep.

"I found him!" Chef said. He ran to the console and began to mash the controls.

"Hey do you mind, that my ship." The Doctor said.

"Shut it!" Chef said angrily.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"What a brute." The Doctor said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to a throne room_

The throne room looked like it was ripped out of a fairy tale. With a brick making up the walls and floor. There is a small set of stairs that lead up to the throne which had two torches near it.

A portal opens, Zoom, Chris and Mario leapt out of it. Zoom throws Chris into a cage.

"Zoom please, I'm sorry." Chris pleaded to Zoom.

"I suffer humiliation because of you." Zoom said.

"Come on dude! Are you really still mad about what happen on Earth-2?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I cannot let someone like you best me." Zoom said.

Chris then got an idea.

"Sonic humiliate you, not me!" Chris said.

"He will also pay." Zoom said. He then walk to his throne and sat down.

"Question though, how did you get all of this stuff?" Chris asked.

"I travel across Multiverse to build up an army to destroy everything." Zoom said.

"Destroy everything?" Chris says confuse.

"Yes, I will lead this army and destroy every universe there is." Zoom said.

"You're insane!" Chris said.

"That isn't the first time, Mario!" Zoom said.

"Yes Zoom." Mario said.

"Gather up the troops, we have visitors coming over." Zoom said.

"Here we go." Mario runs out of the room.

 _Camera switches to outside the castle_

The area is barren no man's land. It has red sand with even redder sky.

The Tardis appears and the contestants came out.

"Where are we?" Harold asked.

"Zoom's house." Cody said.

They stand in front of the castle. The castle looked to be Victorian era with a black pallet.

"Where did Zoom get this?" Korrina asked.

"I don't know. And I don't care, we need to get in." Sonic said.

The doors of the castles swing open, and our heroes prepared for what's coming.

It is Mario, with Zerg, Stormtroopers, egg robots and Daleks.

"Zoom has really been busy." The Doctor said.

"Mario please, aren't we friends?" Harold asked.

"Friends! You let me to be eaten by Zerg!" Mario said angrily.

"We're sorry." Harold said.

"Army of Darkness, charge!" Mario yelled.

Mario and his army went stampede towards the teams. With the intent to kill them.

In respond, Korrina and Elesa released their Pokémon, Lucario and Zebstrika.

"Lucario, aura sphere!" Korrina yelled.

"Emolga, Electro Ball!" Elesa command.

Both Pokémon fired their attacks at Mario and his army.

Mario and several other forces dodge the attack, but few were hit. Most specific Daleks and Egg robots because they are kind slow.

"Sonic I need you to get me inside." The Doctor said.

"Haven't you notice there's an army in our way?" Sonic snapped at The Doctor.

"If I can get in close enough to Zoom, I might be able to return all these thing back to where they belong." The Doctor said.

"What happens if you can't?" Sonic asked.

"Then you'll be known as the person who tried to save everything." The Doctor said.

"Guys I need you to distract Mario and his army?" Sonic said to both teams.

"Just go already." Duncan said.

Sonic grabbed the Doctor hand and they both run into the castle.

"Stop them!" Mario order.

A dozen Stormtroopers ran inside to stop them.

Metal Sonic blast by the Stormtroopers and to follow Sonic. Stormtroopers fall to ground due to Metal Sonic's speed.

"Now then, time for some payback." Mario said.

Mario cracked his knuckles.

 _Camera switches to Zoom's throne room_

Sonic and The Doctor arrive to see Zoom waiting for them.

"It's over Zoom! Give up your portal opener!" Sonic said.

"What about me?" Chris asked a bit annoyed.

"Also let him go." Sonic said.

Metal Sonic ran into the room and stand near Sonic.

"You're supposed to be outside." Sonic said.

"Working together last time defeated him, safest idea is to do that again." Metal Sonic said.

"Sure." Sonic said.

Zoom stands up from his throne and runs down the stairs at super speed.

"This time, you will not be lucky." Zoom said.

He run to Sonic and gave a punch to stomach, this causes Sonic to be sent flying into one of the walls. Metal Sonic surrounds himself in energy

The energy is consists of multiple colors that changed every second.

Metal Sonic zips to Zoom and grabs him by arm. Metal Sonic then lifts Zoom off the ground and slams him into the ground. Metal Sonic does this repeatedly until he throw Zoom at a wall. However, Zoom lands his feet on wall. Zoom then springs back and flies towards Metal Sonic

"Oh." Metal Sonic said surprised.

Zoom twirled his arms in circle shape, and it's created a tornado. Metal Sonic tries to keep his ground, but he is forced back into a wall.

Zoom puts his feet on the ground and charge at Metal Sonic. Zoom starts to punch Metal Sonic multiply times. Pieces of Metal Sonic began to be chipped away by these attacks.

Zoom grabs Metal Sonic by his neck and brought him closer.

"Where are the other ones?" Zoom asked.

"They're gone." Metal Sonic said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Maybe I shouldn't have gotten rid of Mecha Sonic. Dang it." Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"How sad…" Zoom raises his other hand and begins to vibrate it at ultra-fast speeds. "…Time to face your fate."

Zoom moves his hand back and is about to stab through Metal Sonic's chest, when he notices that The Doctor is unlocking Chris cell.

"Hurry up he's going to notice!" Chris said.

"Don't worry, Metal can hold him off." The Doctor said

Zoom then tosses Metal Sonic into a wall and runs towards the Doctor, just as The Doctor unlocks the door.

"Trying to escape." Zoom said.

He grabs The Doctor and opens the cage. He tosses the Doctor into the cage.

"Great, just great." The Doctor said annoyed.

"I have won!" Zoom said.

 _Camera switches to outside the building_

Team Mushroom and Team Tardis are doing their best to fight the Zoom's army. Korrina and Elesa were fight off the Zerg, Bowser is taking on Egg robots and Daleks. And Harold and Duncan were shooting Stormtroopers.

"I'm fighting Stormtroopers, this is the best thing ever!" Harold said happily.

"This isn't the time to nerd out!" Duncan snapped at Harold.

"I can't help it! This is the best Star Wars moment I ever had" Harold said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"In case you want to know, before this, it was playing Shadows of the Empire. Ah, such a good game." Harold said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Duncan notices Dawn and Cody hiding behind a big rock.

"Really? You're hiding when we're in the fight." Harold said in disapprove tone.

"You guys seem to be handing it pretty good." Cody said.

Bowser crushes a Dalek dome, he then throws is at few egg robots.

"Really, and people say that I'm evil." Bowser said.

"You are." Dawn said.

Bowser turns to Cody and Dawn and said. "At least I'm doing something."

While he's distracted Mario flings an iceball at Bowser. Bowser is then frozen in a block of ice.

"Ice flowers can't do that!" Harold said upset.

"They can when you give them enhancements." Mario said.

 _Flashback_

Mario has Ice Flower is a pot. He holds a syringe in his hand, that says "enhancement fluid, do not use!". Mario then slams it into the flower and the fluid goes into flower.

 _Present_

"Time for playback for leaving me to the Zerg!" Mario said angrily. He fires two ice balls at Duncan and Harold.

They jumped out of the way and fired back. The laser blasts hit Mario, which caused him to lose his power.

"No!" Mario screamed.

"It's over Mario!" Harold said.

"Not yet." Mario said. He takes out a mega mushroom and grows to giant size.

"Run!" Harold yelled.

Each of the contestants ran in separate directions. The groups were Korrina and Elesa, Ducnan and Harold, and Dawn and Cody.

"After them!" Mario said.

Each evil villain group went after different contestants.

"I'm going to win!" Mario said happily.

 _Camera switches to Zoom's throne_

Zoom stands in victory. Looking over Sonic and Metal Sonic's knocked out bodies. He turns to Doctor and Chris who were trapped in the cage. And under his mask, he's smiling.

"I have won. Now my forces will spread across the multiverse and I shall destory it." Zoom said.

"Not on my watch." Sonic said.

Zoom turns around and is shocked at Sonic getting right back up.

"You don't know when to say down." Zoom said.

"I get that a lot." Sonic said.

"You have no chance of defeating me." Zoom said.

"I also get that a lot. However, there is one thing that I'm better at then you." Sonic said.

"Nonsense. You have nothing." Zoom said.

"I do have my speed." Sonic pointed out.

"You are challenging me to a race?" Zoom asked.

"Of course, the fastest wins." Sonic said.

"You are facing the fastest man alive." Zoom said.

"And you're facing the fastest hedgehog alive." Sonic said in a snarky way.

"Fine, time for face your doom." Zoom said.

"Okay. On your mark, get set, GO!" Sonic said. He and Zoom runs out of the throne room. The Doctor and Chris look outside a window. They see to two blue blurs running at least Mach 1. This causes the sand to be flowed into the air.

"Two living beings running at Mach 1, I thought I would never see the day." The Doctor said in amazement.

"Um, can you break us out?" Chris asked.

"Yes I can." The Doctor said.

The Doctor goes into his pockets to grab his sonic screwdriver, but it isn't there. He then notices it outside the cage.

"Ah bugger." The Doctor stomps his foot on the ground.

Metal Sonic then reactivates and falls to the ground. He tries to move his legs, but they weren't working. Metal Sonic looks at The Doctor and Chris.

"Metal come over and free us." Chris said.

Metal Sonic then slowly begins to crawl his way to the cage due to legs no longer working. The Doctor and Chris notices the distance between the cage and Metal.

"This might take a while." Chris said.

 _Camera switches to Zoom vs Sonic_

They were still running at Mach 1. Sonic slowly passes by Zoom and says to him a snarky way "You're too slow."

Zoom then passes Sonic, Zoom looks back and narrows his eyes. Sonic grunts back and begins to speed up.

"I can go like this all day, Zoom." Sonic said.

"You remind of another speedster." Zoom said.

"Hmm, cool." Sonic said.

"I defeated him and throw him into a cage." Zoom said.

"Not cool." Sonic said.

Zoom tries to deliver a right hook to Sonic's face, but Sonic manages to slide away.

"Hey I thought this was fair race?" Sonic asked annoyed.

"When have I ever been fair?" Zoom asked.

"Fair point." Sonic said.

Electric begins to form around the two racers. Sonic looked confused at what's going on, while Zoom knows what's up.

"The speed force is starting to open up." Sonic said.

"The what?" Sonic said baffled.

A portal then opens and the two racers enter the speed force.

The speed force looks like a blue tornado with lighting coming out of everywhere. Sonic looks in amazement at this.

"Time to finish this." Zoom said.

"I don't think so." Sonic said. He crashes into Zoom and they are both sent flying out of the speed force.

They land on solid ground and Zoom gets up to look around. The area he is in is a jungle like place

"Where are we?" Zoom asked.

Zoom sees a T-Rex walking by him.

"What! I'm in the Jurassic age!" Zoom said.

"You're stuck here Zoom. You better get comfortable." Sonic already resting on a rock.

"You're stuck here. I can leave any time I want." Zoom said.

Sonic stands right back up and says jokingly, "Well, let's find out." Sonic said.

They continue their race across this Jurassic area.

Sonic smirks at Zoom to mock him, in response Zoom glares back.

"This is going to be fun." Sonic said.

 _Camera switches to Zoom's Throne Room_

Metal Sonic finally reaches the cage and begins to climb it. He turns his finger into a key and unlock the cage door. The Doctor open the door, he and Chris walk out of the cage

"Thanks Metal." Chris said.

"Let's go save the other contestants." The Doctor said.

Montage of The Tardis appearing to save the contestants from the bad guys

 _Later_

In the Tardis both teams stand together listening to Chris.

"Due to the fact that nobody beaten Zoom, both teams will sleep in loser's class." Chris said.

Both teams moan.

"Okay, let's wrap this up. Will Zoom return? Hopefully not. What will happen next? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse." Chris said.

 **Sorry it took this chapter so long to come out. I got delayed.**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Also I hopefully can get this story done by the end of the year or beginning of the next.**

 **Does anyone want any characters in Total Drama Multiverse, let me know**

 **Have a good day.**


	17. Racing

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse. Zoom return and kidnapped me, with Mario also helping. The teams went to save me from Zoom's evil fortress with an army of enemies that have been on the show. How did he get this? No clue, anyway Metal Sonic saved me and Sonic along with Zoom disappear without a trace. Who will win? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse!" Chris said.

 _Theme song plays_

The two Teams are lying in loser's class. Some of them were mumbling about being stuck in loser's class.

Harold on the other hand is smiling and humbling to himself. He is lying down on the bed. Duncan and Elesa walk to him.

"Why are you so happy?" Duncan asked. His is a bit annoyed at Harold's attitude.

"I'm in a good mood, duh." Harold said.

Duncan raises his fist to punch Harold for the "Duh" part, but Elesa grabs his fist. Duncan lower's his fist and ask Harold a question.

"Yes, but why?" he asked annoyed.

"I don't know, I just in a good mood." Harold said.

"Can you stop, it's annoying me." Duncan said.

"What's the matter with you?" Harold asked.

"Are you serious? We lost." Duncan said upset.

"Sure, but we at least have each other." Harold said.

"Nope, I hate your guts." Duncan said.

"Even after I forgive you." Harold said.

"Yes." Duncan said.

"Guys calm down, we need stay together." Elesa said.

"Last I check you were on the other team." Duncan said.

"To be fair, the merge going to happen soon. I mean there is only nine of us left." Harold said.

"Until that happens we're still enemies." Duncan walks away.

"What a jerk." Elesa said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"How is he still like this? Even after being nice to him, he still treating us like dirt. I should vote him out earlier." Elesa said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The Doctor is lying against a wall and he's also in a good mood. He taps the tops of his shoes together and snaps his fingers.

"You're in a good mood, what's up?" Bowser asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Chris will finally listen to me." The Doctor said.

Metal Sonic walks into the room and sits down near the Doctor.

"Where were you?" The Doctor asked.

"I had to do something." Metal Sonic said.

"ATTENTION ALL CONTESTANTS HEAD TO THE TARDIS." Chris said over the PA.

"Now excuse me, I have to save the multiverse." The Doctor said.

 _Later at the Tardis_

The two teams walk into the room where Tardis is. Chris stands in front of the Tardis and looks like he's going to explode.

"Something's wrong Chris?" Cody asked.

"Yes, Doctor can you come over here?" Chris said upset.

The Doctor comes over to Chris. The Doctor is puzzled at Chris mood.

"Remember that USB you gave me?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Do you believe me?" The Doctor asked.

"I believe you. I believe you are an unfunny idiot!" Chris yelled.

"What? Didn't you read the file?" The Doctor asked.

"I open the file and this is what I got." Chris opened his laptop and "Never gonna give you up" plays.

 _Never going to give you_

 _Never going to let you down_

 _Never going to run around and desert you_

"What! Where's the file?" The Doctor asked concern.

"Nice try Doctor. I would get rid of you now, but I'm going to have so much fun with you!" Chris said.

"Chris goddam it, Listen to me! If you don't give me the Tardis, everything could be at stake!" The Doctor said.

"Doctor, get into the Tardis or we are going to do something much worse than throwing you into the Vortex!" Chris yelled.

"Fine!" The Doctor slams the Tardis doors open and stomps in.

"Everyone else get into the ship!" Chris yelled.

Each of the contestants ran into the Tardis.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"What idiot would do this? I'm trying to save the multiverse and someone is trying to stop me, but who?" The Doctor asked

 **(Confessional End)**

"Contestants today is a special day. The teams have been merged." Chris said.

"About time. There's only nine of us left." Duncan complained.

"Keep your horses down. For now on, only one person can have first class." Chris said.

"We can't bring anyone up?" Cody asked.

"Nope." Chris said.

"That's disappointing." Cody said.

"Anyway today's challenge is a simple race." Chris said.

"What kind race? Running or driving?" Cody asked.

"Running, but we'll get to driving later." Chris said.

"Where are we racing?" Duncan asked.

"The Mushroom Kingdom!" Chris said.

"Yes!" Harold said happily.

"I know right." Chris said happily.

Harold had a confused on his

"Why are you so happy?" Harold asked a bit concern.

"Cause this is the only time that I can actually kill you all." Chris said.

"What!" The contestants yelled shocked.

"He has finally drop the pretense." The Doctor said.

"Now let's head outside." Chris said.

Chris and the contestants walked out of the Tardis. The area they enter is a lush green area. Grass and trees were as bright green and Peach's castle could be seen from a distance.

"This is world 1." Harold said.

"Yes. The object is just like every Mario level, just get to the end." Chris said.

"Easier said than done." Harold said.

"One last thing, whoever gets last in this challenge will be sent in the Time Vortex of Shame." Chris said.

Each of the players gasped.

"Now. On your mark…" Chris said.

Each of the contestants got into a starting position.

"…Get set…" Chris said.

Metal Sonic looks left and right at his opponents, he then focus straight on. Blue energy begins to form around the hole in his back.

"…GO!" Chris yelled.

Metal Sonic blasts away in at Mach 1 and within a second, he is long gone. Chris and the other contestants were to the ground by the wind blast of the Sonic Boom.

"Whoa! That was fast!" Chris said surprised.

"How fast was that?" Dawn asked.

"Mach 1 at least." The Doctor said.

 _Camera switches to end of the level_

Chef is sitting on a chair, sleeping right next to the big flag pole.

Metal Sonic stops right next to the sleep Chef. The blast of the Sonic Boom sends Chef flying in the air. Chef crashes onto the ground, which causes a crater to be formed.

"What? You'll already here!" Chef said in shock.

"Yes. Did I win?" Metal Sonic asked.

"What do you think?" Chef said annoyed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Metal Sonic said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Chris told me at least an hour! After this I'm going to talk to him about the robot." Chef said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to The Contestants_

They were racing towards the end. Cody holds a strong lead by being far from the other contestants, who were all fighting to be not last.

Korrina skates by the other contestants and catch up to Cody. Cody tried to run faster, but he starts to lose his breath and slows down. Korrina passes him by and she smiles in triumph.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Finally first!" Korrina said excitedly.

"Actually you're second." Chris said over the PA.

"Oh…" Korrina disappointed. But she then changed her attitude back to her upbeat personality and said "Second place isn't that bad."

 **(Confessional End)**

Korrina continues to skate, she then sees a huge a hole in the ground. Korrina looked hesitant to jump over the hole, but decides to go for it.

Korrina notices a Goomba walking around the hole and had an idea. She was going jump on top the Goomba which will give her launch distance.

"All or nothing." Korrina said.

She jumped into the air and began head downwards towards the Goomba. Her skates land on top of the Goomba and she launch high in the air. Korrina looked down into the hole and had a look of fear on her face at the fact she could fall into the hole.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Korrina said afraid.

Her worries were proved to fruitless as she fly across hole, she then landed successfully on the other side.

"Okay, that was exciting. I should do that more often." Korrina said.

The other contestants arrived at the hole and were breathing heavily. However, the seemingly bottomless hole grab their attention.

"Where's Mario when you need him?" Cody asked.

"Um, you do remember that he turn evil and we left him behind." Harold said.

"Oh yeah." Cody remembering that.

"Korrina can you help us?" The Doctor asked.

"Okay, how?" Korrina asked.

"I don't know! Let me think." The Doctor said.

"Korrina just go." Elesa said.

Korrina being a good person said "I can't leave guys here."

"Don't worry, besides we're still racing each other." Elesa said.

"Yes that is true." Korrina said.

Korrina went back to skate towards the finish line, but on the way she has a look of guilt on her face at leaving her friends behind.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Korrina are you really doing this? Grandpa taught you better than that." Korrina said. She then released a sigh of displeasure.

 **(Confessional end)**

"Why did you do that? Having her over there would have helped us!" The Doctor said upset.

"What could she have told us?" Elesa asked.

"I don't know, maybe how to get across!" The Doctor said.

"If she did knew, wouldn't she had told us?" Elesa asked.

"Oh my god, I thought Chris was an idiot!" The Doctor said.

"What's that supposed mean?" Elesa asked upset at the implication of that remark.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked.

"Um guys, shouldn't we work together." Cody asked.

"Fine, but another moment of stupidity like that will not be tolerate." The Doctor said.

Harold looked to his fellow contestants and see that Dawn is gone.

"Hey where did Dawn go?" Harold asked.

"Over here!" Dawn said.

Everyone is shocked that Dawn was at the other of the hole.

"How did you get across?" The Doctor asked.

"Took a short cut." Dawn said.

"Which short cut?" The Doctor asked.

"You wouldn't be able to use it." Dawn said.

"Know what, fine. Just go on." The Doctor said.

Dawn listen to the Doctor's advice and continue to the finish line.

The Doctor turn to Bowser for help and said "Bowser-."

"Nope!" Bowser said.

He then jumped across the hole and landed on the other side.

"Oh come on!" The Doctor said in annoyance.

"I have to win, bye." Bowser said.

The Doctor turns to Elesa, Duncan, Harold and Cody and said "This is a fine mess we got ourselves into."

"Could be worst." Cody said.

"Worst, how could it be worst?" The Doctor asked.

Cody didn't have answer and just shrugged his shoulders. The Doctor looks angrily at Cody is about to yell at him, but he just breathes in to calm himself down.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"You been through worst." The Doctor trying to keep his composure.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to the finish line_

Metal Sonic and Chef are waiting by the flag post. Chef is keeping his eye Metal Sonic so he wouldn't surprise anymore.

Then Metal Sonic sees Korrina coming to them.

Chef also sees her and decides to do something about it. He took from his pocket and a grey plate with a big red button on it. He looks excited to press the button.

"What's that for?" Metal Sonic asked intrigued by the device.

"Something to spice things up." Chef said.

Chef presses the button and some Super Mario enemy's teleport on the main path. Like the iconic Goomba and Koopa Troopa.

Korrina sees theses enemies but she isn't afraid. Korrina zips around them and gets even closer to the finish line.

"I'm going to make it!" Korrina said happily.

Chef narrows his eyes and said "No you don't."

Chef press the button again and a giant rock slab monster appears in front of Korrina. The monster begins to fall down Korrina to crush her. But she has a plan.

She grabs a pokeball from her pocket and throws it up. Her Lucario comes out of the pokeball and comes face to face with this monster. Lucario has no fear in its eyes and waits for an order.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Korrina commanded.

Lucario listen to Korrina. He made Aura Sphere and fired it at the monster. The sphere blasted a hole through the monster, which caused to crack and fall apart.

"No!" Chef said.

Korrina and Lucario made to the finish and they're were very happy.

"We did it Luacrio!" Korrina said joyfully.

Lucario says its own name in joy at the victory.

"Good, good. Now move along." Chef getting annoyed by Korrina and Lucario happy attitude.

Korrina stops being happy at her victory and snaps a cold look at Chef.

"What?" Chef asked.

"What! You tried to kill me!" Korrina said anger.

"You wouldn't be dead for long." Chef said.

Korrina is confused by the Chef's answer and said "Wait what?"

Chef is about to explain to her what he said, but Bowser lands behind her. Korrina and her Lucario turn around and were bit scared at Bowser suddenly dropping in.

"Bowser you're third." Chef said.

"Yes!" Bowser said.

"You realized that I got first?" Metal asked.

Bowser angrily responded "You just had to ruin my moment."

"It's what I do." Metal Sonic said.

"Um guys, look." Korrina pointed to behind Bowser. They looked back and saw Dawn being carried by Koopa Troopa.

They are naturally shocked and surprised by this, Chef specifically.

Dawn gets off the Koopa Troopa and pets it. Koopa Troopa smiles and walks off.

Dawn walks to the finished line and says "Hello."

"How did you do that?" Chef asked.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Riding the Koopa Troopa." Chef said.

"I just ask." Dawn said.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Chef blurted out.

"What?" Dawn confused.

"When you touch a Super Mario villain you die instantly." Chef said.

"Oh that poor creature wasn't a villain, he just didn't want to be jumped on." Dawn said.

"You should still be dead!" Chef said.

"I'm not. Am I safe?" Dawn asked.

"Yes you are." Chef said.

"Can we get back to not being dead for?" Korrina asked.

"Of course. You see-." Chef said.

 _Camera switches to remaining contestants_

The Doctor is examining the hole and trying to find how far goes down. While the other just sat around.

"This stinks, we're going to lose." Duncan said upset.

"Complaining won't solve the problem." Elesa said.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Duncan asked.

"Think of a way to get across." Harold said.

"Shut it dork!" Duncan said.

"You shut it, or I'll release the Num Yo." Harold said. He pulls out two yo-yos that were tied together.

"Do you really think I'm scared that?" Duncan asked.

Doctor snapped her fingers and said "I got it!"

"Got what?" Harold asked.

The Doctor ran towards the three.

"Elesa can I borrow your high heels?" The Doctor asked.

"Um why?" Elesa asked a bit puzzle at The Doctor's request.

"Just do it!" The Doctor demanded.

Elesa removes her high heels and hand them to the Doctor. The Doctor turned to Harold.

"Harold can I borrow your yo-yo." The Doctor asked.

"It's Num Yo, but Sure." Harold said.

Harold gives The Doctor his weapon.

The Doctor wraps one end of the Bum Yo around one of the high hell.

"Am I going to get me high heels back?" Elesa asked.

"Probably not." The Doctor said.

The Doctor head back to hole and begin spin around the num yo with Elesa's heel.

"Calculating total travel distance and impact on land." The Doctor said.

The Doctor throws the high heel hard across the hole.

"Please work." The Doctor a bit afraid that his plan wouldn't work.

The heel penetrates the ground and is locked in tight. The Doctor grabs the other heels and ties it with the other end of the num yo.

He then places it deeply into the ground. The Doctor touches the string with his finger to see if it's stable.

Duncan, Harold, Elesa and Cody interested in what The Doctor has done, goes up to talk to him to figure out what he did.

"Doctor what are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Making a tight rope." The Doctor answer.

"Out of Elesa's shoes and Harold's Num Yo." Duncan said.

"Yes. We're going to walk across." The Doctor said.

"Are you crazy?" Duncan asked in disbelief.

"No, but some people have called me that." The Doctor said.

"You can't walk across tight rope out of shoes and yo-yo!" Duncan said.

"I done weirder." The Doctor said.

"Of course, haven't you seen his show?" Harold asked.

"No. You can't just walk across that!" Duncan point to Doctor's tight rope.

"Sure we can. We just need someone to test it." The Doctor said.

"Who?" Cody asked.

"Someone who's very light." The Doctor said.

Duncan, Cody and Harold turned to Elesa for the challenge.

Elesa is first confused by this, but realize they were picking because she was a slim person.

"I'm going across that rope." Elesa said.

"But Elesa you are lightest person here." Harold said trying to convince her.

"Cody's is lighter than me." Elesa said.

"No I'm not. Besides you must have good balance if you walk around in high heels all the time." Cody said.

"He's got a point." Duncan said.

"Elesa has the right not to do it." The Doctor said.

"Thank you Doctor." Elesa said.

"How about this. We'll determine who is lighter. Whoever it is will walk across the rope." Duncan said.

"I can go with that." Cody said.

"Okay, how?" Elesa asked.

"I'll pick one of you up and determine how heavy you are." Duncan said.

"Seems fair enough." Cody said.

"Fine, but Harold is doing it." Elesa said.

"What?" Duncan said confused.

"I don't trust you." Elesa said.

"Hm, fine." Duncan said trying to sound like he didn't care.

Cody chuckle and said "Ladies first."

"Okay." Elesa said. She walked to Harold.

Harold grabbed her legs and back. Harold hold her up in his arms. He didn't really have no problem of lifting her up.

"My brother is going to be so jealous when I told him I'm holding a model in my arms." Harold said.

"Don't get carried away." Elesa said.

"But this wouldn't compare when I hold my dear Leshawna." Harold said.

"Better. Can you let me down?" Elesa asked.

"You got it." Harold lowered back down.

Cody then walked up and jumped into Harold's arms. In contrast of lifting Elesa up no problem, Harold was barely holding Cody up.

"Why are you so heavy?" Harold said weakly.

"I have being eating a lot." Cody said.

Harold lets go of Cody due to his heaviness.

"Looks like you're going gorgeous." Duncan said smug.

Elesa ignores Duncan comment and follows the rules.

She put foot on the tight rope. Elesa had a look of fear when see looks down the hole.

"We don't got all day, hurry up!" Duncan said.

Elesa puts her other foot on the tight rope. She begins to take one step at a time across the rope. Being careful to not fall off.

"Elesa you been on runways more dangerous this." Elesa said trying to take her mind of the hole.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I'm not kidding. One time I had to walk runways that was see through without knowing when to stop." Elesa said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Elesa makes it across rope and when she touched the ground, she release a sigh of relief.

"Who's next?" The Doctor asked.

"I'll go." Duncan said.

Duncan runs across the rope to get this over with.

"No you fool! You might break it!" The Doctor said.

Duncan makes it across the rope and gives a smug look at the Doctor.

"You were saying." Duncan said.

"Fine, now I'll try and get across." The Doctor said.

"Not today old man." Duncan said.

He bends down to the heel and tried to pull it out.

"Stop! You're going to pull it out!" The Doctor said.

"That's the point." Duncan said. Duncan tried to take the heel, but it wasn't coming out. "Jeez how deep is this heel?"

"Duncan were in alliance." Harold said.

"I don't need you anymore." Duncan said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"That dork really thought I need him. I did. But not anymore." Duncan said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Duncan continues to pull the heel out. He then stops when he hears the sounds Pokeballs opening up.

Duncan turns and sees Elesa with her Zebstrika and Emogla, both having electricity coming out of their bodies.

"Move away from the heel, Duncan." Elesa ordering him.

He stands up and tries calm Elesa down.

"Woah Elesa, let's try not to do anything rash." Duncan said fearfully.

"Move away from the heel." Elesa repeated.

Duncan listens to her order and takes a few steps back. However, he doesn't notices how close he was to the bottom and accidently fell down.

"Ah!" Duncan screamed.

"Duncan no!" Elesa runs over to save him. But it was too late. Elesa sees him falling down into the mist.

Mario death music plays.

"I-I killed Duncan." Elesa said anxiously.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"No, no. I couldn't have killed him." Elesa trying to comfort herself.

 **(Confessional End)**

Harold walks across the tight rope and goes to comfort Elesa.

"Elesa it's not your fault." Harold said comforting.

"It is my fault Harold." Elesa on the brink of tears.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Usually I want Duncan to get some comeuppance. But I didn't him want to be kill." Harold said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches back to the start_

Duncan pops out of thin air.

"How am I back here?" Duncan asked confused.

"Extra lives. Now go!" Chris said.

Duncan listen to him and ran back to the hole.

 _Camera switches to hole_

The Cody has made it across the tight rope, with Doctor almost there.

Harold and Elesa Pokémon are still trying to comfort her after Duncan's suppose death.

The Doctor makes it across the hole and says "Let's go."

"Hey guys wait up!" Duncan comes running in.

Everybody is shocked by Duncan still being alive.

"Let me get across." Duncan said. He puts one foot on the tight rope.

However Elesa snapped out of her state of shock and heads to rope. She begins to untied the Num Yo from her heel.

Elesa drops the Num Yo down the hole.

"What was that for?" Duncan angered by what Elesa did.

"You mean trying to sabotage the others and our alliance!" Elesa said.

Duncan tries to convince her otherwise. He said desperately "I'm sorry, please."

"Sorry Duncan." Elesa sarcastically said.

She and others leave Duncan behind. Leaving him last place.

"Come back please." Duncan sound more desperate.

Duncan takes a few steps and tries to jump over the hole. It did not work. Duncan felled down the hole, screaming.

 _Later_

Duncan is at the Tardis doors, readying jump into the time vortex of Shame. Chris nearby, enjoying the sight.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Bite me!" Duncan said. He then jumps out of the Tardis and into the Vortex.

"Not going to miss him. Eight remain, who will be next, will The Doctor try to Rick Roll me again?" Chris sounded a bit annyoned at the Rick Roll part.

"Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse!" Chris said.

 _Flashback_

Chris is sitting on his couch. He is about to open the file The Doctor gave him on his computer. Someone knocked on his door, and Chris went to see who it is.

While he was gone Metal Sonic comes out of vent and implants himself into the computer. We then see on the computer that the Doctor file is erased and Metal Sonic imported another file in.

Metal Sonic went back into the vent.

Chris returns to his computer and opens the new file that Metal put in. The opening of "Never Going to Give You up Was Played."

"Doctor!" Chris said angered.

 **Okay, what are your thoughts?**

 **Also I just want to say that I'm going to make a sequel, but it wouldn't come for a while.**

 **Who do you want it TDM 2. PM or leave in it a review.**


	18. More Racing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse. I was pranked in the most insulting way possible by The Doctor. But that doesn't matter. The teams were no more, as they race across a poor man's Mario level. Metal Sonic claimed first place and Duncan was sent home. Who will be next one out? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse!" Chris said.

 _Theme song plays_

Metal is in Winner's class. He's sitting at the table, examining the mind controlling Zerg worm he made, trying to make it stronger.

Metal Sonic using the built in computer in his head. He begins to think of a multiple possibilities of making it stronger.

"What to do, what to do?" Metal Sonic wonder what improvements could he make.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Thanks to Mario, everyone knows what I did, and because of that it would be very unlikely to make another alliance. I can't keep on winning forever. So time for a backup plan." Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to loser's class_

Elesa and Harold were sitting in a separate room from the other contestants. They are discussing their state in the game.

"Who do we vote off?" Harold asked.

"Metal Sonic. He's the most dangerous person here." Elesa said.

"But after him, who's next?" Harold asked.

"Maybe Bowser. Since Duncan is gone, we should get another person in the alliance." Elesa said.

"True. This is the final eight after all." Harold said.

"Wow, final eight! Never thought I made this far." Elesa said delightfully.

"Then why did you come on?" Harold asked.

"I told you this already. I just want to get out more." Elesa said.

"Oh yeah." Harold remembering that day.

"How far have you ever made?" Elesa asked.

"Fifth place. I would have won, if Owen didn't betray me." Harold raised his fist in anger.

"Who?" Elesa asked confused. As she didn't who Owen is.

"Long story. There is one downside at us too making the merge." Harold said.

"What's that?" Elesa asked.

"If we make to the finale we have to fight each other." Harold said.

"That is kind of sad..." Elesa said a bit somberly. She then shifts back to her happy attitude "…I wouldn't go easy."

"Please you know match for my judo skills." Harold said. He then did a judo chop in the air.

"Thanks for telling. Now I know what to do." Elesa said.

"You going to need it." Harold said.

They both laugh slightly.

"ATTENTIOBN ALL CONTESTATS! HEAD TO THE TARDIS!" Chris said over the PA

 _Camera switches to inside the Tardis_

"Who wants to race?" Chris asked excited.

"Didn't we already race?" Cody asked.

"We did. This time it will be more action pack." Chris said.

"Hadn't we have enough of that already?" Harold asked.

"There's never enough. Time for the race of a lifetime." Chris said.

All of them left the Tardis and they enter cargo hold of a plane.

"Is today's challenge plane based? Metal Sonic asked.

"Nope, this is starting point as you head down Mount Wario." Chris said.

"Mount Wario…" Harold hearing that location before. It then came to him "This is Mario Kart!"

"Correct." Chris said.

A TV monitor comes beside Chris. It turns on and it shows a map of the race track of Mount Wario. Chris pulls a stick from behind his back and points at the starting line.

"You'll start here and make you way down." As Chris say this, he moves the stick along the map of the race track.

"First player there wins first class. Last two players are out of the game." Chris said.

"Wait a minute. This is just a copy of the last episode!" The Doctor said.

"We ran out of ideas!" Chris snapped back.

Chris calms himself down and says "You only have an hour to build your rides."

"We can't build a car in an hour! That's impossible!" Cody said.

"Really. After everything we did in this season, you think building a car is impossible?" Chris asked.

"Okay, fair." Cody said.

"Pile of parts are over there." Chris points to pile of car, motorcycle parts and tools need to build them. "Go!" Chris yelled.

The contestants run towards the pile. The Doctor and Metal Sonic grab the parts they need and started to build their vehicle since there genius and know what to do.

Bowser also know what parts he needs since this wasn't his first kart race.

However everyone else didn't know what do. Elesa grabs an exhaust and just looks at it puzzle.

"Harold do you know how to build a kart?" Elesa hoping Harold had the answer.

"Gosh it was so much simpler in the game. You just the wheel, kart, and glider together." Harold said.

"Doctor can you help us out?" Elesa asked.

"Sorry, I'm busy." The Doctor said.

"Not to worry. I'll save the day!" Harold said.

Harold grabbed the kart frame, wheels and he grabs nearby bots and wrench.

"Let me guess, you went to Steve car building camp?" Elesa asked.

"No. My dad is a mechanic." Harold said.

"Hmm. That's a surprise." Elesa said.

 _Camera switches to Korrina_

She had all the parts she need to build a motorcycle. However just scratches her head in confusion at what to do.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"How does Chris think we can build motorcycles without any experience? I hate to do this, but I'll have to cheat." Korrina said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Korrina hides behind a crate. Watching Metal Sonic build his ride. Metal Sonic steps away from his kart to grab more parts.

Korrina runs up to the kart and examines it. The kart looked futuristic with chromo painted exterior and no engine at the front. Korrina also notices at the seat, there is no wheel.

"How is he supposed to drive his car without a wheel?" Korrina asked.

Korrina remembers that she needs to sabotage Metal Sonic's car. So she open the engine compartment. The engine is a cylinder and had a glowing neon blue color coming out of the holes.

"Okay let's pull the plug on this ride." Korrina said.

Korrina grabs a nearby plug and tries to pull it out. However she is electrocute! Her skin and outfit had darker pallet now due to be electrocute.

"Ow." Korrina said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Back to the drawing board." Korrina said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Korrina walks away from Metal Sonic's ride, when see notices a "how to build a motorcycle" book lying on the ground.

"Yes. I'm might make it." Korrina said

 _Camera switches to Cody and Dawn_

Cody is building a kart, while Dawn is watching by.

"How are you able to build a kart?" Dawn asked.

"Gwen told me how to." Cody said.

"Um…mind if I join you in your kart?" Dawn asked a bit embarrass.

"Really!" Cody said bit fluster.

"Not because I want to be with you. I just don't want to pollute the planet." Dawn said.

Cody looks down in disappointment.

 _Later_

The eight players and their cars and motorcycles were lined up at the cargo doors opening. Each ride being different in its own way.

Harold kart seemed to be more steampunk. With a huge exhausts, and brown color scheme. It also had those metal sticks that are on train wheel.

The Doctor's kart is cruder then Metal Sonic's, but still futuristic in its chrome color scheme. It just had parts coming out it.

The rest were similar more or less. They just looked like regular karts and bikes with different colors. Yellow, red, white, and green were colors of Elesa's Kart, Bowser's Motorcycle, Korrina's Motorcycle and Cody's and Dawn's kart.

"Only three cool ones. I'm disappointed." Chris said.

"Just get on with the race!" Bowser demanded.

"Fine big guy." Chris said. Chris grabs pressed a button on side the airplane, which open the cargo doors. Outside the doors were the majestic mount Wario. Mountain had the whitest snow ever seen. It looked whiter then moon. The mountain is miles above ground level, one wrong move could end you.

The contestants looked in awe at this mountain.

"Okay enough looking at this mountain, time to race!" Chris said excited.

The contestants got into their rides and turn on their engines.

"Be careful, some people had die on this mountain." Chris said.

"It wouldn't be you if there wasn't something life threating." The Doctor said.

Chris annoyed by the Doctor's comment, says "Just go."

The contestants ride out of the cargo plan and onto the mountain. When the tires of the vehicles hit the snow it caused the snow to go up into the air.

The contestants rod off to their race.

Chef walks up and asked "Did their wheels have any ice resistance?"

"I don't think so?" Chris said.

"Should we stop?" Chef sounded concern.

They both looked at each for a moment. Then they laughed hard.

"Nah, they're going to be alright." Chris said.

 _Camera switches to the racers_

Cody and Dawn passes the other contestants, and take early league.

"Yes we're winning." Cody said.

However, that changed. When they got onto the ice, Cody started to lose control of the kart. Cody tries to the kart, but it keeps on going straight on. Towards a mountain wall.

"This is going to hurt." Cody said fearfully.

"Hit the brake!" Dawn said.

Cody did that, but it only slightly slow down the kart down. Cody and Dawn hold on tight to the kart and brace for impact.

But when the kart hit the wall, it just bump into it. The kart didn't exploded or anything.

"Why isn't the kart damaged anything?" Dawn said.

"Who cares? Help me to push the kart back onto the track." Cody said.

They begin to push the kart from the wall, with no avail.

"Dang it." Cody said.

 _Camera switches to Korrina_

She notices Cody and Dawn crash and decides she wasn't going to make the same mistake. Korrina takes out her Lucario and puts behind her.

"Lucario, use Bone Rush to guide us!" Korrina command.

Lucario forges a giant glowing bone out of thin air. When they got onto the ice, he put in the ground. He pushes it down, which causes the ride to be steer away from the wall.

"Good job Lucario!" Korrina said.

 _Camera switches to Cody and Dawn_

"Second place isn't that bad." Cody said.

 _Camera switches to the other contestants_

Metal pressed a button on his ride and it began to hover about the ground. He then passes Cody and Dawn.

"Let's get pushing!" Cody said urgently.

Cody continues to push away from the wall. As they do the rest of the cast passes by them.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Cody and Dawn forgot they're winter tires? And people say I'm stupid." Bowser said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Cody and Dawn finally manage to push there kart from the ice wall and went down the path.

"Yes!" Cody said excitedly.

However, they began to head straight down the path towards a Cliffside. Once again they tried to control the kart, but they fall of the mountain.

"AH!" Cody and Dawn scream in horror at their demise.

"This can't be the end! I haven't kissed a girl!" Cody said.

They close eyes in fear at the ground. But when they open their eyes they are back at the cargo plane.

"What? How?" Cody said confused.

"You can't die in Mario Kart." Chris said.

"Then why did you tell us that we could?" Dawn asked angry.

"It was for suspense." Chris said.

Cody just drives off the plan and head back on track.

"We can still win it!" Cody said.

However they crashed into the ice wall again.

"Dang it." Cody said disappointed.

 _Camera switches back to the actual race_

Korrina goes into the path carved into a mountain. She goes on the anti-gravity slab. Korrina motorcycles wheels turns on its side.

Korrina looks at the wheels, puzzled at why the wheel turn on its side.

She then realized what the purpose of the wheels changing when she notices that her car is driving at on the side of the wall.

"That's what it does." Korrina said.

When Korrina gets to end the track she jumps off and lands on another track.

"Awesome!" Korrina yelled.

Korrina looks around the cave and looks at how awesome it is. With it being huge.

"Grandfather is going be amazed when I tell him I'm driving in zero gravity!" Korrina said

Laser bullets began to shoot at Korrina. She turns her and sees Metal Sonic behind her. What Metal Sonic is using to shoot Korrina is two laser machine guns on his kart.

"How did he get those?" Korrina asked.

 _Flashback_

Chef is pushing a crate that is label "Laser Guns". Metal Sonic then walks up to Chef, is about ask him if he could borrow the guns.

However knows he's going to ask this and says "No way am I letting you have these guns!"

Metal Sonic pulls the Zerg slug out of his sleeve compartment. He then flings it at Chef Head. Zerg slug has changed since its last use. Now it just attach's to the host head to get control.

Chef then pass Metal Sonic two laser machine guns.

 _Present_

Korrina jumps off another part of the track and heads down towards a stream of water. Metal Sonic is behind her and starts to lock on again.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere on Metal Sonic!" Korrina said. Lucario fire at Metal Sonic. However Metal just presses a button and a force field blocks the attack.

"No way!" Korrina said.

Metal Sonic locks onto to Korrina motorcycle and is about to fire.

His weapons exploded when he tried to shoot.

"What!" Metal Sonic said shocked.

"You're not killing anyone on my watch!" The Doctor said.

Metal Sonic looks at his mirror and see Doctor wearing sun glasses.

The Doctor taps the glasses and says "Sonic glasses never fail."

All three of them landed shallow water and continue to race.

"Metal Sonic admit that you did it!" The Doctor said.

"Did what?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Don't play stupid with me! You know what you did." The Doctor said.

"Which was?" Metal Sonic said.

"Replacing my files." The Doctor said.

Metal Sonic blankly stares at the Doctor realizing that he found out. He move his head to make sure the Doctor didn't see through him.

"There's no point in lying! What you did has put the multiverse at risk." The Doctor said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"How did he find out? I was clever." Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Metal Sonic presses a button and laser machine guns popped out of the back his kart. The lasers began to shoot at the Doctor.

The Doctor moves out the way and went through an item box. A red shell came into his hand.

"Why am I holding red turtle shell?" The Doctor asked.

Bowser lands besides him and says "It's a weapon. Throw it at Metal Sonic!"

"How will this hit him?" The Doctor said.

"Just trust me." Bowser said.

Doctor listen to Bowser advice and threw it at Metal Sonic. The Red Shell locks onto Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic moves away to dodge, but it still hits him. Metal Sonic kart stops allowing Bowser and The Doctor to pass him.

"Damn it!" Metal Sonic said.

He looks behind him and sees Harold and Elesa catching up to him.

Metal Sonic slams his foot on the pedal to make sure he didn't lose even more.

Korrina, The Doctor, and Bowser are approaching a launch pad. The launch is rectangle on an angle with orange arrows moving on it.

The three of them go onto the pad and are launched into a platform. The platform this time is a metal hallway.

"I don't get it." Korrina said.

"Get what?" Bowser asked.

"If you and Mario are enemies. Then why do you race with each other?" Korrina asked.

"For fun." Bowser said.

"You hate each other." Korrina said.

"So? That doesn't mean we can't have fun." Bowser said.

Metal Sonic catches up to them and says to Bowser "You should kill during your one of Mario karts Bowser.."

"Dang it. Why didn't I think of that?" Bowser asked.

"Because you're dumb." Metal Sonic said.

All four of them went to another part of the track. A forest. The contestants away from trees so they couldn't get hit.

"Why are they're trees here?" Metal Sonic said.

"I don't know." Bowser said. Bowser goes through an item box and got a banana peel. Bowser threw it at Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic moves out of the way and he also goes through an item box. He receives a green shell.

Metal Sonic looks around the area and thinks where he should throw it at. Metal Sonic finds his target and throws it pass Bowser.

"You miss!" Bowser said.

Green bounces off a tree and back towards Bowser.

"Did I?" Metal Sonic said.

The item hits Bowser, causing him to loss control of the kart. He then crashes into a tree.

Metal Sonic laughs manically at Bowser's crashing the tree.

Korrina sees the finish line up a head. Chris is there and crowds were gathering it.

Korrina speeds her ride up to get first.

Metal Sonic presses a button and his car begins to move twice as fast. Korrina sees Metal catching up and tries to win.

Metal Sonic then slowly passes Korrina. He gave her a "sucks to be you look". But Korrina wasn't going to have this.

"Lucario fire Aura sphere behind the wheel!" Korrina said.

Lucario had a confused look at Korrina's order. Metal is a few seconds away from winning.

"Just do it!" Korrina said.

Lucario listens to Korrina's order and fires an Aura Sphere behind the wheel. When the Aura Sphere hit the ground, it caused Korrina's motorcycle to be shoot pass Metal Sonic's and wins first.

"Yes we won!" Korrina cheered.

Metal Sonic passes the line and had an angry look at his face.

"Congratulations. Korrina you have won first class." Chris said.

Soon the rest of the racers cross the line and they all get off their vehicles to congratulate Korrina.

"Amazing job Korrina. You and your Pokémon showed your style." Elesa said.

"Thanks for beating Metal Sonic." Bowser said.

"It was nothing." Korrina humbly.

Chris notices that Cody and Dawn were not here.

"Where's Cody and Dawn?" Chris asked.

 _Camera switches back to plane_

Cody and Dawn appear back on the plane.

"I give up." Cody said in defeat.

 _Later_

"Cody and Dawn. Any last words?" Chris said.

"Dawn will you go out on a date with me?" Cody asked.

"No." Dawn said.

Cody just sighs and throws himself out of the Tardis. Dawn follows suit.

"Young love. 6 players remain! Who will go next? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse!" Chris said.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **I like to say that I have a rough draft of what characters will be in the sequel. Don't worry you can still sent characters in, since I might change some things.**

 **Also what to know you ranking of the TDM characters from worst to best with maybe a quick reason. You don't really need to do this. I just want to know. If you already told me, then you don't have to do.**

 **Have a nice day**


	19. Return to Gotham

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse. We decide to play good old game of Mario Kart. Korrina won first place and made a new enemy in Metal Sonic. Cody and Dawn were sent packing home. Did they even do anything for their time here? Now we are down to our last six players…

 _Clips of Korrina being awesome play_

"Korrina. The Shalour City gymleader."

 _Clips of Harold_

"Harold. the Underdog Dork."

 _Clips of Bowser_

"Bowser. the Reptilian Terror."

 _Clips of Metal Sonic_

"Metal Sonic. The Mechanic Menace."

 _Clips of Elesa_

"Elesa. The stunning Nimbasa City Gymleader."

 _Clips of The Doctor_

"And the Doctor. The unfunny hack who rick-rolled me…

"…Who will win? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse!"

 _Theme song plays_

Korrina the winner of last week's challenge is enjoying a winner's class with her Pokémon. All of them were having a blast of a time by watching the comedy "The Meinfoos".

They laugh at the hilarious jokes that were on the show.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"My grandfather doesn't really let me watch a lot of TV. He trains me to be the best and I thank him for that. But there are just one of those day when I just want to sit down and enjoy some TV."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Camera switches to Loser's class_

The ground is vibrating due a battle between too terrifying monsters. Bowser and Metal Sonic. They at each other's necks and were punching until the other stay down.

"Metal Sonic you put hot sauce in my food!" Bowser said anger.

"I didn't." Metal Sonic said.

"Don't lie I know you did." Bowser said.

In another room The Doctor, Elesa and Harold were far away in another room. Avoiding the battle between the titans.

"How did they keep on fighting after 18 episodes?" Elesa asked.

"I don't know. And I don't care." The Doctor said.

"You can try to be more positive." Elesa said.

"When you live for over a thousand years. You start to become a bit jaded." The Doctor said.

"A thousand years old!" Elesa said shocked.

"Yes. You couldn't tell due to us looking the same age." The Doctor said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Elesa holds up a picture of her and a picture of The Doctor, she looks back and forth between the pictures. The sharp difference between her youthful look and The Doctor middle age is notice.

"How?"

 **(Confessional End)**

"ATTENTION ALL CONTESTANTS HEAD TO THE TARDIS!" Chris said over the P.A

 _Later at the Tardis_

The six contestants are in the Tardis. Ready for whatever Chris had plan for them.

"Final six. It feels like it was just yesterday when I started this season." Chris said.

"It's been entirety." Metal Sonic said.

"You just had to ruin the moment."

"That's what I do best."

"Before we start this challenge I want to share you a special gift from me. Pre-recorded message from home." Chris said.

"You're serious?" Bowser asked.

"Yep. Korrina you're up first. Come to the monitor."

Korrina head to the monitor. A message from Korrina grandfather Gurkin plays.

"Korrina if you make it this far to see this message. I'm proud of you no matter if you win or lose."

Korrina is touched by the message, wipes away a tear.

"I will grandfather."

"Second is Harold."

Harold goes to the monitor and message from Leshawna.

"Leshawna!" Harold said happily.

"Hey Harold. Here to say that I love you."

"Aw." Harold said.

"I also heard that there is a model in the game. If you cheat on me with her, I'm going to you messed up!" The monitor turns to black.

Harold is terrified at first when he hears that part of the message. But it turns into a smile when he knows Leshawna dedication.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"How sweet." Harold said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Wow Harold is lucky to have a girl like Leshawna. Maybe one day I'll have guy like that." Elesa said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Next is Elesa."

Harold walks away and Elesa looks at the monitor. A message from her friend Skyla plays.

"Congratulations Elesa! You have be amazing. In fact I'm so inspire by you, I'm auditioning for the next season of the show."

"Thanks Skyla…" Elesa said. She then realize Skyla's other part of the message and widen her eyes "…No Skyla! It's a trap!"

"Sorry Elesa. It's a one way streak." Chris said.

Elesa snaps at Chris and says "You better do anything to her!"

"No guarantee."

Elesa stomps away from the console and reunites with the group.

"Doctor, time for you go."

The Doctor walks up to the monitor. Footage of Missy Aka the Master plays.

"Not her." The Doctor said.

"Doctor I'm disappointed. How did you let some game show host steal the Tardis?"

"Don't need this right now."

"You better get your Tardis back. Otherwise we might break up." The footage stops.

"The Doctor has a girlfriend." Chris said mockingly.

"She's just an enemy."

"That's what they all say." Chris said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"A few more episodes. A few more episodes." The Doctor said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The Doctor heads back to the group.

"Metal you're up."

Metal Sonic walks up to the monitor and Eggman plays.

"You're going to die Metal!" the monitor goes black.

"And last, but not least. Bowser"

Bowser follows Chris order. As he walks past Metal Sonic, they give each other a glare. Bowser comes up to monitor. Chris presses a button and footage of Bowser Jr is being played.

"Jr. You're okay!"

"Dad as of me recording this I'm still in the hospital. Don't worry about me though. I was able to get footage of the episode I was eliminated from. Metal Sonic caused the house to fall on me."

The monitor goes to black.

Bowser turns to Metal Sonic. He is angry like never before. His eyes were lava red and fire roar from his mouth.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Uh oh." Metal Sonic said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Metal! You're going to die!"

"After this challenge!" Chris said.

"No! Now!"

Chris moves on from Bowser pure rage and starts to explain the challenge.

"Remember the challenge we did with Batman?"

"What's the point?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Me and Chef kind of remove Batman from Gotham city."

"You removed Batman from Gotham! You can't do that." Harold said.

"Sure I can. Anyway we have arrive one week after the disappearance of Batman."

"This isn't good." Harold panicked.

"What's his problem?" Metal Sonic said.

"Without Batman, Gotham will descent will into Madness!" Harold said.

"It's just been a week. Nothing could have happen." Elesa said.

Everyone in the Tardis walks out onto the Gotham sidewalk and horrified at what they see.

Gotham is in blazes! Multiple buildings were broken into. Cops cars are chasing criminals are unable to catch them.

"This is hell." Metal Sonic said.

"Yes. Yes it is…." Chris said. "…You're challenge is to catch one of Batman's rouges gallery and bring them to me. First who does wins immunity."

"Do we pick our own?" Harold asked.

"No. We pick from a hat." Chris said.

Chris pulls a hat from behind his hat and each contestant pulls a piece of paper from it. Metal Sonic grabs a piece of paper and speeds off.

"Get back here Metal!" Bowser said. He begins to chase after Metal.

"I got the Joker." Metal Sonic said.

 _Back with the other contestants._

"We should work together." Korrina said to Harold and Elesa.

"Sure. Who do we go with?" Elesa asked.

"Let's try yours." Harold said

"I got The Penguin." Elesa said.

"I know where to look first." Harold said.

The three of them runs off. With Harold leading.

"Mr. Freeze. Sounds fun." The Doctor said.

He walks off trying to find his villain.

 _Harold, Elesa and Korrina._

"Harold where are we going?" Korrina asked.

"The Iceberg Lounge." Harold said.

"That's where we are going to find the Penguin?" Elesa asked.

"Yes, but we should probably be careful not to run into any thugs." Harold said.

After he says that a group of thugs surround them.

"Wow boys we have a treat tonight."

"Korrina want to show these thugs Pokémon power?" Elesa asked.

"You didn't have to ask."

They release Zebstrika and Lucario.

"Let's go boys." Elesa said.

 _Metal Sonic_

Metal Sonic stands before the Gotham Police station Aka GCPD.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"If you want to find a criminal. You go to the place that has their records."

 **(Confessional End)**

Metal Sonic blasts straight into on to the door. When Metal Sonic got close to the door he deliver a brick breaking punch to the door, which caused to fly across the GCPD.

All of the cops in the building pointed their guns at Metal Sonic.

"Put your hands up."

Metal Sonic heads to a nearby computer and begins insert himself into the computer. He begins to download all the data on it.

"Fire!"

The cops fired at Metal Sonic, but they were just bouncing off like a ball.

"Keep firing!"

Metal Sonic finishes his download and speeds out of the GCPD.

"Great. Now we have robots to deal with."

Bowser crashes through the wall and roars.

"Fire!"

 _The Doctor_

The Doctor is walking around, looking for someone to ask directions. Along the way he comments on Gotham.

"Humans. Always fighting each other."

He notices a cop car at the side of the street.

"Finally some help."

The Doctor runs up to front seat window to see two cops are there.

"Excuse I'm need you to take me someone."

"What do you think we are? Cab drivers?" Cop #1 said.

"No, but I'm a FBI."

"Yeah right."

The Doctor takes out his psychic paper and flashes it at the cops. The paper is blank, but the two cops see a FBI card.

"Woah. What's someone like you in a place like this?" Cop #1

"I'm tracking a person called Mr. Freeze."

"On your own?" Cop #2 asked.

"Yes. Do you know a good place to find him?"

"We might know." Cop #1 said.

"Then take me."

"It's not a hundred percent."

"I'll take it."

The Doctor hops into the Cop car and drives off to its destination.

 _Harold, Elesa, and Korrina_

They were right the Iceberg Lounge, but couldn't go in. Why? Because there were several armed men guarding the front entrance.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Harold asked.

"Charge in. Guns blazing." Korrina said.

"Could work. If we had guns." Harold said.

"We could sneak around back." Elesa said.

"There's probably guards back there too." Harold said.

"Let's try going into the air vents." Korrina said.

"That sounds good." Elesa said.

They tipped toe passed the guards and into an alleyway.

Korrina spots to an air vent and points towards it. She puts her hands together and moved them down. Elesa stands on top Korrina hands is pushed up to the vent.

Elesa pulls the vent off and crawls into it.

Harold goes on Korrina's hand and is moved up to the vent. Once he gets to the vent Harold grabs Korrina arm and pulls her up to the vent.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Team Work!" Harold, Elesa and Korrina said together.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Metal Sonic_

He stands in front of warehouse.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Thanks to the data I download at that police station. I know where to find this Joker."

 **(Confessional End)**

Metal Sonic opens the warehouse door and takes a step in.

"Listen Harv I know you're upset about me laugh gassing your goons. But it was all in good fun." The Joker said.

"That's must be him." Metal Sonic said.

Metal Sonic begins to try to find the source of the Joker's voice.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." The Jojer said.

Metal Sonic locates him on the second floor and head to him at super speed.

When Metal Sonic got there The Joker looks behind and sees the robotic menace.

"I'll have to call you back Harv."

The Joker hangs up the phone and begins to have casual conversation with Metal.

"Who are you?"

"Metal Sonic."

"What bring you into my home Metal Sonic?"

"I'm here to take you."

"You're a policeman."

"No. Just someone who wants to win a lot of money."

"Really? How much?"

"Ten million."

"Wow! You must be a bounty hunter."

"Nope."

"A game show contestant."

"Yes."

"You're joking?"

"I'm serious."

"That's interesting to know, but I'm not going to be kidnapped that easily."

Joker grabs a gun from his pocket and points it at Metal.

"I have a deal for you. If you come back. I'll put you in the next season."

"What's the prize?"

"A lot more than 10 million."

"Okay. Take me!"

Metal Sonic grabs The Joker and holds him up bridal style. He then blasts out of the room.

 _The Doctor_

The police car stops at a cold storage building.

"You two stay here." The Doctor said. He got out of the car and walked to the building.

"You can't go in alone!" Cop #1 said.

"Sure I can." The Doctor said.

"Besides this isn't the first time I face the cold." He whisper. He opens the Door and enters the cold storage.

"Should we stop him?" Cop #1 asked.

"Do you want to face Mr. Freeze?" Cop #2 said.

Cop #1 remains silent.

"Exactly. Anyway he's a FBI agent, I'm sure he can handle this."

 _Inside the cold storage_

The Doctor walks around the dimly lit room, trying to find a light.

"So cold in here. Why would anyone want to be here?"

"Because the cold is all I have."

The Doctor turns around to see a man wearing something that looks like a space suit, holding an oddly shape gun in his hand.

"You're Mr. Freeze."

"Correct."

Mr. Freeze then fires the gun at the Doctor legs. It fires a white beam, which encases his legs in ice.

"Amazing. A freezing gun."

Mr. Freeze aims at the Doctor's head.

"Wait! I'm not who you think I am."

"I saw you with the Police outside."

"I'm not with them. I'm a traveller."

The Doctor goes to his pocket to grab his Sonic Glasses.

"What kind of traveler?"

The Doctor puts the Glasses on his eyes and looks at Mr. Freeze.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said.

Mr. Freeze falls to ground face first. He tries to move, but his suit wouldn't let him.

"What have you done?"

"Disable your suit. Now time to escape."

The Doctor begins to chip the ice away with his edges of his glasses.

"This might take a while." The Doctor said.

 _Harold, Elesa, and Korrina_

They are still moving through the air vent.

Harold then stops to look down a shaft.

"Why did you stop?" Elesa asked.

"I found him."

Harold moves along to let Elesa and Korrina to see. He then turns around.

The Penguin is feasting on mountains of fish with his bare hands. A dozen guards stand be to protect him.

"This guy is disgusting!" Elesa said.

"Yes he is." Harold said.

"How do we get pass those guards?" Elesa asked.

Korrina notices a beautiful women putting more fish to the Penguin's pile.

"More!" The Penguin shouted.

"One of us can disguise as one of the staff." Korrina said.

"I can't do it because I'm not a beautiful woman. Even though I wish I was." Harold said day dreaming.

Elesa and Korrina gave him a disapproving look.

"Sorry."

"I can't do it since I'm a teenager." Korrina said.

Korrina looks to Elesa and says "And that just leaves…"

"Fine, I'll do it."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Sometimes being this good looking has its down side." Elesa said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The waitress walks back to the kitchen to grab more food for the Penguin. When Harold grab her and pulled into another room. He is then pushed out of the room.

"Aw."

 _One minute later_

In the other room Elesa has put the waitress outfit. It is a black one piece outfit with light pantyhose. Korrina holds Elesa's outfit on his arm.

The waitress they jumped, is tied up into the corner. Just striped down to her bra and underwear.

"I'm really sorry." Elesa said.

"Don't worry, we will call the police." Korrina said.

Harold enters back into the room and is taken at the more then revealing costume Elesa is wearing.

"Alright I'll distract the Penguin and his guards. Then you two will jump them." Elesa said.

Elesa notices Harold staring at her outfit.

"Harold."

Harold looks up to Elesa head.

She points to her head and says "Eyes up here."

"My bad."

Elesa walks out of the room and heads to the Penguin.

As she walks by the guards, she notices them staring at her outfit.

"Don't do this again Elesa." She said herself.

"Waitress! Where's my food?"

"Don't worry its coming." Elesa said.

"Wait. You don't work here."

"Um, yes I do. I started today."

"No. I'm know my staff. And you're not one of them."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Not even a minute in, my cover is already blown. Dang it." Elesa said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Guards. Get her!"

The guards slowly walked up to Elesa, pointing their guns at her.

"Korrina, Harold where are you?"

Just then, the guards were electrocute by a thunderbolt. They fall to the ground. Elesa's Zebstrika is one responsible for the attack. The Pokémon stands by Harold and Korrina.

"Who are you?" The Penguin asked.

"Gameshow contestants." Harold said.

"What?" The penguin said.

"Okay. I'll change back into my normal clothes." Elesa said. She grabs her clothing from Korrina and head back to the room.

"I'll stand guard." Harold said.

"No. You stay here."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Dang it." Harold said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Chris_

Chris is standing outside the Tardis. Waiting for the contestants.

Metal Sonic then zips in front of him, while holding the Joker.

"Congratulations. You have won immunity."

"Good, Good." Metal Sonic said.

"So you're the host?" The Joker asked.

"Yes I am."

"I want to be on the next season of your show. Can I join?"

"Sure. Always welcoming new victims."

"Swell." The Joker said.

The ground begins to vibrate. Joker, Metal Sonic, and Chris moved around a bit.

"It must been an Earthquake." Chris said.

Metal Sonic turns around to see what is causing the earthquake. He then blasts away from the Tardis.

"What's his problem?" Joker asked.

"Metal!" Bowser yelled

Bowser runs pasts them and the Tardis.

"There's your answer." Chris said.

 _The Doctor_

He finally chips the last of the ice.

"Now back to the main mission."

The Doctor runs to the door and opens it.

"Officers I caught him!"

The Two officers got out of the car and head to the Doctor.

The Doctor moves out of the way as the two cops barge in.

"So where is Mr. Freeze?" Cop #1 asked.

The Doctor points to Mr. Freeze lying on the floor.

"How did you beat him?" Cop #2 asked.

"Nothing special. Now let's take him to my boss."

"You're boss?" Cop #1 said.

"Yes. Big guy in the FBI."

"Okay. To the car!" Cop #2 said.

 _Chris and Joker_

They were staring at the chase between Bowser and Metal Sonic.

"Does this happen a lot between these two?" The Joker asked.

"Yes. Yes it does."

A van pulled next to the Tardis.

"Who is it now?" Chris asked.

The van door open, and out came The Penguin. Elesa, and Harold stepped out with him, and Korrina stepped out of the Driver's seat.

"Oswald. How great it is to see you." The Joker said.

"Shut it Joker!"

"Did we win?" Harold asked.

"No you did not." Chris said.

"Dang it." Harold said.

 _Metal Sonic Vs Bowser_

"You're going to play for sending my son to the hospital, Metal!"

"It was for greater good."

"Good? You're evil! Just like me."

A crack then opened under Bowser. It had a puke-green and blue mixture coming out of it.

Bowser screams as he falls into the void.

Metal Sonic bends to void to inspect. He uses his robotic eye to examine the crack.

"What's this?"

 _Back with everyone else_

A police car pulls up to the Tardis. The Doctor steps out of the car and walks to Chris.

"Did I win?"

"Nope. Metal did."

"Dammit."

Metal Sonic runs up to the rest of them and say "Bowser is gone."

"What happen?" Chris asked.

"He fell through a weird crack. My scanners can't identify what it is."

"Reality is about to fall apart." The Doctor said.

"Doctor I told you this once and I tell you again. Reality isn't falling apart!"

A crack opens beneath the cop car that the Doctor came in. The car felled into it.

Soon multiple crack began to open across Gotham.

"That's not good. Will we survive this? Find on the next episode of Total…Drama…Multiverse!" Chris said.

"Get into the Tardis!" The Doctor said.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **The end is near. It just felt like yesterday like I started this story. My first story on the site and a few more to come.**

 **And yes. Joker and Skyla will be in the next season. So if your fans of those characters cheer.**

 **Also you may notice I change the "camera switches" to just the player's names. Someone told me that this broke the immersion. So I'm trying different ways.**

 **Anyway have a nice day and keep on being awesome.**


	20. Review

**I have gotten request that people can't review my chapter. So this chapter serves to review the last chapter**


	21. Round 1!

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse. Gotham City needed some saving. So we sent the contestants to capture a villain. Korrina, Harold and Elesa teamed up, but lost to Metal Sonic. And it turns out the Doctor was right about reality falling apart and Bowser is possibly dead. Now the final five. Who will win? Find out of Total…Drama…Multiverse!"

"Chris can you stop doing that and give me back the Tardis?"

"Sure. After we get to the final destination."

"I'm tired of this! You have spent this entire game not believing me, now I show you that reality is about to implode and you still want to continue your game!"

"Chris I think we give him back his ship." Chef said.

The Tardis make a sound to signal the arrival.

"And we're here." Chris said.

All of them walked out of the Tardis. They enter a colosseum with many people cheering in the stands. They were currently standing in the stands.

"For the final challenge, we will have a tournament. Two people will fight to get to the final round. Whoever wins the finals gets the 10 million dollars."

"Wait there's five of us here." Korrina said.

"Six!" The Joker said.

"Get out of here Joker! Come back next season." Chris said.

The Joker walks away from them and takes a seat at a stand.

"As I was saying, there's five of us here."

"Well we're going to draw straws to-." Chris said.

"I quit." The Doctor said.

"What?" Chris said.

"I quit, now give me the keys to the Tardis."

"You're really going to give up ten million dollars?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, here." Chris throws the keys towards the Doctor.

"Goodbye and hopefully I never see you again."

The Doctors runs to the Tardis.

"Easiest elimination ever." Chris said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I never came here to win the money, what would I ever do with? Aliens don't like earth money." The Doctor said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Okay final four, time to see who will face each other first."

The Massive TV begin to show pictures of the Final Four rapidly in two different columns.

"Whoever's pictures gets stop will be chosen to fight." Chris said.

The TV then stops on Harold and Korrina.

"Harold, Korrina you're up first."

A blue beam surround them and they teleport into the battle field.

The battlefield ground is blue and is rectangular shape. Korrina and Harold were at the ends of the field.

"The person who gets knocked off or knocked out losses, begin!" Chris said.

Harold raised his hands up and begins to walk towards Korrina.

"Although we're friends, you have no chance of defeating my mad skills."

"Harold I don't want to hurt you."

"Thanks for your concern, but you need to be concern about yourself."

Harold runs to Korrina and tries to do a judo chop, but she just grab his arm and tosses him aside. Harold stops himself in time from falling off the stage.

"You got lucky, but lighting doesn't strike twice." Harold said.

Harold runs to Korrina again and tries to punch her. However Korrina dodges and delivers a powerful to Harold's stomach.

Which causes him to be fling off the arena. Harold screams as her falls down the abyss.

Korrina looks down the hole and screams "Harold!"

Harold is teleported away in same way he got there. He teleported to the stands where the season cast is hanging out except for Mecha Sonic, Bowser and The Doctor.

"What?" Harold said.

"Hey Harold what's up?" Cody asked.

"I'm alive!" Harold said happily.

"Yes you are. Korrina beat you without using her Pokémon." Ash said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Did all of you think that just because I have Pokémon doesn't mean I don't know how to fight on my own?"

 **(Confessional End)**

"Alright time for the next battle. Elesa Vs Metal Sonic." Chris said.

Korrina is teleported out of the arena and Elesa and Metal are beamed in. They were also at the ends of the stage.

Korrina reappears with the rest of the contestants.

"Elesa your beauty will outshine Metal!" Brock yelled.

"Come blondie, defeat Metal Sonic!" Wendy said.

"Why are you rooting for Elesa? I thought you hated her." Harold said.

"I do, but I hate Metal Sonic even more. He's going to play for mocking my family."

"So it's an evil Robot vs a Supermodel Pokémon trainer. This is coolest thing I have ever seen." Harold said.

 _Elesa Vs Metal Sonic_

"Emogla, Zebstrika, and Tynamo, dazzled!" Elesa throws three Pokeballs into the air out came all three of her Pokémon. All three of them look sternly at Metal Sonic.

"Three against one, that's unfair…for you."

"Begin!" Chris yelled.

"Zebstrika Flame Charge, Emogla Electro Ball and Tynamo Tackle!"

Zebstrika surround itself in fire and charge at Metal Sonic, Emogla fire a ball out of electricity at Metal Sonic and Tynamo just tackled.

Metal Sonic begins to fly towards Emogla. He dodges the Electro Ball and when he closed in, he deliver a strong to the gut which said the Pokémon down the ground. The Pokémon moans in pain.

Metal Sonic went back down and landed right in front of Zebstrika. He places his foot down and moves his hands outward.

He is able to grab Zebstrika and hold him back. When Zebstrika's flames died down, Metal Sonic Zerg worm leaves his arm and begins to crawl to Zebstrika's head.

When the Zerg got there, it enter Zebstrika's head through the. Zebstrika begins to stumble back and shake.

"Zebstrika!" Elesa yelled concerned.

Metal Sonic grabs Tynamo and throws to where Emogla is.

"Zebstrika you will serve me!" Metal Sonic said.

Zebstrika stand up straight and turn around to face Elesa.

"What did you do to Zebstrika?" Elesa asked.

"I took control of his mind thanks to my Zerg, now you're Pokémon serves me."

"Zebstrika you have to fight him."

"He can't hear you."

Elesa return the Pokémon to its Pokeball.

"You were elegant, Zebstrika."

Metal Sonic begins to propel himself to Elesa.

Emogla and Tynamo begin to charge at Metal Sonic to protect Elesa. However Metal Sonic just knocks them out of the way.

When Metal Sonic got near Elesa he deliver a punch to the face.

The audience gasps.

Elesa almost falls into the pit, but Metal Sonic grabs her. Just so he can punch her more, and he did so. Metal Sonic moves around her at super speed, punching different parts of the body.

"Leave her alone Metal!" Brock yelled.

"Fine." Metal Sonic punches Elesa off the battle field and she fall down to the pit.

Elesa is teleport along with her Pokémon to the contestants.

"Elesa!" Ash yelled.

Elesa body had dark bruises all over it and her clothing is ripped a bit.

They try to gather around her, but Korrina and Harold block them.

"Give her some air!" Harold said.

Two medics placed her onto a board and carried her off.

"Elesa!" Brock began to chase after the medics.

"Alright time for the final battle." Chris said.

"What! Elesa is hurt and you still want to continue!" Korrina said angrily.

"Yeah that's kind of the show."

"Disqualify Metal Sonic!" Ash said.

"Can't. He played fair and square."

"Fine! Looks like I'll have to beat him." Korrina said.

She is teleported into the arena at spot where Elesa was.

She narrows her eyes at Metal Sonic. In return, Metal Sonic just stares back.

"Wow. This is going to be epic! Who will win? Find on the next and final episode of Total…Drama…Multiverse!"

 **The Final chapter is coming next week.**

 **Who will win?**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Also I remade the first chapter of this fanfic. Let's face the first chapter isn't very good. Probably will be reediting more of the older chapters. Go check out if you want**

 **P.S after the next chapter I will reveal the roster for season 2!**

 **Have a nice day.**


	22. The Epic Final Battle

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse. There was five, but now there are two. The Doctor went to save reality, and Harold and Elesa got whoop. Now's its Korrina and Metal Sonic. Original Team Evil members fighting against each other. Who will win? Find on Total…Drama…Multiverse." Chris said.

 _Theme song plays_

We return to where we left off, Korrina vs Metal Sonic.

"The only thing that's stopping me from ten million dollar is a teenager, might as well give me the money now."

"I'm not losing to you Metal! This is for Elesa!"

"Think of this as retribution for making an alliance with Mecha Sonic."

"How do you-?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't notice? I'll do the same to you what I did to Mecha, Jessie and Mario."

 _The stands_

"That twerp better beat bucket of bolts, he mind controlled me!" Jessie yelled.

 _Back into the arena_

"I'm going to defeat you Metal, for everyone you have wronged."

"As if you can handle the full power of me."

Chris flying with his jetpack, hovers above the middle to explain the rules of the final round.

"I don't need to tell you how to beat each other, but you both get a special advantage."

"What is it?"

"The eliminated contestants can sent assist items to players they are routing for."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Metal Sonic is going to be a hard to beat, but now I have help. No one is going to give Metal Sonic anything because everyone kind of hates him, Sliver Sonic might help him, but our power together will defeat him."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Even with all of their power, they cannot destroy me. Korrina hasn't tried to fight me for the entire game, she must be afraid."

 **(Confessional End)**

"You have one minute to prepare." Chris flies back to his seat.

Korrina grabs all three of her Pokeballs and release her Pokémon. Her Pokémon were Lucario, Meinfoo, and Machoke.

"Gather around." Korrina said.

She and her Pokémon huddle up to discuss a game plan.

"Okay here's the plan."

 _Metal Sonic_

He looks at Korrina and her game planning.

"Hmn."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Whatever she has plan it will not work. I have defeat much more powerful enemies then her. I'm the ultimate machine and she is just a wannabe Pokémon Gymleader."

 **(Confessional End)**

"I'm going to sent you out one of a time, I need you all to put all training we did back home into use now!"

She and her Pokémon put their hands in the middle and then raised them up.

Korrina return Lucario and Machoke to the Pokeballs.

"You're up first, Meinfoo."

"Mei." The Pokémon said.

 _Metal Sonic_

Metal Sonic calculate all known possible of how this battle could procced. He snaps back to reality and looks at Korrina and Meinfoo.

"Time to be destroy."

 _Hospital room_

Elesa is lying in a bed, bandage up along parts of her bruised parts of her body. Brock sits right next to her, waiting for her to wake up.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I should have saved her! Now her beauty has been damage!"

 **(Confessional End)**

"Doctor will this leave any scars or mishaps on her face or body?"

"Luckily no, give her a week and she look the same again."

"Yes!"

Elesa wakes up from his sleep.

"You're okay." Brock said.

"Where am I?" Elesa asked.

"You're in infirmary, Metal hurt you badly, but you'll be back to normal."

"That's good, where's Metal?"

"He's fighting Korrina right now."

"I need to see that fight now!"

Elesa tries to move up with her arms, but she falls right back down.

"You're too injury, miss, you need to be here."

Elesa wanting to see Korrina vs Metal Sonic thinks of a plan.

"Mm, Brock remember when I say I might go out with you on a date?"

"Yes."

"If you get me to the arena then I'll go out with you."

"You mean it?" Brock asked very happily.

"Yes."

Brock grabs the bed that Elesa is lying on and pushes it out. He speeds away as if he was running a marathon.

"Get back here!" Doctor said.

 _A minute later_

Brock rolls Elesa right next to the other contestants.

"Elesa, you're okay." Ash said happily.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss this fight."

 _Korrina vs Metal Sonic_

"The battle will begin…now!" Chris said.

"Meinfoo remain still." Korrina ordered.

Meinfoo nodded its head yes.

Metal Sonic is also still, waiting for Meinfoo's attack.

Both of them locked eyes and try not to look away. After a minute of remaining still, Chris is kind of getting bored.

"If you two don't fight now, then both of you will not get the prize."

"Fine." Metal Sonic said. He zooms towards at Meinfoo trying to catch off his guard, but Korrina had something else in plan.

"Meinfoo, High Jump Kick…" Meinfoo knee begins to glow red.

Metal Sonic appears in front of Meinfoo readying to deliver a powerful strike.

"Now!"

Meinfoo jumps up and delivers a powerful kick to Metal Sonic's chest. Metal Sonic is knocked back, but manages to recover his footing.

"Lucky shot." Metal Sonic said.

Metal Sonic zooms towards Meinfoo again.

"Swift!"

Meinfoo spreads it arm open wide and gold stars formed above them. Meinfoo fired them at Metal Sonic, but Metal Sonic dodges the stars and goes in for another attack.

"Drain Punch!"

Meinfoo's fist surrounds itself in green orb. It then punched Metal Sonic in the chest again, but it didn't have the same effect as High Jump Kick. It's lodge into the hole in Metal Sonic's chest. Metal Sonic just stands there and tilts its head to Korrina.

"You of all people should know that grass type moves doesn't affect steel." Metal Sonic said

"I know."

"What?"

"I just need to bring you in."

Metal Sonic tries to pull Meinfoo out of his body. Meinfoo is lodge in there tight, so Metal Sonic just decides move around at super speed until Meinfoo felled off.

"Mario, can you give me something to stop Metal?"

"Here's this Ice Flower. It will freeze him." Mario puts a blue version of the Fire Flower on a blue circle. It then teleported right next to Korrina.

"Thank you."

Korrina skates to the middle of the battlefield, to pass to the flower to Meinfoo. She throws to where Metal Sonic is going next. Meinfoo grabs it and the red parts of its body turns blue.

"Freeze him, Meinfoo!"

Meinfoo begins to concentrate. Ice begins coming out Metal Sonic chest and spread across his body. Metal Sonic goes even faster to get rid of Meinfoo. But he crashes to the ground, frozen in ice.

Meinfoo pulls its hand out and walks back to Korrina, very happy at freezing Metal Sonic. Korrina hugs her Pokémon and says "We won!"

However, the ice that surrounds Metal Sonic melts away into a puddle.

"Oh dang it."

Metal Sonic stands right back up and looks at Korrina.

"Internal heating." Metal Sonic places his hand on his chest.

"I have to admit you're actually putting up a fight, I thought this wouldn't been a massacre. How are you outlasting me?"

"I knew you would under estimate me. I haven't been that much resistance to you, so you thought I would be easy to take down. Thanks to that I manage to land a few good hits on you.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Okay I was wrong. This girl is much more dangerous then I thought."

 **(Confessional End)**

"Sliver Sonic I need the emerald." Metal Sonic said.

Sliver opened its chest plate and green emerald is there. He pulls out of his body and places on the transporter before he shut down.

The emerald is transported to Metal Sonic hand.

"Time to evolve." Metal Sonic said.

Metal Sonic entire body begins to glow white, as Chaos emerald is absorb into his body.

Korrina is afraid of what Metal Sonic is transforming decides to launch another attack.

"Meinfoo, High Jump Kick!"

Meinfoo knees glow red, it jumps to Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic blocks by grabbing Meinfoo's knee. Meinfoo had a look of terror of his face.

Metal's body changes drastically, the quills on its head extend upwards, black horns replace the shoulder and his knees had pointy knee caps.

"Metal Sonic is no more, long live Neo Metal Sonic!"

Korrina grab Meinfoo's Pokeball and tried to return her Pokémon. But Neo Metal just grabs tosses Meinfoo into the abyss behind him before the red beam could reach it.

Meinfoo screams fearfully, then he's teleported back into the stands.

"What happen to you? How did you become…this?" Korrina asked.

"The Chaos Emerald's power was able to change me into a more powerful form, a form that will make you kneel before me."

Korrina grabbed her other Pokeball and release Lucario and Machoke. Both of them shake in fear at Metal Sonic's new form.

"Don't let him get to you." Korrina said.

"They know that cannot defeat, eliminate yourself and I will spare your lives."

Lucario and Machoke turn to her and started to speak. They were speaking Pokémon, but by the tone of their voices they are basically saying "Don't do it."

"Not to worry guys. Lucario Aura Sphere!"

Lucario puts it hands together and forms a blue sphere and fired it at Neo Metal Sonic, however Neo Metal disappear in thin air.

"Where he go?" Korrina asked.

Neo Metal Sonic reappears in front of Lucario. The Pokémon widen its eyes in fear. It tries to punch Neo Metal, but he moves to left and grabs Lucario by the neck.

"You really think you can stop by just punching me, you brute!"

"Machoke, Brick Break!"

Machoke's hands glow white and tries to karate chop Neo Metal, but Neo just grabs the punch and throws Machoke into the pit. Neo looks onwards and forms a smile.

"Pathetic."

However he didn't notice Lucario being surround by a white-purple circle. It then exploded, which blinded Neo Metal for a second.

Neo regains his vision and see's Lucario, mega evolve.

"Power up Punch!" Korrina ordered.

Lucario fist is surround by an orange aura. Mega Lucario punches Neo Metal in the face, which made him slide across the field.

Neo looks back to see Korrina smirking.

"You will knee before your new master." Neo Metal said.

Korrina shot back a look of defiance.

"So be it…trainer."

Neo Metal Sonic changed its hand into a gun, he aims as Mega Lucario and starts firing laser.

"Dodge!"

Lucario moves out of the way.

"Now Aura Sphere!"

Mega Lucario listen to Korrina and fired it at Neo Metal.

Neo Metal changes its gun hand into a shield to block the attack.

"We got him now, Lucario, Bone Rush!"

Lucario puts his hands together and spread them apart to make a green glowing bone. He then charges to Metal Sonic at incredible speed, like if an Olympic athlete was.

Neo Metal Sonic changes the shield into a sword and charges Mega Lucario. Both of them locked into position and are both trying to push the other back.

 _The Stands_

"Pikachu, I need you to help Korrina."

"Pika-Chu."

Ash puts Pikachu on the teleported. Pikachu appears in Korrina's hand.

"Thanks Ash." Korrina said.

Korrina places Pikachu on the ground and gives it orders.

"Electro Ball!"

Pikachu jumps up and forms a ball of electric at its tail, he then flings at Neo Metal. Upon impact it exploded.

"Yes!"

When the explosion cleared, Metal Sonic remains unharmed.

"Oh come."

"Time to server me Lucario."

Neo Metal's eyes open and the Zerg flings itself at Lucario. It then goes into Lucario's ears and starts to take control.

Lucario cries out in pain for a moment, then it went silent.

"Lucario." Korrina said concerned.

Lucario turns around and its emotionless face intimidates Korrina.

"You're Pokémon has recognized me as is new master, give up yet?"

Korrina had a defeated look on her face, until an idea popped into her head.

"This is a shot in the dark, but it's all I have left."

"What is she rambling on about now?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Amy, I need your Hammer!"

Amy without question, places Hammer on transport. It appears in Korrina's hand.

"What is she planning to do with that?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Hey Lucario, come and get me!" Korrina said.

"Entertain her, Lucario." Metal Sonic said.

Lucario runs to his former master, it raise its hand to punch, but Korrina slams the hammer on top of Lucario. Stars began to orbit Lucario's head as he is dazed by the attack. It snapped back it's usually self and turns back to fight Metal Sonic.

"What? My ultimate weapon beaten by a head concussion!" Metal Sonic said.

"How are you feeling Lucario?"

Lucario moans back friendly.

"Time to win it!"

Lucario, and Pikachu and Neo Metal charged at each other.

"Lucario, Power Up Punch! Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail turns into solid steel, along Lucario's attack aims at Metal's chest, Metal forms a shield to protect himself, but the combine attack breaks through the shield.

Metal Sonic turns his arm back into a gun and aims at Lucario upper body. He fires it and Lucario is sent to the other side of the field.

"Pikachu, use Electro ball!"

Pikachu fling his attack on Neo Metal Sonic, once again not being very affective.

Neo Metal disappears once, and then reappears in front of Pikachu. Neo Metal grabs Pikachu and raises him up.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Neo Metal, just like Electro ball it wasn't very affective.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, I win! Nothing can stop me now."

Lucario then delivers a powerful punch to Neo Metal's face, causing Neo Metal to lose his right cheek and to be blasted away.

"Yes." Korrina said joyfully.

Neo Metal regenerates his cheek and stands right back up.

"That's it! Time to do something I should have done at the beginning of this match." Metal Sonic begins to grow in size. Everyone in the audience gasps at Metal Sonic's growth.

Neo Metal stopped growing when he size of large mansion.

"Now time to die."

"Wait, why didn't you do that earlier?" Korrina asked.

"It would have been too anti-climactic."

Metal Sonic begins form a ball of blue energy in his hand.

"Oh no, He's preparing his ultimate attack." Sonic said.

"Full power will be reached in 30 seconds." Neo Metal said.

"We don't have enough power to do anything, it was nice being your trainer, Lucario" Korrina said disappointingly.

She realizes she can call in back up.

Korrina turns to her fellow contestant and said "I need everything!"

And they sent in one item each, they appear in Korrina's hands.

The items were Wendy's wand, Elesa's Emogla, James's Inkay, Cilan's Stunfisk, and's Bowser Jr wand.

"That's it?" Korrina asked.

"We don't really have that much against that!" Sonic pointed to Neo Metal.

"5 second remain."

"Everyone use your most powerful attack!"

Lucario used Aura Sphere, Emogla used electro ball, Inkay fired Psybeam, Stunfisk used thunderbolt, and Pikachu also used thunderbolt, and Gourgeist used Shadow ball. All their moves merged into one power multi colorful beam.

Korrina's uses both wands she received from Bowser Jr and Wendy fired two lasers out of them, which merged with the beam

"Fire!" Neo Metal said.

He releases a ball of pure energy and aimed at Korrina.

It collides with the beam, as both beams try to move the other back.

"Come on." Neo Metal said.

 **Sorry,**

 **Tomorrow I will show the winner.**

 **What are your thought?**

 **After tomorrow's chapter, I will show the season 2 roster.**

 **Till then, have a nice day**


	23. And the Winner is

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies**

The ball of energy and the beam were colliding with each other, everyone in the arena anxiously await to see who wins.

The beam that Korrina and Pokémon made, begins to push Neo Metal's energy ball back.

"No!"

The beam blasts through and destroy Metal's energy ball, and heads straight to Neo Metal's head. It pierces through Neo Metal's head, causing it to explode.

Neo Metal's body falls to the stands, everyone ran away just in time before being squashed.

"She has done it! Korrina has won Total Drama Multiverse!" Chris said.

"We won. We Won!"

Korrina hugged all of the Pokémon near her.

The crowd and contestants cheers for her.

Korrina and the Pokémon is teleported to the rest of the contestants.

"I just want to say congratulations for participating in this game with me." Korrina said.

"I would have preferred to win." Duncan said.

Two cops grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Please don't sent me back to prison!" Duncan pleaded.

Chris walks over to Korrina, while carrying a suit case. He hand to Korrina, who gladly accepts it.

Just then Tardis appears in the sky and starts falls to the stands.

"Run!" Chris said.

Everyone ran from the area the Tardis is about into. When it crashed, it went a few centimeters deep.

The doors of the Tardis open and The Doctor climbs out.

Everyone walks to The Doctor.

"So who won?" The Doctor.

"I did." Korrina said.

"Good, never like that trash can."

"That's my line." Bowser said.

He climbs out of the Tardis and steps onto the ground.

"Dad!" Bowser Jr said happily.

"Jr!"

The Father and Sun hugged each other.

"So Doctor, you saved reality right?" Chris asked.

"Yes, but a lot of universes have merged."

"Interesting. So concludes our season, we hope you enjoy. This is Total…Drama…Multiverse!"

 **So that was the finale. What are your thoughts?**

 **I will reveal the roster for season 2 either tomorrow or Friday. Along with that I will show some behind the scenes facts about the story.**

 **Have a nice day and see you soon.**


	24. Thoughts, facts and roster for season 2

**Alright time for the final chapter.**

 **Just want to mention that the contestants for next season will be at the bottom of page, the rest of the page will be other random crap.**

 **Start off with my thoughts with this story.**

 **Overall I'm proud that I wrote this story, it has helped me to kick off the creative juices in my brain. I mean they were always there it just needed a jump starter.**

 **But, this story is incredibly flaw in some area. The grammar for the early chapters are horrible, granted I got better, but it's still there. In fact I reedited the first chapter of my story.**

 **For some characters I think did an okay job of representing, but for other I failed, like the Doctor. I really don't like how I portray the Doctor.**

 **If you want to see a better representation of the Doctor, go check out my other story The Doctor, The Gymleaders and the Wardrobe.**

 **Also the male to female ratio is incredibly off. Luckily made up for that for making Korrina the champion.**

 **Now for some behind the scenes info.**

 **Originally Harold was supposed to win this season, but when I got close to the end I realized that he didn't really deserved it. Also Dawn was suppose to make it to the final four, but I got rid her early because she didn't much.**

 **Ella, Cream the Rabbit and Sky were supposed to be feature in this fic, but I got ride off them during the early stages.**

 **The thing that made me write this Fan-Fic (And this is true) the Shia Labeouf "just do it video".**

 **Anyway time for the reveal of the season 2 contestants.**

 **They are…**

 **Joker (DC)**

 **Tifa (FF)**

 **Newt (Fantastic Beasts and where to find them)**

 **Iris (Pokemon)**

 **Skyla (Pokemon)**

 **Lightning (TD)**

 **Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal)**

 **Sombra (Overwatch)**

 **Jo (TD)**

 **Captain America (MCU)**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY)**

 **Yang Xia Long (RWBY)**

 **Dalek Sec (Doctor Who)**

 **Jack Harkness (Doctor Who)**

 **Pit (Kid Icarus)**

 **Erza (Fairy Tail)**

 **What are your thoughts on the cast?**

 **Also I need some challenge ideas for season 2. Feel free to send me a PM, pitching a challenge idea**

 **TDM2 (Working title) will probably come out in January or February.**

 **Anyway have a nice day and see you all soon.**


End file.
